El lugar al que pertenezco
by novablood96
Summary: Natsu había dejado el pueblo de Fiore hace 10 años y nadie supo nada de el. Ahora el esta de regreso para cumplir la promesa con su padre. Inicia su segundo año en la preparatoria Fairy Tail donde se encontrara con viejos amigos, hará nuevos amigos y poco a poco superara los dolores de su pasado. Advertencia Lemmon
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos nuevamente. Estoy aquí con un nuevo proyecto que espero sea de su agrado, si les gusta y veo un número suficiente de Reviews o favorites lo continuo si no, supongo que volveré simplemente a los One-Shot. Este fic romperá algunos esquemas de la serie y algunos personajes tendrán actitudes un poco diferentes pero lo hare de una forma en la que espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Al ser un fic que está planeado a ser de más de un capitulo, el capítulo será corto, pero mediante avance la historia, los capítulos serán más largos y probablemente con Lemon ;) para los que me habían solicitado. Bueno si más que decir, disfruten de esta nueva historia. **

Prólogo.

La historia toma lugar en un universo paralelo, donde no hay tal cosa como los gremios, la magia entre otras cosas del anime, aquí se les presenta el escenario de una preparatoria, sin embargo la historia iniciara 10 años antes, cuando los personajes estaban en la educación elemental.

**XX_Hace 10 años_XX**

Natsu Dragneel era un compañero querido por todos, era su segundo año en la escuela primaria, Natsu por su personalidad se había ganado la amistad de muchos compañeros el año anterior, entre ellos habían creado cierto lazo de amistad con Gray Fullbuster, eran grandes amigos y jugaban todo el tiempo, tanto que muchas veces no permitían dar la clase y acababan en la oficina del director.

Las cosas eran muy pacificas en la escuela, las clases del segundo año habían comenzado hace 2 meses, Natsu era muy amigo de todos, y todos querían al chico de inusual cabello rosa, todos disfrutaban estar en la primaria y parecía que así seria hasta que un día, llegaría una persona que cambiaría la vida de Natsu para siempre.

Fue una mañana usual, parecía que sería un día normal para nuestro pelirosa protagonista, que corría felizmente a su escuela para volver a jugar con sus compañeros. Cuando llego, su amigo Gray se le acercó para decirle algo… un tanto apresurado.

''¿NATSU, NATSU, escuchaste los rumores? ''

''¿Eh? ¿Qué rumores? '' Dijo un tanto extrañado por la emoción de su amigo.

''Un pirata… bueno, una chica pirata comenzara a venir a clases… en nuestro salón, no es genial. ''

''Una pirata, eso es cierto ¿Cómo es ella? ''

''Dicen que tiene el cabello corto de color rojo, muy rojo y su ropa es algo extraña para ser una pirata.''

''Genial… no puedo esperar a conocerla.'' Dijo Natsu con una notable emoción en su voz, mientras la puerta del salón se abría y vio entrar a su maestra que estaba acompañada por una niña de cabello rojo con un parche blanco que cubría su ojo derecho.

_''Ese no es un parche pirata, había visto de esos antes… creo que se lo ponían a las personas que habían tenido una cirugía en sus ojos.'' _Pensó Natsu mientras recordaba un artículo que le había leído su padre.

''Hola niños, este día recibimos con nosotros a una nueva compañera, su nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet y estará con nosotros a partir de ahora. Espero que todos puedan llevarse bien con ella.'' Dijo presentando a la pequeña cortésmente. ''Ven pequeña ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirle a tus nuevos compañeros? ''

''Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, jamás he sido de muchos amigos y dudo que eso cambie ahora.''

''Wow, ella se comporta igual que un pirata, muy gruñón y frio ¿no crees Natsu? '' Dijo un asustado Gray.

''Ella no es un pirata tonto, ella tuvo algún tipo de cirugía en su ojo y por eso ocupa ese parche, además los parches de los piratas son negros, el de ella es blanco. ''

''En serioooooo… Que decepción.'' Dijo Gray muy triste.

El día había transcurrido muy rápido, y era hora del almuerzo. Todos habían salido a comer para luego ponerse a jugar, todos estaban muy alegres jugando, hasta que Natsu noto que Erza no se le había acercado a nadie y nadie se le había acercado para hablarle, ya que Natsu era un tipo muy simpático creyó que podría convencer a Erza de jugar con ellos.

''Oi, Erza.'' Dijo muy emocionado mientras corría hacia ella, sin embargo estaba tan emocionado que no se fijó que había una piedra en su camino, provocando que se tropezara y callera a un lado de Erza, botando su pastel al suelo provocando la ira de la pelirroja.''

''Oye tu acaso eres tonto, ¿no puedes fijarte por dónde caminas?'' Dijo sujetando del cuello a Natsu y amenazándolo con una voz aterradora.

''Y-Yo… lo siento Erza… solo quería…''

''¿Querías qué? ¿Molestar a la niña nueva? ¿Dejarla en ridículo botándole su comida? ''

''N-No yo solo…''

''Pues eso no funcionara conmigo así que ahora vete de aquí.'' Dijo lanzando a Natsu con por el aire con una fuerza que no era acorde a la de una niña, y mucho menos a una de su edad.

Natsu había caído muy adolorido en el suelo, empezó a sobarse la cabeza y a retirarse lentamente, decidió que mejor no molestaría a la pelirroja por el resto de ese día y que se disculparía e intentaría hablarle el día siguiente.

La semana había transcurrido rápidamente y Natsu no había tenido suerte en su intento por disculparse con la pelirroja, cada vez que el intentaba acercarse ella se alejaba y evitaba tener todo contacto con el chico, y así era en cada hora, todos los días de esa semana Natsu trataba de disculparse solo para ser ignorado por una ya muy irritada Erza que cada vez despreciaba más y más al pelirosa.

El ultimo día de clases antes de fin de semana en la última hora la maestra había sido llamada por el director, así que dejo a su clase sola por unos minutos lo cual Natsu aprovecho para hacer un último intento de la semana para disculparse. Erza que había notado al chico acercase a su asiento decidió ponerle fin a toda la molestia que le causaba Natsu.

''Hey Erza, yo…''Natsu no pudo terminar porque fue detenido por la mano de Erza que había tapado su boca

''Escucha… ya estoy cansada… que vengas todos los días a tratar de molestarme, no te soporto, tu sola presencia me molesta y que vengas todos los días a tratar de hablarme me tiene harta, consíguete una vida niño, te crees la gran cosa porque te llevas bien con todos pero para mí no eres más que una molestia así que.. ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! '' Le dijo mientras le había dado un empujón que provoco que callera y reboto hasta llegar al basurero el cual le cayó encima, llenándolo de todo lo que en él había.

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse de él de forma muy cruel, parecía que no fueran a parar de reír, el pequeño Natsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sentía como si todo el mundo hubiese estado contra él, la maestra entro al escuchar el alboroto de sus alumnos y encontró a Natsu en el suelo con la basura encima.

''Señor Dragneel si esto es una broma, no es para nada graciosa, déjeme ver qué opina el director al respecto. '' Dijo enojada dirigiéndose a Natsu provocando aun mas risas de parte de sus compañeros.

Natsu no pudo soportarlo más así que se levantó rápidamente mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de su cara y corrió lo más rápido hacia la salida evadiendo a su maestra. Salió de la escuela lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección a su casa solo para encontrarse con su padre unas cuadras de su escuela. Igneel su padre se sorprendió de ver a su hijo fuera de la escuela antes de la hora de salida corriendo muy presuroso.

''Oi ¿Natsu que tienes hijo? ¿Qué haces afuera antes de la hora de salida y porque estas llorando? '' Dijo con un tono suave para no asustar a su hijo que parecía estar muy triste.

Natsu levanto la vista para ver que era su padre el que le estaba hablando y se echó a correr hacia sus brazos rápidamente.

''H-Ha sido terrible padre, t-todos se burlaron de mi p-porque y-yo… '' Traro de decir aunque las lágrimas no se lo permitían.

''Tranquilo hijo, cálmate, respira tranquilamente, aquí está tu padre, no importa lo que pase… siempre estaré para ti.'' Le decía suavemente mientras frotaba su cabeza. Se lo llevo a casa y espero a que estuviera totalmente desahogado para que le contara lo que había pasado.

''Ya veo… debió ser un día muy difícil para ti no pequeño... '' Le decía suavemente mientras sobaba su cabeza. ''Sabes Natsu no tenía planeado decirte esto hasta mañana que se supone que iríamos al parque de diversiones.''

Natsu lo miro extrañado, ya que temía que su viaje al parque de diversiones seria cancelado.

''He sido transferido del trabajo, nos iremos de este país ya que están expandiendo la compañía hacia el extranjero y el jefe necesita a personas de su confianza para que la supervisen. No será para siempre Natsu… solo hasta que la compañía pueda mantener luego de eso volveré a ser transferido para aquí. ''

''Esta bien padre, es por trabajo verdad, no hay nada… que se pueda hacer. '' Dijo Natsu con algo de tristeza mientras recordaba los acontecimientos que habían sucedido ese día.

''Tranquilo hijo… te prometo que un día regresaremos.'' Le dijo mientras tomaba a Natsu en sus brazos y lo abrazaba suavemente. ''Si padre. '' Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa… feliz de tener a su padre que siempre lo acompañaría y lo apoyaría.

La nueva semana había comenzado y como algunos se habían esperado, Natsu no se había presentado. El día transcurrió más silencioso que de costumbre, todos notaban la ausencia de Natsu ya que no había quien empezara los juegos o formara los equipos, así que esperaban verlo al día siguiente para disculparse al día siguiente.

Habían pasado ya 3 días y Natsu seguía sin presentarse a estudiar, esto preocupo mucho a sus amigos, sobre todo a Gray que no había escuchado nada de Natsu en toda la semana así que todos los que se preocupan por el chico de pelo rosa se dirigieron a la oficina del director para preguntar si ellos sabían algo, solo para recibir la triste noticia.

''Al parecer al padre de Natsu Dragneel lo transfirieron de su trabajo a otro país. Retiraron a Natsu del colegio el sábado y dejaron el país el lunes por la mañana, eso es todo lo que sabemos, lamento que su amiguito se haya ido sin decirles nada, supongo que no quería verlos tristes.'' Les dijo el director.

Muchos de ellos estaban muy tristes ya que no volverían a ver a su amigo de pelo rosado, Gray lentamente se apartó del grupo y se dirigió a los columpios del patio de juegos donde se habían conocido él y Natsu.

''Porque diablos no le ayude… porque no fui a recogerlo cuando estaba en el suelo… ¿PORQUE FUI UN MAL AMIGO? Maldición… maldición… maldición…'' Gritaba mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Desde ese día, nadie supo que fue de Natsu Dragneel.

**XX_EL PRESENTE_XX**

Un hombre alto salía de la terminal del aeropuerto del pueblo de Fiore en busca del transporte que estaba preparado para llevarlo a su antigua casa.

_'' Quien imaginaria que hace 10 años yo estaba saliendo de este aeropuerto y hoy estoy de regreso..._ _Volví a casa… papá._ ''

**Aquí está, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como les dije al principio si les gusta y veo un número suficiente de Reviews o favorites lo continúo si no, supongo que volveré simplemente a los One-Shot. Como ya se abran imaginado la pareja en este fic es NatsuxErza pero para que estén juntos tendrán que pasar muchas cosas que tengo en mente, y no se preocupen que si alcanzan los reviews o los favorites con los que me sienta satisfecho para continuar la historia, publicare la continuación tan pronoto como pueda. No seré de esos escritores que se llevan 2 meses o más en sus fics. **

**Saludos a todos y por favor dejen sus reviews si quieren que la historia continúe. Hasta la próxima. Novablood96**


	2. Regreso a casa

**Hola nuevamente. Me gustaría agradecerle a todos sus reviews y favorites también a aquellos que comenzaron a seguir la historia, como les prometí si me sentía satisfecho con los resultados del capítulo anterior subiría el siguiente tan rápido como pudiera, y aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten.**

_Regreso a casa._

**XX_Flashback_XX**

Natsu Dragneel había dejado Fiore hace 10 años debido a la transferencia de su padre, mientras estuvo en el extranjero tuvo una vida común y corriente hasta los 14 años. 3 meses después de su cumpleaños su padre había tenido un accidente cuando salía del trabajo y se disponía a irse a casa, un carro choco contra el suyo haciendo que se saliera del camino y callera en un rio.

La noticia devasto al pobre Natsu, desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo, la persona que siempre lo apoyaba y cuidaba de él no estaría más a su lado, Natsu se vio obligado a ser cuidado por el jefe de su padre Warrod. Era una persona muy amable y de buen corazón que le tenía mucho aprecio a Igneel y se sentía responsable ya que fue por un mandato de él que Igneel tuvo que retirarse tarde ese día.

Pasaron casi 3 años en los que Natsu estudiaba y luego se iba con Warrod a aprender lo que su padre hacía en el trabajo para que algún día el pudiera tomar su lugar. Natsu también tenía algunos pasatiempos como la práctica de diferentes artes marciales y era muy excelente en los deportes por lo cual había desarrollado un cuerpo atlético. Debido a la presión de Warrod, también era obligatorio que fuera aplicado en sus estudios.

Cierto día, Natsu estaba revisando algunos documentos de su padre para saber su forma de trabajar, entre sus cosas había un pequeño sobre qué le parecido peculiar ya que su padre almacenaba los sobres en otro lugar así que decidió abrirlo para saber cuál era su contenido sin saber la sorpresa que encontraría.

_''Mi querido hijo. Natsu Dragneel._ _''_

_'' Hijo, si estás leyendo esto, significa que tuve que partir antes de tiempo y no podre estar más contigo, realmente lamento tantas cosas, entre ellas es la de dejarte solo y no tener la oportunidad de ver al magnifico hombre en el que sé que te convertirás algún día.'' _

_''Natsu sé que será muy difícil a partir de ahora, muchas cosas cambiaran, pero estoy seguro que tu podrás contra todo lo que venga, eres mi hijo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y donde sea que este, siempre te estaré apoyando. Espero que algún día regreses a Fiore y puedas recuperar esas honestas e inocentes sonrisas que siempre esbozabas en tu rostro cuando eras pequeño._ _''_

_''Nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón y que estoy seguro que algún día serás un magnifico hombre, cuídate mucho hijo mío. Todas mis posiciones ahora están a tu cuidado y muéstrale al mundo el orgullo de ser un Dragneel._ _''_

_''Igneel Dragneel_ ._''_

Pequeñas lágrimas caían del rostro de Natsu al leer la última voluntad de su padre y recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos antes de que partiera. Sin que se diera cuenta una persona estaba detrás de él observando la escena.

''Así que finalmente lo encontraste.'' Dijo Warrod detrás de él sorprendiendo a Natsu que se estaba limpiando las lágrimas. ''Ese es el testamento de tu padre, aún lo recuerdo trabajando hasta el cansancio solo para salir temprano y poder pasar tiempo contigo, siempre me hablaba de ti, eras su orgullo Natsu y es mi deber ayudarle a que su voluntad sea cumplida. Estaba pensando en enviarte nuevamente a Fiore, ahí está una de las más prestigiosas preparatorias reconocidas internacionalmente, estoy seguro que aprenderás todo lo que necesitas en ese lugar, después de todo, tu padre y yo somos graduados de ahí.''

La noticia tomo por sorpresa a Natsu, en un principio no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que volver ahí seria revivir el dolor que le causo sus últimos días en ese lugar, sin embargo pensó que eso había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo y no era nada por lo que tenía que avergonzarse ahora. Además eran los deseos de su padre y él no los ignoraría.

''Gracias señor Warrod, acepto su oferta.''

**XX_El presente_XX**

Natsu estaba en la terminal buscando a un empleado al que Warrod le había pedido que llevara a Natsu a su nuevo hogar y que le indicara todo lo que necesitara. Entre las personas encontró a un hombre alto con cabello largo, de lentes que vestía un traje formal y portaba una pizarra que tenía el símbolo de la compañía Warrod y tenía el apellido Dragneel en ella.

''Disculpe, es usted Natsu Dragneel. ''

''Si soy yo, y tu quien eres. ''

''Mi nombre es Lahar y se me fue solicitado llevarle a su nuevo hogar aquí en Fiore y darle las indicaciones que el señor Warrod dejo para usted, si no le molesta, acompáñeme por favor. '' Tomo las maletas de Natsu y lo guio hasta el parque donde un auto con un chofer lo estaban esperando.

''Hacia el hotel Clover por favor. ''Le pidió al chofer el cual encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

''El señor Warrod me pidió que te dijera ciertas cosas así que por favor escuche atentamente.''

''Esta bien. '' Dijo un tanto despreocupado Natsu.

''Se hospedara en el hotel Clover que es parte de la compañía Warrod durante el tiempo en que usted esté aquí, se le concedió una semana libre para que usted pueda ordenar su casa a su comodidad, lo cual será cubierto obviamente por la compañía, dispondrá de una motocicleta y un auto brindados específicamente por el señor Warrod, que ya se encuentran en los estacionamientos que llevan el apellido Dragneel y están a su total disposición… ''

''Wooow… Wooow… Wooow… ¿Tengo… un auto… y una motocicleta a mi total disposición? '' Pregunto un muy entusiasmado y emocionado Natsu.

''Así es ¿Creía que el señor Warrod dejaría que usted estaría solamente con casa y escuela sin recibir algunos lujos? ''

''Eso es increíble.'' Natsu estaba muy alegre de los lujos con los que había sido beneficiado.

Lahar se aclaró la garganta como un gesto para obtener la atención de Natsu.

''Continuando, el señor Warrod le enviara cada 2 semanas una mesada a su disposición, sin embargo si usted quiere obtener más dinero y ganar más experiencia para el futuro, yo le recomendaría conseguir un trabajo aunque claro es su decisión. Y para finalizar, en 3 días deberá presentarse en la preparatoria de Fairy Tail para ser matriculado y comenzar sus clases la semana siguiente, alguna duda señor Dragneel.''

''Para nada, todo en orden.'' Dijo con una sonrisa.

''Entendido entonces nos vemos en 3 días para ser matriculado en la preparatoria, pasare por usted en la mañana.''

''Esta bien.'' Respondido Natsu.

El viaje había terminado, habían llegado al hotel y Lahar acompaño a Natsu hasta su habitación y luego se retiró no sin antes entregarle un catálogo de muebles y otras cosas que tenía el hotel y que estaban a disposición de Natsu y recordarle que en 3 días pasaría por el para matricularlo en la preparatoria.

Natsu observo la habitación en la que se hospedaría los próximos años que estaría ahí. Era realmente lujosa, aunque se esperaba algo así del dueño de la gran compañía Warrod, tenía 2 habitaciones con baños, un baño principal con ciertos lujos, una cocina muy sofisticada con una alacena y un refrigerador totalmente equipados. Aunque el lugar era muy hermoso, sentía que era demasiado para una solo persona, lo que le trajo un poco de melancolía ya que siempre quiso visitar y hospedarse un hotel con su padre.

Empezó ordenando las cosas que traía en su maleta y tomo el cuarto principal, coloco toda su ropa en su lugar y después de ordenar sus cosas, tomo el catalogo que le había entregado Lahar y comenzó a pedir algunas cosas que necesitaría.

En 3 días su habitación ya parecía un hogar con algunos cuadros con fotos de él y su padre y más decoraciones que había hecho, ese día fue con Lahar a ser inscrito en la preparatoria Fairy Tail. No tuvo tiempo de ver los alrededores de la preparatoria ya que Lahar tenía un tiempo apretado y solamente entraron, lo matricularon y se retiraron.

Los otros 4 días, Natsu se había dedicado a explorar la ciudad y ver como había cambiado en el tiempo en que él no había estado, había visitado antiguos lugares recordando su infancia y buscando como perder el tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, el día siguiente era su primer día de clases y obviamente Lahar le había dejado un mensaje recordándoselo. ''Mañana mi primer día de escuela, me pregunto cómo será… Solo espero… que no sea…aburrido…'' Dijo mientras bostezaba y caía en un sueño profundo a la espera de que su nueva aventura comience. ''

**Aquí está la continuación de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado y me digan que opinan de la nueva forma de vivir que tendrá Natsu, claro que no permitiré que los lujos cambien como es Natsu realmente así que tranquilos porque jamás haría que Natsu sea una persona arrogante o algo parecido. XD**

**En el siguiente capítulo les presentare cómo será la vida escolar de Natsu a sus compañeras y otras cosas que tendrán que leerlas para descubrirlas, así que espérenlo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo en el primer capítulo y espero recibir el mismo y la misma aprobación en este. Saludos a todos nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Novablood96**


	3. La preparatoria

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y saber que a muchos les haya gustado, ya que muchos me lo pedían, este capítulo será más largo que el anterior, como siempre gracias por todo y espero que lo disfruten. **

La preparatoria.

Natsu se encontraba en su cuarto, preparándose para asistir a la preparatoria, sus materiales estaban listos, solamente necesitaba terminar de arreglarse el, su uniforme se basaba en una camisa manga larga, pantalones oscuros y una corbata, también tenían un chaleco oscuro, sin embargo, ya que era verano, solamente asistían con la camisa blanca.

Lahar se había ofrecido a acompañar a Natsu en su primer día por si necesitaba algo de ayuda, pero Natsu se negó ya que no quería llamar la atención demasiado, así que ese día iría a clases en su motocicleta.

Una vez arreglado, fue por su motocicleta y se hizo camino hacia su nueva preparatoria, sin embargo ese día no había tenido mucha suerte ya que el tráfico no estaba a su favor, se había levantado temprano pero no estaba al tanto del tráfico que se hacía por las mañanas.

_''Demonios, esto no me lo esperaba, llegare tarde a mi primer día de clases.'' _Natsu se quejaba en su mente mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia su preparatoria. Unos minutos después finalmente logro llegar a la preparatoria. Después de estacionar su moto, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del director, donde supuestamente alguien le daría un pequeño recorrido a la escuela y le mostraría sus salones de clases.

''Señor Dragneel, no cree que llega un poco tarde, temía que se hubiera perdido por la ciudad, pero al parecer, solamente fue víctima del trafico matutino aquí en Fiore. '' Un hombre de baja estatura.

''Si, la verdad estuve atorado por un rato, lamento la tardanza director. ''

''Esta bien muchacho, solo espero que no se repita, bueno la última vez no nos presentamos correctamente, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, director de la preparatoria Fairy Tail y le doy una cordial bienvenida a esta institución.'' Dijo cortésmente Makarov.

''Gracias, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y es un gusto estar aquí. ''

''A juzgar por tus notas y tu expediente, estoy seguro que te adaptaras rápidamente a este lugar, ahora tu primera clase ha comenzado hace unos minutos, estaba planeado que la representante del segundo año te mostrara un poco el colegio y tus salones de clases pero como se le hizo tarde, le pediré a mi asistente que le lleve a su clase. Porlyusica podrías llevar al señor Dragneel a su clase. ''

''Muchas gracias director.'' Dijo Natsu tratando de sonar cortes, luego fue arrastrado por Porlyusica a su salón.''

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases Porlyusica llamo al profesor que estaba impartiendo la clase, este se atendió el llamado, los alumnos aprovecharon la pausa para hablar entre ellos.

''Entonces, dices que estuviste esperando al nuevo alumno desde temprano pero nunca llego a la dirección.'' Una chica de pelo rubio le pregunto a su compañera de a lado.

''Si Lucy, puedes creerlo, llegar tarde en su primer día de clases, me pregunto si podrá encajar en la preparatoria.''

''Oh vamos Erza, recuerda que la primera impresión no es siempre la correcta. ''

''Tal vez no, pero si es muy importante, y si ese sujeto quiere venir aquí a perturbar la paz en la preparatoria, ya vera lo que le espera.'' Dijo Erza.

''Supongo ¿y cuál es el nombre del nuevo alumno? '' Pregunto Lucy.

''No lo sé, simplemente me pidieron que estuviera hoy temprano para recibirlo. ''

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación, el profesor había entrado nuevamente y pidió la atención de toda la clase.

''Atención alumnos, este día recibiremos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, sé que las clases han comenzado hace algunas semanas pero que esto no impida que puedan llevarse bien con él. Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel. '' Dijo el profesor.

Ese nombre provoco un sobresalto en algunas personas del salón, entre ellas, a un hombre alto de cabello negro y a Erza la cual hacia memoria de la última vez que había escuchado ese nombre.

''Adelante no seas tímido.'' El profesor Macao Conbolt llamo a Natsu que aún estaba detrás de la puerta.

_''Bueno ya me llaman, supongo que debo ir._'' Pensó Natsu mientras abría lentamente la puerta del salón.

La clase entera observaba en silencio mientras un hombre alto, de cabello rosado con el uniforme un poco desordenado entraba hasta llegar al lado del profesor.

''¿Natsu? '' El hombre de cabello negro había pronunciado lentamente mientras se había sobresaltado un poco. Esa acción no paso desapercibo por Natsu que se preguntaba, quien era ese sujeto, aunque tenía cierto aspecto que le resultaba familiar.

''Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, vengo del extranjero aunque hace 10 años vivía aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien.'' Dijo con una suave sonrisa, aunque sus palabras no eran del todo convincentes.

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar acerca de su nuevo compañero, algunos chicos criticaban su inusual cabello rosado, algunas chicas por su parte, no dejaban de admirar un cierto atractivo que provenía del nuevo alumno, que combinado con cierta aura misteriosa, lo hacían aún más interesante.

''Siéntase más que bienvenido jovencito, déjame buscarte un lugar donde sentarte, vamos a ver…''

''Profesor, aquí hay un asiento libre al lado de Lucy.'' Grito una chica de baja estatura y de cabello azul.

''Perfecto… Muchas gracias Levy, puedes sentarte por haya.'' Le indico el profesor, Natsu se inclinó y fue hacia su asiento.

Natsu no había visto a sus nuevos compañeros en el trayecto a su asiento, simplemente llego y se sentó y se concentró en prestar atención a la clase.

_''Natsu… así que, después de tanto tiempo, regresaste a Fiore y resulta que volvimos a ser compañeros, quien lo diría, tenemos mucho de qué hablar idiota.'' _Gray pensaba mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_''Natsu Dragneel, ahora lo recuerdo, fue hace 10 años, fui muy cruel con él, cuando no regreso a la escuela, realmente me sentí mal por lo que había hecho, ahora él es el nuevo estudiante, supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo un poco._'' Erza pensó mientras miraba a Natsu que estaba sentado al otro lado de Lucy.

El tiempo pasó y era hora de salir de clases para ir a desayunar. Todos empezaron a salir del salón, Natsu no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, la preparatoria era muy grande y temía que pudiera perderse ya que no conocía los alrededores.

''Quien diría, con el pasar de los años, aun conservas esa expresión de perdido, bueno aunque siempre fuiste así.'' Gray se acercó a Natsu que aún se encontraba en la puerta del salón de clases.

''Eh ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres tú?'' Natsu le pregunto con un tono despistado, aunque la apariencia y la forma de hablar de ese hombre le resultaba muy familiar.

''Vamos Dragneel, no creo haber cambiado tanto como para que no me reconozcas, o es que finalmente quemaste tu cerebro por tanto jugar con fuego.''

Esa última frase hizo clic en el cerebro de Natsu, al cual le regresaron muchos de recuerdos de él y otro chico de cabello negro con el cual eran muy grandes amigos.

''Tu eres Gray… Gray Fullbuster… no es cierto.''

''Así que finalmente me recordaste, ha pasado mucho tiempo Natsu. ''

''Si, supongo. '' Dijo Natsu un poco indiferente

''Natsu… Sobre lo que paso ese día… Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme, todo había pasado tan rápido, realmente fue un cruel lo que te hicieron, quise ir a buscarte a tu casa para saber de ti, pero no estabas y luego nos dieron la noticias que te habías ido al extranjero, realmente temía que no volviera a verte para decirte lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que extrañe a mi mejor amigo en todos estos años.''

Natsu podía sentir la honestidad en las palabras de Gray, realmente él no podía culparlo por lo que le había pasado, Gray le había advertido que no era bueno meterse con la pelirroja pero no le había hecho caso, así que también era su culpa, además tener un amigo en esa academia, no parecía tan mala idea.

''Supongo que está bien, además la transferencia no era algo que yo sabía que pasaría y a mí también… me hacía mucha falta mi mejor amigo. ''

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y salieron al patio para ponerse al tanto de lo que ambos habían vivido en los últimos 10 años.

Gray le había dado a Natsu un pequeño recorrido por la escuela mientras ambos hablaban de cómo habían pasado los últimos años. En comparación a Natsu, Gray había tenido una vida muy tranquila, desde la primeria y secundaria se la pasaba con sus amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, y desde hace un año se encontraba en una relación con una chica muy linda llamada Juvia.

Natsu por su parte le conto todo acerca de él, desde su vida en primaria, incluso la trágica muerte de su padre en secundaria y la actual vida que tenía y que la razón por la que volvió fue porque su padre se lo había pedido.

''Realmente… La haz tenido difícil estos años… Lo siento mucho viejo'' Le dijo Gray.

''Si… Pero estoy bien, sé que mi padre habría querido que regresara aquí, y el señor Warrod es un buen tutor, así que no la he pasado completamente mal.'' Le dijo Natsu un poco más animado.

El tiempo del receso termino y ambos debían regresar a sus salones de clases.

''Por cierto ¿Quién es la representante del segundo año? Se suponía que debía reunirme con ella por la mañana pero con el tráfico que había llegue tarde y ella ya se había ido a clases así que supongo que debo disculparme.''

''Si… La representa…Ella es nuestra compañera, así que yo le podría decir por ti… además no creo que quieras saber quién es…''

''Si, tengo que saberlo se tomó la molestia de esperarme, lo menos que puedo hacer es disc…'' Natsu no pudo terminar su oración ya que cierta pelirroja se había atravesado por su camino.

''Natsu Dragneel. Soy Erza Scarlet… La representante de segundo año.''

Natsu se había quedado totalmente helado, el solo recordar a esa persona aun le causaba algunos escalofríos por la espalda hasta el día de ahora... Y pensar que la persona que le había causado tanto dolor en su infancia y había cambiado su vida y su personalidad a alguien más reservado… No solo era la representante de segundo año, sino que también, como en aquel entonces, sería su compañera de clases.

''Erza… Scarlet…'' Pronuncio débilmente mientras un sudor frio comenzó crearse en su rostro, estaba pálido y algunas partes de su cuerpo como sus manos, temblaban un poco, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Gray.

''L- Lo siento Erza… Natsu se siente un poco mal, creo que es por el cambio de horario ya que no se ha vuelto a acostumbrar así que lo llevare a la enfermería, dile al profesor por mi….'' Dijo mientras empujaba a Natsu alejándolo de Erza.

Gray había llevado a Natsu a la sala de estar de los alumnos de segundo año para que tomara un poco de agua y tratara de calmarse un poco.

''Cielos hombre, no creí que verla realmente te afectara tanto, bueno supongo que es comprensible por todo lo que paso en aquel entonces.''

''Lo siento, realmente no esperaba encontrarme con ella nuevamente.'' Dijo Natsu un poco más tranquilo. ''Y como es ella ahora.''

''Realmente, no se parece en nada a la Erza de hace 10 años, unas semanas luego de que te fueras, empezó a abrirse un poco más a las personas, en secundaria había cambiado totalmente, se había convertido una chica responsable, aunque claro muy estricta, sin embargo, su actitud seria, sus calificaciones y su preocupación por el cuerpo estudiantil la llevaron a ser la representan de segundo año.''

''Ya veo, se nota que ha cambiado con los años, aunque… sé que no es muy maduro de mi parte pero… Realmente no puedo perdonarle tan fácilmente.'' Dijo Natsu con un tono un poco desanimado.

''Supongo que está bien, es tu decisión. Por ahora deberíamos ir a clases.''

Natsu y Gray se retiraron de la sala de estar y se dirigieron a su salón de clases, al entrar se dirigieron cada uno a sus asientos que les indico su profesor, el tiempo paso volando al igual que la clase, el timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos comenzaron a retirarse del salón.

''Natsu, hay alguien a quien quiero que presentarte.'' Dijo Gray llevando a Natsu fuera del salón de clases hacia donde estaba una hermosa chica de cabello azul, piel blanca y de hermosa figura.

''Ella es Juvia Loxar, ella… es mi novia.'' Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

''Gusto en conocerlo señor Natsu.'' Dijo cortésmente la joven

''Señor me hace sentir un poco viejo, dime solo Natsu, gusto en conocerte.''

Natsu se acercó al oído de Gray y le murmuro algunas cosas.

''Quien se hubiera imaginado que alguien con cerebro de hielo pudiera conseguirse una chica como esa. Jeje.'' Dijo Natsu con un tono juguetón

''Cierra la boca idiota. '' Lo contesto Gray con el mismo tono.

''Bueno tengo que dejarlos, el director me pidió que lo viera en el almuerzo.'' Natsu mintió ya que no quería hacer un mal tercio.

''Estas seguro, puedes alcanzarnos después, estaremos en las gradas.'' Dijo Gray.

''No te preocupes, además ya le quite mucho tiempo con su novia a Juvia. Nos vemos luego.'' Dijo mientras provocaba un pequeño rubor en la pareja.

Natsu se alejó en dirección a la cafetería para comprar un almuerzo y buscar donde comer. Había intentado buscar asiento en la cafetería, pero todo parecía estar lleno así que se dirigió a la azotea, donde se encontraba totalmente solo, esto le recordaba a su antigua secundaria, busco un lugar adecuado y comenzó a comer.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, una vez termino de comer, deposito los utensilios en la basura y se había quedado observando la vista que tenía desde la azotea del edificio principal, podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, incluso el hotel donde se hospedaba, sin darse cuenta la puerta de las gradas se abrió y escuchaba pases que se acercaron a donde él se encontraba.

''¿Natsu Dragneel?''

Natsu reconoció casi de inmediato la voz de la persona que le hablaba y lentamente giro su cabeza con cierto nerviosismo.

''Erza Scarlet.'' Respondió secamente.

''Supongo que aún no te olvidas de mí.''

''¿Estas bromeando? Realmente crees que olvidaría todo lo que me hiciste cuando yo únicamente trataba de ser amistoso y hacerte sentir cómoda.'' Dijo con una notable furia en su voz.

''Lo sé, realmente lamento lo que te hice.''

''Aja.'' Respondió secamente Natsu.

Erza había tratado de disculparse con Natsu sobre las cosas que había hecho en su infancia, sin embargo, Natsu se mostraba muy indiferente y solamente respondía con palabras cortas, lo cual empezaba a molestar a Erza.

''Escucha, realmente lo siento, ya he dicho suficiente, es cosa tuya si decides perdonarme o no. '' Dijo una Erza un poco irritada.

''Lo que sea'' dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a las gradas para irse de ese lugar.

''Realmente, eres muy inmaduro.'' Dijo Erza.

''¿Disculpa? Yo trate de ser amable y me trataste como una basura.''

''Yo jamás pedí tu amabilidad''

''Hay, por favor, llegaste a un nuevo colegio, diciendo que no eras de muchos amigos, mientras te mostrabas fría, era obvio que querías llamar la atención.''

''¿Disculpa? ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando así?''

''Quien quiera que seas me importa un carajo.''

''Tu, bastardo de cabello rosado, más te vale que te disculpes o convertiré tu estadía en esta preparatoria un infierno. ''

''Inténtalo si quieres, cabeza roja, no me asustaras tan fácilmente.''

Natsu y Erza comenzaron a discutir entre ellos y así hubieran seguido si no fuera porque Gray entro en la azotea en busca de Natsu, solo para encontrarse con esa escena y corrió donde su amiga.

''Natsu tranquilízate, lo lamento Erza, te pido disculpas por la actitud de este idiota, realmente lo siento''. Dijo Natsu mientras arrastraba a Natsu hasta las gradas y retirarse a un sitio más tranquilo.

''¿Por qué hiciste eso cerebro de hielo? Ella empezó a pelear. ''

''Idiota, no es bueno hacerse enemigo de Erza Scarlet, esa chica es como un demonio, su estricta forma de ser y otros atributos la han llevado a ser conocida como el demonio rojo de Fairy Tail, el año pasado esa chica hizo cosas que no te imaginas, aunque se ganó muchos enemigos, realmente subió aún más el estatus de esta preparatoria.''

''Tch… Eso no le da el derecho a creerse, la gran cosa, lo que esa chica necesita es que alguien le muestre que no es la única que puede tener notas perfectas en todo.''

''Si ¿Pero dónde encontraras a alguien así de perfecto?''

''Tranquilo, que de eso me encargo yo.'' Dijo Natsu con una honesta y gran sonrisa de emoción. ''Estoy encendido.''

**Hola a todos, sé que esta capitulo no fue tan emocional como lo habían sido los otros, sin embargo aquí se marca el inicio de la rivalidad que existirá entre Natsu y Erza. ¿Podrá esa rivalidad convertirse algún día en amor? Continúen leyendo mi historia para que lo averigüen. Actualizare tan pronto como tenga tiempo, aunque es muy probable que suba el capítulo 4 el domingo, luego de eso, se viene una semana un poco pesada para mí, pero encontrare algo de tiempo para poder actualizar.**

**Un saludo a todos y espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, cuídense y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Novablood96**


	4. La competencia

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, al parecer la semana de trabajo pesado se adelantó y no pude actualizar tan rápido como esperaba, pero encontré un poco de tiempo para poder escribir este capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero disfruten este capítulo. Saludos.**

_Competencia._

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Natsu ingreso a la preparatoria, gracias a la ayuda de Gray, se había puesto al día con las clases, lo cual para sorpresa para muchos, no le tomo tanto tiempo como debería, también en clases sus clases completas, ejercicios resueltos entre muchas otras cosas que dejaban boquiabiertos a muchos profesores.

La semana de exámenes de periodo, para muchos, esa semana es un dolor de cabeza, pero no para nuestro protagonista pelirosa, ya que gracias a su educación con todos los tutores a los que le impuso Warrod para crear una buena imagen de el para el futuro, sus exámenes fueron casi como comer un pastel.

La semana de los resultados académicos llego y como siempre los resultados eran publicados en el pizarrón de anuncios frente al edificio de segundo año. Muchas personas temían que ese día llegara, mientras otras estaban más que ansiosas de ver sus notas.

Entre estas personas se encontraba Erza Scarlet, después del incidente en la azotea con Natsu, ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra en ninguna ocasión, solamente se lanzaban miradas de reojo que reflejaban cierto desprecio el uno del otro, pero eso no importaba ahora, ella se dirigía directamente al pizarrón para apreciar sus calificaciones, esta vez ella se había esmerado en sus estudios, así que esperaba un promedio más alto que el que había tenido anteriormente.

Las personas alrededor del pizarrón vieron que la pelirroja se acercaba al pizarrón y comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ''ahí viene Erza.'', ''Lo más seguro para nosotras seria no estorbarle el camino.'' Y empezaron a abrir espacio para permitir que ella pasara y así evitar problemas.

La pelirroja llego al pizarrón de busco su nombre en la cima de la lista, su sorpresa cuando encontró que su promedio había sobrepasado el de sus calificaciones en años pasados con 9,5. Sin embargo, se encontraba en el segundo lugar, pero eso no era todo, su sorpresa creció aún más al ver quien la había superado.

Natsu Dragneel se encontraba en el primer puesto, su promedio había llegado al 100 junto con una A++ al lado del mismo, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie obtenía un promedio perfecto y muchos estaban esperanzado en que Erza lo obtuviera, pero no era su nombre el que estaba en el primer lugar y menos el que tenía la nota perfecta. Dos personas se habían colocado un poco más separadas de ella y observaron el pizarrón.

''I-Imposible, jamás había visto que alguien llegara a la nota más alta, viejo eso es totalmente increíble.'' Gray hablaba con un poco de sudor cayendo de su frente.

''O-Oye, tranquilízate blanca nieves, no es la gran cosa.'' Dijo Natsu, él había esperado algo así, aunque su objetivo no era otro más que demostrarle a cierta pelirroja que no era tan perfecta como creía, lo cual vio cumplido cuando vio a Erza retirarse con cierta frustración del lugar. _''Misión cumplida.'' _

Erza se había hecho camino hacia la oficina de administración donde pediría una explicación de lo que había pasado con sus notas, normalmente ella lo habría aceptado con facilidad y se esforzaría más para la siguiente ocasión, pero esta vez no, ella no podía aceptar que él, de entre todas las personas la había superado, simplemente no podía creerlo así que decidió buscar una explicación. Al llegar a la oficina, Porlyusica, la secretaria del director la había detenido y le dijo que se acercara a ella.

''Supongo que vienes a averiguar sobre los resultados de las calificaciones ¿o me equivoco?.'' Dijo la secretaria haciendo que erza abriera aun poco los ojos.

''N-No ¿cómo lo supo? ''

''Ya me lo esperaba.'' Dijo mientras sacaba unos documentos de su escritorio.

'' Aquí están los resultados de cada examen que se le realizo… Todos tiene la nota máxima.'' Dijo causando una gran sorpresa a la pelirroja.

''E- Eso es imposible como alguien… ''

''¿Va a tener la nota máxima en todos sus exámenes?'' Dijo interrumpiendo a Erza.

''Veras, estaba revisando el historial académico de ese chico, y sus notas eran la de un estudiante promedio, no pasaba del 8 en su promedio, sin embargo, en los últimos 3 años sus notas incrementaron muchísimo, recibimos muy buenas recomendaciones de su preparatoria anterior. Ese chico es como una especie de superdotado. No sé qué fue lo que le paso pero debió ser grande para convertir a un chico promedio en un genio.

Erza reviso las notas de sus últimos años con gran sorpresa, sus notas no bajaron del 9,7 y tenía buenas observaciones de los maestros, parecía como si se tratara de otra persona cuando leía sus reportes. Cuando salió de la oficina de administración se encontró con su mejor amiga.

''¡Erza! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ya vistes las calificaciones?''

''Si Lucy ''

''¿Éstas bien?''

''Si, no te preocupes.'' Dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

''De acuerdo, vamos a tomar algo.'' Dijo mientras se llevaba a su amiga por algo para tomar.

Natsu por su parte le había llamado al señor Warrod para hablarle sobre su promedio, cuando le dio las noticias, Warrod le felicito un poco y luego colgó ya que estaba un poco ocupado. _''Si tan solo el viejo estuviera aquí, iríamos a celebrar comiendo algo después de la escuela, como te extraño padre.'' _Ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo desde la azotea.

**XX** **_3 días después** **_XX **

La clase de educación física estaba iniciando, primero se hacían los estiramientos, luego de eso se hacían competencias de velocidad a lo largo de la cancha, como siempre nadie quería ser el primero en pasar, ya que siempre tenían que competir con Erza y a ella nadie le ganaba.

''A ver, díganme ¿Quién competirá en la primera carrera a parte de Erza?'' Pregunto el entrenador Goldmine mientras muchos reprochaban.

''¡Yo lo hare profesor!.''

Todos los alumnos volvieron a ver para ver quién era el valiente o el idiota que se había atrevido a retar a Erza solo para encontrar que era Natsu, el cual estaba estirando sus brazos y preparándose para la gran carrera.

''Excelente, muy bien será una carrera de ida y vuelta, salen cuando suene el silbato.''

''Tal vez me ganaste en las calificaciones, pero siempre he sido la mejor en los deportes. '' Dijo Erza con orgullo en su voz.

''Pues eso está por terminar.'' Dijo Natsu.

El silbato sonó y ambos comenzaron su carrera, Erza estaba totalmente decidida a ganar esta carrera, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la primera mitad, luego regreso en el mismo trayecto corriendo con toda su alma, cuando ya faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar, Erza ya aseguraba su victoria, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu la rebaso por la derecha y la dejo atrás.

Muchas personas observaron cómo a la mejor deportista del segundo año y probablemente de toda la preparatoria le habían ganado como si de un juego se tratase, incluso el entrenador que pensaba que Erza era la persona más rápida de toda la preparatoria, quedo boquiabierto por la habilidad del adolescente.

Al llegar Natsu a la meta, 7 segundos después llego Erza. ''Supongo que no se puede ser la mejor en todo.'' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa haciendo enojar a Erza.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar acerca del chico nuevo y como había superado a su representante en muchas cosas. Luego de que todos realizaran sus respectivas carreras el profesor interrumpió estas conversaciones para anunciar la siguiente actividad.

''Muy bien, ahora todos aquellos que quieran jugar algún deporte, tomen un balón, formen equipos y vayan a sus respectivas canchas, y los que no quieran hacer nada pueden estarse tranquilos. Los chicos tomaron un balón de futbol, mientras algunas chicas tomaron una de voleibol y se fueron cada quien para su cancha.

''Oi Natsu ¿sabes jugar? '' Le pregunto Gray.

''No lo sé, averigüémoslo.'' Dijo Natsu emocionado.

''Muy bien, te vienes en mi equipo, nuestros compañeros son Loke, Jet, Hibiki, Warren y nuestro portero es Reedus. ''

''Excelente.'' Dijo Natsu con Emoción.

''¡Animo Gray! ''

Grito Juvia afuera de la cancha animando a su novio, el cual le contesto con un saludo en la mano y una sonrisa.

El partido dio comienzo y Natsu y Gray eran los atacantes principales, nadie podía creer la coordinación que estos dos tenían al jugar, eran imparables, a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado el partido, Natsu anoto el primer gol de forma espectacular, era imparable, era muy rápido y tenía mucha habilidad en el juego.

''Vamos Natsu.'' ''Eres increíble.'' Muchas de las chicas que observaban afuera se impresionaron con la habilidad que Natsu tenía y habían comenzado a gritarle.

El partido termino con un marcador d con 4 goles de Natsu y 3 de Gray. El entrenador estaba muy impresionado con la habilidad que tenía Natsu y con la fabulosa coordinación que tenía con Gray, así que más tarde le invitaría a formar parte del equipo de futbol oficial de la academia.

Erza se había dado cuenta del alboroto que causaban las chicas y suspendieron el juego de voleibol para ver de qué se trataba cuando vio la forma en que Natsu se movía con el balón quedo muy impresionada, no se imaginaba que pudiera ser tan bueno.

''Es muy bueno ¿no lo crees Erza?'' Pregunto Lucy con un atisbo de emoción.

''Si, supongo que sí.''

_''Lucy tiene razón, es muy bueno en todo lo que hace, supongo que esta vez… la mala de la historia soy yo, pero no te descuides Dragneel que algún día te superare.'' _Pensaba Erza con una suave mientras veía la expresión de felicidad del chico a quien ahora no consideraba una total molestia.

**Sé que es corto** **pero como les dije antes, no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar y está por comenzar una semana muy pesada ya que tengo la exposición de un proyecto que he estado trabajando durante todo el año, deséenme suerte. Así que tengo serias dudas de si podre actualizar en ella, pero lo les prometo 3 cosas**

**1. Si tengo tiempo en la semana, les traeré una actualización. **

**2. Que el siguiente capítulo será más largo.**

**3. En el siguiente capítulo finalmente habrá un avance romántico entre nuestros dos protagonistas.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, esperare sus reviews y les deseo lo mejor a tos, muchas gracias por leer mis historias.**

**`Novablood96**


	5. Pequeños sentimientos

**Hola a todos, después de trabajar hasta el cansancio con la presentación de mi proyecto he conseguido finalmente un día libre para actualizar el fic aunque la presentación no finaliza hasta el domingo, bueno sin más comentarios que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

_Pequeños sentimientos_

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, Natsu llevaba en la preparatoria mes y medio, y en ese tiempo él y Erza se la pasaban compitiendo por todo, incluso en labores mínimas terminaban en alguna competencia para ver quién era el mejor.

Una tarde, Erza se había quedado después de clases para arreglar algunos papeles sobre los alumnos de segundo año ya que era su labor como la representante. De hecho era realmente tarde y el cielo comenzaba a adornarse de estrellas.

''Finalmente, después de arreglar todo, ya puedo ir a casa.'' Dijo en voz alta, cuando vio lo tarde que era, le mando un mensaje a su madre que estaba bien y que iba de camino para que no se preocupara y salió a su casa.

Erza estaba en el centro de la ciudad fuera de la estación de tren, para su mala suerte, la estación estaba totalmente vacía ya que ultimo tren que pasaba por su casa ya había salido, así que por mucho que lo odiaba, debía tomar 2 autobuses para ir a casa así que comenzó a caminar.

En el trayecto, 3 hombres de aspecto callejero se dieron cuenta de ella y comenzaron a seguirla.

''Oye pelirroja, no crees que es un poco peligroso caminar a estas horas?'' Un hombre alto de pelo negro, piel bronceada y barba se le atravesó.

''Ji Ji Ji, no es bueno que una jovencita este sola tan tarde'' Un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro y con un bigote alargado hasta sus mejillas se le coloco a su izquierda.

''Es verdad, deja que nosotros te acompañemos a tu casa preciosa.'' Un hombre de pelo plateado con tatuajes bajo sus ojos la acorralo por la derecha.

(Iván Dreyar, José Porla y Erigor respectivamente).

''Lo siento, puedo ir sola a casa, no necesito de su compañía.'' Dijo Erza con un tono indiferente rodeando a los 3 hombres.

''No creo que lo entiendas niña, nosotros no te dejaremos ir.'' Dijo Iván agarrándola por el hombro para detenerla.

Erza tomo su mano y con un hábil movimiento lanzo a José al suelo.

''Atrápenla.'' Dijo Iván mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Erigor y José atacaron a Erza que estaba de espaldas y sujetaron fuertemente sus brazos para que no pudiera golpearlos.

''Pequeña mocosa, crees que te libraras tan fácil, pero luces muy deliciosa, jugare un poco contigo preciosa.'' Dijo Iván mientras tapaba la boca de Erza para que no pudiera gritar. Intento encestarle una patada pero fue detenida por Iván. Comenzaron a llevársela del lugar a donde estuviera más apartado y oscuro.

Cuando Erza daba todo por acabado escucho que alguien corría hacia donde se encontraban. Antes de darse alguien había golpeado a Iván directo en el rostro mandándolo al suelo.

''¿No les parece que 3 contra una chica es algo injusto? Déjenme emparejar un poco las cosas bastardos.''

Ante los ojos de Erza se encontraba un muy enfurecido Natsu que miraba a sus captores con total odio y unas grandes intenciones asesinas.

''Pequeño mocoso pagaras muy caro lo que acabas de hacer.'' Dijo Iván mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

''Pueden venir los 3 si lo desean, el resultado será el mismo.''

José y Erigor soltaron a Erza y atacaron por los lados, sin embargo Natsu se apartó y con un ágil movimiento golpeo a Erigor justo en abdomen dejándolo totalmente noqueado. Erza se sorprendió al ver la fuerza con la que el joven había golpeado a su oponente. José había agarrado un tubo que encontró en el suelo y con el intento golpear a Natsu.

Natsu ágilmente se quitó su camisa y la utilizo para frenar el golpe del tubo. Con sus brazos envolvió la camisa al tubo y lo tiro al aire, mientras José estaba distraído viendo como su arma volaba por los aires, Natsu le dio un gancho a la quijada con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho golpeo su estómago dejándolo sin aire, luego lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto por el aire hasta que llegara al suelo, luego se colocó sobre él y le golpeo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Iván se estaba asustando, sus 2 compañeros no pudieron contra el chico de pelo rosa así que utilizo su último recurso, saco de su bolsillo una navaja con la cual apunto a Natsu.

''Es mejor que te apartes enano, no quería usarlo pero no me das otra opción.'' Dijo Iván más confiado.

''Quien debería estar corriendo eres tu anciano.''

Iván ataco con su navaja pero Natsu fue más ágil, se hizo para atrás evitando ser cortado, luego con una increíble patada golpeo a Iván en el rostro haciéndolo rodar en el suelo, luego Natsu fue hacia donde estaba y lo levanto por el cuello.

''Ahora escucha anciano, no quiero volver a verte a ti o a alguno de tus amigos cerca de aquí, porque la próxima vez no seré tan suave.'' Le dijo de forma amenazante.

''S-Si, no volveremos aquí. Lo prometo.'' Dijo un muy asustado Iván levantándose y comenzando a correr dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Natsu se volvió hasta donde estaba Erza y con un tono más suave.

''¿Estas bien? '' Dijo un poco preocupado.

''S-Sí.'' dijo más tranquila. ''¿Cómo fue que pudiste derrotarlos tan fácilmente?''

''Pues… Entrene algunas artes marciales en los últimos años, un poco de defensa personal y savate.''

''Ya veo.'' Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayo repentinamente al piso.

''Oi oi que sucede.'' Dijo Natsu corriendo a su lado.

''Es mi tobillo, me duele un poco.'' Dijo mientras se agarraba su pierna.

''Déjame ver.''

''No, está bien, puedo caminar.'' Dijo mientras trataba de pararse pero volvió a caer

''No es momento para estar haciéndote la fuerte cuando es obvio que estas lastimada Scarlet, así que déjate de fingir y enséñame tu tobillo.'' Dijo con un tono serio.

Erza no se pudo negar después de ver su forma de hablarle así que bajo su media y le mostro su tobillo que estaba ligeramente inflamado.

''Está un poco inflamado pero por suerte no es nada de que preocuparse.''

''¿Cómo lo sabes?''

''He visto y he aprendido algunas cosas relacionadas a la medicina, un tobillo inflamado es algo básico.''

Natsu se puso de pie y agarro a Erza estilo de novia, esto causo mucha sorpresa a la pelirroja.

''P-Pero... ¿Q-Que crees que estás haciendo Dragneel?'' Moviéndose para tratar que la soltara.

''Tengo algo que te puede ayudar, así que no te quejes y quédate tranquila.'' Dijo mientras la sacaba de ese horrible callejón.

Mientras estaba caminando Erza no pudo aguantar el hacerle una pregunta a Natsu.

''¿P-Porque haces todo esto? No se supone que tú me odias.''

''Estabas en desventaja, 3 contra 1 no es justo por donde sea que lo mires… Además… jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a mi rival.'' Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Erza se sonrojo un poco debido a la situación, así que decidió apartar la mirada para que Natsu no la viera de esa forma.

''¿C-Como fue que me encontraste? ''

''Pues la verdad, fue una coincidencia, salía del gimnasio, entonces pase comprando algunas provisiones para mi luego me dirigía a mi apartamento y mientras miraba por la ventana fue que vi lo que sucedía.''

''¿Ventana?'' Dijo Erza

''Si.'' Dijo Natsu antes de detenerse frente a un lindo auto color rojo. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y coloco a Erza suavemente en el asiento, abrió la guantera y saco una venda y una pomada.

''Normalmente ocupo esto cuando me he excedido con el ejercicio, pero esta vez, te serán más de ayuda a ti''. Dijo mientras destapaba la pomada, suavemente comenzó a hacerle unos masajes a Erza para que su dolor disminuyera.

_''Este sujeto… Nadie jamás había tocado mis piernas.''_ Pensaba Erza con nerviosismo al ver como el chico de pelo rosa al que consideraba su rival estaba haciendo algo que jamás le permitiría alguien que no fueran sus padres.

''Listo con esto será suficiente de pomada, ahora te colocare la venda, dolerá un poco al principio, pero te sentirás mejor.'' Dijo mientras suavemente comenzaba a rodear su tobillo con la venda.

''Listo, para mañana ya estarás bien.'' Dijo con una sonrisa.

''G-Gra…cias.'' Dijo Erza suavemente.

Natsu se sorprendió pero luego respondió tranquilamente ''No hay de qué.''

''Bueno es un poco tarde, así que supongo que es mi deber irte a dejar a tu casa.'' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

''N-No es necesario, iba a tomar el bus.''

''Si claro… pero ahora yo te iré a dejar.'' Dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta para que no siguiera discutiendo.

Natsu entro en su auto y comenzó a salir de ese lugar.

''Entonces… ¿Dónde está tu casa?''

''Cerca del teatro, está un poco lejos así que puedes dejarme un alguna estación de bus.''

''No empieces Scarlet, además ya estamos de camino.''

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio durante muchos minutos, aunque aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Erza, así que Natsu decidió romper el silencio para ambientar un poco la situación.

''Así que… ¿Que hacías tan tarde lejos de tu casa?''

''Salí hasta tarde de la preparatoria arreglando la información de los alumnos de segundo año.''

''Ya veo, bueno supongo que es tu deber como representante, pero tus padres no se preocupan?.''

''Les mande un mensaje al salir de la preparatoria, deben suponer que estoy de camino.''

''Que bien.'' Dijo mientras continuaba conduciendo.

''Y tu… ¿No tienes problemas al llegar tarde a tu casa?''

''Realmente no tengo horario de llegada aunque no es que este fuera hasta muy tarde, tengo hábitos de estudio un poco apretados.'' Dijo tratando de evitar entrar en temas familiares, ya que hablar sobre eso lo entristecía un poco.

''Ya veo, bueno me lo supuse.''

Continuaron con pocas conversaciones hasta llegar al teatro, desde ahí Erza guio a Natsu hasta donde se encontraba su casa.

''Bueno es aquí.''

''¿Está bien si te dejo aquí? Puedo ayudarte a llegar hasta la entrada de tu casa.''

''No te preocupes me siento mejor, al menos lo suficiente como para llegar a mi casa. ''

''Esta bien supongo.''

''G-Gracias de nuevo… Por tu ayuda.'' Dijo con un leve rubor mirando hacia otro lado.

''De nada, y no te preocupes, este será nuestro secreto.'' Dijo suavemente haciendo sonrojar más a la pelirroja.

Una vez entro a su casa saludo a sus padres para avisarles que ya había llegado y subió directo a su habitación repasando los sucesos de las últimas horas pero por sobre todo, lo que más estaba en su cabeza era la heroica forma en que Natsu la había salvado y la forma tan amable y considerada con la que la trato, esos recuerdos comenzaron a crear una leve presión en su pecho.

_''Natsu Dragneel… Creo que realmente me equivoque contigo…'' _Un fuerte latido de su corazón la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. _''¿Q-Que fue eso…?_

Erza decido dormirse para ver si en la mañana siguiente esos fuertes latidos se tranquilizaban un poco, ya que pensó que se debían al susto que paso, pero muy dentro de ella, sentimientos por el chico de pelo rosa comenzaban a crecer lentamente.

**Bueno como había prometido, este capítulo conto con más romance que los anteriores, sé que las actitudes de algunos personajes no concuerdan con las del anime pero así parecía un poco más interesante. Por cierto y si se lo preguntan, en este fic Iván no es realmente el hijo de Makarov, solo lo puse con nombre y apellido para que identificaran de quien se trataba.**

**Como siempre espero ansioso sus reviews para saber sus opiniones del capítulo y cualquier recomendación o algo así pueden hacérmela llegar mediante los reviews o con un mensaje privado. Gracias por su fiel lectura y nos veremos en otro capítulo, saludos.**

**Novablood96**


	6. Te lo demostrare

**Hola a todos nuevamente, me tarde un poco en actualizar porque si semana está plagada de preparación para una importante prueba en los estudios, por suerte gane el primer lugar en mi proyecto, eso fue genial, bueno esta semana termina todo lo pesado y tengo una semana libre, pero después se vienen los finales así que publicar capítulos para las próximas 2 semanas, bueno sin más que decir, aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

_Te lo demostrare._

Erza se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, no había nadie más que ella, empezó a levantarse y a caminar, pero rápidamente choco contra una pared, intento dar la vuelta pero volvió a chocar.

''¿Dónde estoy? ¡Sáquenme de aquí! '' Gritaba fuertemente mientras golpeaba todo, desde muy pequeña Erza siempre le había temido a los lugares y que estuviera oscuro no ayudaba tampoco.

''¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!'' Gritaba aún más fuerte, pero era inútil, por más que gritara no había nada su alrededor, era un espacio vacío. Erza comenzaba a flaquear y a desesperarse, quería salir de ese lugar.

''Ayúdenme… Por favor.'' Decía entre cortado y de rodillas golpeando los muros que la encerraban.

''Tranquila… aquí estoy.'' Sin darse cuenta, alguien le había puesto su mano en el hombro. ''Jamás permitirá que te hagan daño.''

Esta frase hizo clic en el cerebro de Erza, levanto su rostro para ver quien la había salvado, cuando despejo su visto, observo a un atractivo chico de cabello rosa con una sonrisa.

''N-Nat…su. '' Dijo sorprendida.

''No dejare que nada te pase, porque yo...'' Lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a Erza.

**¡RIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIING!**

La alarma al lado de su cama comenzó a sonar para avisarle que era hora de levantarse.

_''¿P- Pero… Que rayos? ¿Qué fue… Ese sueño?_''

Erza se levantó de su cama sudada, aún conservaba la ropa del día anterior ya que sus pensamientos no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa, y creía que dormirse seria su solución, pero no fue así.

Erza salió de su cama y comenzó a preparase para ir a la preparatoria, luego de bañarse y arreglarse salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela.

Una vez llego a su escuela, fue hacia su salón de clases, donde la esperaba su mejor amiga.

''Erza, hola.'' Saludo una hermosa rubia.

''Hola Lucy, buenos días.''

''¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer?''

''Un poco tarde, pero no te preocupes… No volverá a pasar.'' Dijo recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior.

''Ya veo, está bien.'' Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y a tomar su lugar en el salón de clases, Erza estaba un poco ansiosa mientras observaba la entrada.

''Erza ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?''

''E-Eh, perdona Lucy.'' Dijo volviendo a ver a su amiga

''Te pregunte que si esperabas a alguien? Haz estado viendo la entrada desde hace rato.''

''A-Ah, no… No es importante.''

''Si tú lo dices.''

Unos minutos después cierto chico de cabello rosa entro al salón junto a su amigo de cabello oscuro, su llegada sobresalto un poco a la pelirroja.

El día había pasado volando, y Erza trataba de hablar con Natsu pero por alguna razón no podía acercarse a él. Su plan para agradecerle su ayuda fracaso.

Cuando llego a su casa fue directamente a su cuarto, preguntándose porque no tuvo el valor de hablarle, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna excusa para poder hablarle, su madre entro en su habitación.

''Erza, aquí está tu ropa, por cierto ¿De quién es esta venda? La encontré hoy en tu cama así que la lave pero no es nuestra.''

''E-Es… Es de Lucy, probablemente la puse en mi bolsa por error, gracias mamá, se la devolveré mañana mismo.''

Con una excelente excusa para hablar con el chico de pelo rosa, se durmió esperando el día de mañana.

**XX_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_XX**

Erza se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, llego a la preparatoria y a su salón de clases, todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo.

Fue en busca de Natsu, sabía que el siempre almorzaba en la azotea porque Gray almorzaba siempre junto a Juvia, así que cuando termino su almuerzo, se disculpó con Lucy y se dirigió a la azotea. Al llegar se asomó un poco en la puerta para ver si él se encontraba y efectivamente estaba ahí, viendo hacia la distancia.

_''Ahí está… Bueno, creo que es ahora o nunca.'' _Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelirosa.

''¿N-Natsu?.''

''Eh? Scarlet? ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Dijo un poco sorprendido por la presencia de Erza.

''Y-Yo… Vine a darte esto.'' Dijo mostrando la venda que le había colocado en su tobillo hace 2 días.''

''Oh… Así que es eso, gracias. '' Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su venda de regreso.

''También… Quería agradecerte de nuevo, tanto por salvarme como por no decirle a nadie lo que sucedió.''

''No te preocupes, además, habíamos acordado que sería nuestro secreto.'' Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

''Aun así… gracias.'' Dijo mientras veía hacia otro lado, debido al nerviosismo que le causaba ver directamente a Natsu.

''Por cierto… Escuchaste sobre la competencia de la preparatoria dentro de 2 semanas?''

''Creo que mencionaron algo de eso en los avisos matutinos, creo que vendrá otra preparatoria a competir contra nosotros en deportes, estudios y otras cosas ¿no?.''

''Si, así es. ¿Estás pensando en participar en algo?'' Pregunto Erza.

''Pues por obligación tengo que participar en el futbol, desde que el profesor me forzó… Digo me invito a entrar al equipo de la academia.'' Dijo esto último rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. ''Aunque tal vez participe en otra cosa después de eso, tal vez en la carrera de relevos y uno que otro juego, y tú?''

''Pues, ya que soy parte del equipo de voleibol tengo que participar, además también estaré participando en muchas otras actividades como la competencia de inteligencia, que es donde los estudiantes del mismo año de las escuelas, compiten para ver quién gana en un concurso donde se les hace preguntas de todas las materias, y quien tenga más respuestas correctas será el ganador.''

''Ya veo, más te vale que ganes, sino, no serás digna de llamarte mi rival.''

''D-Dalo por hecho, definitivamente ganare esa competencia y te demostrare de lo que soy capaz.'' Dijo con un poco de rubor en su cara.

''Bien, porque definitivamente iré a verte.'' Dijo con una sonrisa

''Adelante y veras que yo seré la que gane al final.''

''Bien, entonces buena suerte.'' Dijo con una sonrisa antes de guiñarle el ojo y salir por la puerta.

_''Ya vera, definitivamente ganare esa competencia.'' _Pensaba mientras hacia una mirada determinada.

_''Le demostrare lo que puedo hacer.''_

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, sé que es corto, pero por las actividades y todo no me queda mucho tiempo de hacerlo más largo, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo. ¿Qué sucederá durante la competencia entre escuelas? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, les prometo que estará entre el lunes y el miércoles. Gracias por los reviews, aunque no estaría mal que dejen unos cuantos más, así sabría si les está gustando o tengo que cambiar algo. Gracias a todos por leer. Saludos**

**Novablood96. **


	7. La competencia entre preparatorias

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí con una actualización del fic. A veces me gustaría subir actualizaciones más seguido pero por falta de tiempo no se puede xD también me gustaría aprovechar para agradecer a miguelpuentedejesus****…**** Viejo gracias por tu fiel lectura, eres el primero en dejar reviews gracias de verdad. También a ****treeofsakuras****. Gracias por su fiel lectura a ambos. Bueno sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

_La competencia entre preparatorias._

Dos semanas después de la confrontación entre Natsu y Erza en la azotea ambos permanecieron sin hablarse, ya que ambos se concentraron en prepararse para sus respectivas actividades de ese día.

Natsu entreno su cuerpo al máximo en el gimnasio y en las prácticas de futbol, claro sin descuidar sus estudios, ya que era su obligación tener notas excelentes. Erza también estaba entrenando en todo lo que podía, hacia un doble esfuerzo ya que quería demostrarle a cierto pelirosa de lo que podía ser capaz.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los días pasaron y ya era el día de la competencia entre las preparatorias.

El director Makarov se encontraba arriba de la tarima principal de la preparatoria, todos los alumnos de las preparatorias se habían reunido a su alrededor y se preparaban para dar inicio al gran día.

''Bienvenidos sean todos alumnos a la competencia de preparatorias de este año. La competencia como siempre es entre la preparatoria de Fairy Tail y la preparatoria de Matsuyama, esta competencia calificara las habilidades deportivas y estudiantiles de cada uno, pero no dejen que sea solo eso, vean esto como una oportunidad de convivencia para que conozcan a diferentes personas y disfruten lo más que puedan.'' El director Makarov les dijo a los estudiantes enérgico.

''¡QUE LA COMPETENCIA ENTRE PREPARATORIAS COMIENCE!''

Una vez terminadas las palabras de inauguración del director, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse buscando las distintas actividades que iban a realizar. El día comenzaba con los encuentros deportivos de futbol, así que el equipo de futbol se dirigió directamente a los vestidores para prepararse para el partido.

''Muy bien todos, hemos entrenado muy duro y tengo que decirlo, todos ustedes están más que preparados para este día, quiero que salgan y les demuestren a todos lo que la preparatoria Fairy Tail puede hacer, y demuestren el orgullo de ser un alumno de aquí.'' El entrenador Goldmine reunió a todos sus jugadores y les dio las palabras de aliento.

Cuando todos estaban preparados salieron de los vestidores y se hicieron su camino a la cancha.

''Oi Natsu.'' Dijo Gray llamando la atención del pelirosa.

''Vamos a demostrarles lo que podemos hacer, capitán.'' Dijo Gray con una mirada decida

''Por supuesto, definitivamente vamos a ganar y demostrarles quienes somos, estoy encendido. ''

El silbato sonó dando inicio al partido. La preparatoria de Matsuyama inicio con el balón, tenía muy buenos atacantes, sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, Gray les había ganado el balón, corrió hábilmente hasta la meta del equipo contrario, sin embargo se vio acorralado por los defensas, Natsu corrió hacia su derecha entonces Gray levanto el balón y con un cabezazo se lo mando a Natsu.

Natsu recibió el balón y lo bajo de pecho, corrió hacia la meta que estaba sola ya que los defensas se preocuparon por Gray y no vieron a Natsu, con una impresionante patada mando el balón al fondo de la portería anotando el primer gol para su preparatoria.

''Increíble Natsu.''

''Como se esperaba del capitán.''

''Vamos Natsu, eres genial.''

Las chicas de la academia animaban al capitán con muchos halagos y piropos, algunos de ellos causaban una molesta a cierta pelirroja que estaba en las bancas para ver al equipo de futbol de su escuela. Así es, Erza Scarlet estaba viendo al equipo masculino, muchos de los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de la pelirroja.

'''Eso fue increíble Natsu!.'' Lucy que se encontraba a su lado se unió para animar a Natsu ya que ella también quería verlo jugar.

''El es realmente bueno, no crees Erza?''

''Si, supongo que él lo es.'' Dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El partido continúo durante noventa minutos, Natsu y Gray habían demostrado sus habilidades como jugadores dejando el partido con un marcador de 8 - 2 con 4 goles cada uno.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato que indicaba el final del partido, luego de unos segundos todo el equipo se reunió para celebrar su reciente victoria, los alumnos y las alumnas de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, también entraron a la cancha para unirse a la celebración.

''Gran partido capitán cerebro de fuego.'' Dijo Gray a su amigo.

''Lo mismo digo, princesa de hielo.'' Dijo Natsu estrechando su mano con la de Gray.

Debido al calor provocado por el partido ambos procedieron a quitarse sus camisas, provocando emoción entre las chicas de la preparatoria.

''Kyaaaaaa! Natsu, usted es tan guapo.''

''Gray, que increíble.''

Muchas de las chicas se volvían locas por el tonificado cuerpo de ambos chicos. Debido a los celos Juvia corrió entre todos y se dirigió hacia su novio para abrasarlo.

''Gray, usted estuvo increíble.'' Dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan y luego procedió a besar a su novio apasionadamente frente a todos.

''Consíganse una habitación.'' Les dijo Natsu a ambos de manera graciosa provocando un sonrojo a la pareja.

''Cállate idiota.'' Fue lo único que le dijo Gray antes de volver a besar a su novia.

Mientras todos aun celebraban, Natsu se hizo camino hacia los vestidores para refrescarse un poco, ya que quería un poco de agua. Una vez consiguió refrescarse y limpiar todo el sudor de su cuerpo, se colocó una camisa ligera y unos pantalones cortos para participar en los demás juegos por el resto del día.

Cuando salió de los vestidores de hombres y se dirigía hacia la zona de actividades fue sorprendido por una persona que lo esperaba fuera de los vestidores.

''Felicidades por la victoria, Dragneel.''

''Muchas gracias Scarlet.'' Dijo Natsu sonriéndole a Erza

''Ahora solo faltas tú, recuerda que iré a ver tu partido de voleibol y tu competencia de inteligencia.''

''Como quieras, me he preparado muy bien para ambas, estoy segura que ganare.'' Dijo Erza muy segura de sí misma.

''Eso espero… mi querida rival.'' Dijo Natsu lentamente haciendo sonrojar un poco a Erza por el tono que había ocupado.

Luego de eso ambos salieron de ahí y Erza se dirigió hacia los vestidores mientras que Natsu fue hacia las canchas de voleibol para ver el partido de su rival.

Las chicas salieron de los vestidores y se ubicaron en la cancha esperando el inicio del partido, Erza se ubicó en su posición y antes de empezar el partido fijo su atención en las graderías buscando a cierto pelirosa hasta que lo encontró en las primeras gradas.

Natsu se había sentado en las primeras gradas de la cancha para poder ver de cerca el partido, cuando noto que Erza lo estaba observando le dio una sonrisa queriéndole decir que se esforzara y que más le valía ganar.

Cuando la vista de Erza se encontró con la de Natsu y le dio esa sonrisa ella se ruborizo un poco y rápidamente volvió a ver a sus contrincantes, trato de respirar hondo para calmar sus nervios, fue entonces que el árbitro se preparó para dar inicio al partido

La preparatoria Matsuyama fue la primera en sacar, las chicas de la preparatoria de Fairy Tail remataron y le colocaron el balón a Erza, la cual hábilmente golpeo el balón mandándolo hacia la zona del equipo contrario, las cuales no pudieron detenerlo.

El partido continúo a favor del equipo de Fairy Tail hasta el final con un marcador de 39 - 25. Todas las chicas celebraron entre ellas su victoria, luego Natsu se acercó hacia donde estaba Erza.

"Felicidades Scarlet." dijo mientras le daba una botella de agua.

"G-Gracias… Y gracias por el agua." Dijo nerviosa.

"Jajajajaja… Realmente tenías calor… Estas muy roja." Dijo Natsu entre risas.

Erza se sobresaltó y rápidamente aparto la mirada aun mas ruborizada. "C-Cállate... Idiota."

Luego de terminar de preparase ambos se dirigieron hacia las zonas de actividades donde arrasaron con todas las competencias, y siempre que se encontraban casualmente, presumían de cuantas habían ganado, en donde siempre Natsu terminaba superando a Erza.

El día avanzo rápidamente y era hora para la competencia de inteligencia de Erza, ella se fue para prepararse antes de su prueba, tenía unas cuantas anotaciones que quería repasar antes de la competencia así que estaba leyendo un poco mientras se dirigía hacia el auditorio donde se realizaría la competencia.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, 2 chicos de un aspecto inadecuado para ser alumnos de una preparatoria esperaban a Erza.

"Hola, Erza Scarlet." Un chico de pelo largo y puntiagudo de color rubio y una sonrisa psicópata y con una extraña forma de caminar se acercaba a ella seguido por un sujeto con pelo largo puntiagudo negro y una trenza de pelo blanco en el lado izquierdo de su cara, lápiz labial oscuro y delineador en sus ojos.

"¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?" Pregunto el segundo chico.

"Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto Erza un poco confundida.

"Así que no nos recuerdas… No me extraña después de que nos humillaras a ambos en año anterior." Dijo el rubio.

"Somos Zancrow y Midnight. Los que aplastaste en todos los concursos del año pasado." Dijo Midnight.

"Aún recuerdo como nos humillaste frente a todos nuestros compañeros." Dijo un dolido Zancrow. "Pero este año… No será así." Dijo mientras Midnight paso por detrás de Erza.

"Esta vez, serás tú la que decepcione a tus compañeros." Dijo Zancrow mientras empujaba a Erza a un armario de escobas al cual Midnight se había dirigido para abrirlo y cerrarlo una vez que la pelirroja estuviera dentro.

"Sáquenme de aquí." Empezó a gritar Erza.

"No lo haremos, conseguimos la llave de este armario, gracias a un alumno de aquí al que no le agradas, y te quedaras aquí hasta el final del día, será una lástima porque para entonces, todos los concursos habrán terminado JAJAJAJA." Dijo Zancrow terminando con una risa psicópata.

"Adiós… demonio rojo de Fairy Tail." Decía Midnight con tono burlesco mientras se alejaba junto con Zancrow.

"Sáquenme de aquí." Erza golpeaba la puerta con fuerza con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara.

**XX_EN EL AUDITORIO_XX**

Natsu se encontraba sentado entre las últimas filas de los asientos esperando a que comenzara la competencia de inteligencia para ver participar a Erza como le había dicho. El telón comenzaba a levantarse mostrando al director de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, a su derecha se encontraban 4 alumnos de la preparatoria Matsuyama y a su izquierda solamente estaban 3 alumnos de la preparatoria Fairy Tail.

"Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestra competencia de inteligencia entre los estudiantes de la preparatoria Matsuyama y la preparatoria Fairy Tail." Anuncio el director de Matsuyama.

"Al parecer, la primera concursante de nuestra competencia por parte de la preparatoria Fairy Tail se encuentra ausente, así que por decisión de los jueces su participación fue trasladada hasta el final, así que continuaremos con los segundos concursantes." El director de Matsuyama señalo la ausencia de Erza.

Este anuncio extraño mucho a Natsu ya que sabía que Erza no era de las que llegaban tarde y mucho menos alguien que se acobardaría para no llegar, decidió que iría en busca de la pelirroja.

**XX_15 MINUTOS DESPUES_XX**

_"Donde estará esa chica."_ Se decía Natsu mientras corría por todos lados en busca de la pelirroja. Primero comenzó a buscarla por la zona de actividades, ahí se encontró con Lucy.

"Lucy, ¿Has visto a Erza?" Le pregunto a Natsu.

"No, también la estoy buscando, cuando no la vi en la presentación del auditorio decidí salir a buscar, trate de llamarla por teléfono, pero lo dejo en su maleta, estoy un poco preocupada, ella no es de las que llegan tarde, y se ganó muchos enemigos en la competencia del año pasado, me preocupa que le hayan hecho algo." Dijo Lucy con evidente preocupación y desesperación en su voz.

"Tranquila Lucy, tu sabes tan bien como yo, que Erza no es débil, ella debe estar bien, así que por ahora sigamos buscando, tu búscala aquí afuera y yo la buscare en el edificio de la escuela." Dijo Natsu tratando de tranquilizar a Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Está bien… Toma mi número, si la encuentras avísame." Dijo Lucy dándole a Natsu un papel con su número de celular.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Natsu antes de entrar al edificio de la escuela

**XX_CON ERZA_XX**

Erza se encontraba totalmente desesperada debido a su terror a los lugares estrechos, golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta pidiendo ayuda, pero sus gritos y golpes eran en vano. Nadie estaba cerca de ahí para ayudarla.

"Sáquenme de aquí." Decía Erza

"Por favor… Ayúdenme."

"Alguien… Quien sea."

Erza comenzaba a quebrarse, se sentía aterrada por el lugar en el que se encontraba, además de triste ya que no podría demostrarle a su rival todo lo que se había esforzado para ganar la competencia.

"Por favor… Alguien… ayúdeme."

**XX_CON NATSU_XX**

_"Donde estas… Scarlet." _Natsu había revisado la primera y la segunda planta del edificio de arriba abajo, sin encontrar ninguna pista de donde se encontraba la pelirroja, así que volvió al auditorio para ver si había regresado, pero aún se encontraba ausente. Natsu estaba a punto de salir para ir a buscar al tercer piso y los que faltaban cuando escucho algunas risas de unos sujetos de la preparatoria Matsuyama que estaban en la última fila de asientos.

"Gihi… Esto es de lo mejor, ahora solo hay que esperar a que la descalifiquen por ausencia… Esa tonta nunca lo vio venir." Decía Zancrow

"Es verdad, Erza Scarlet, ahora será la burla de su preparatoria y todo por nuestro plan, eso le enseñara a no meterse con nosotros." Le respondió Midnight.

Cuando Natsu escucho el nombre de Erza Scarlet y lo que estaban hablando de esos sujetos, se llenó completamente de ira, pero se contuvo para llegar hacia donde estaban Midnight y Zancrow.

"Así… Que ustedes saben dónde está Erza… Me gustaría que me hablaran más de su plan afuera." Decía Natsu mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de los dos chicos apretándolos fuertemente.

Midnight y Zancrow se molestaron por la forma en que les estaba hablando Natsu así que salieron con él para darle una lección por tratarlos así. Ya afuera del edificio, en la parte trasera Natsu se enfrentó a Midnight y Zancrow.

"Entonces… ¿Dónde está Erza Scarlet?" Dijo Natsu con evidente ira y odio en su voz.

"Hmmm… Erza Scarlet? Lo siento… No me suena y a ti Zancrow?" Dijo Midnight con una voz de indiferencia.

"Ni idea… Pero su nombre me suena a una chica tonta Jajajajaja…" Decía Zancrow con el mismo tono burlesco.

"No lo volveré a repetir… ¡EN DONDE ESTA!" Dijo Natsu aún más furioso por la actitud de las personas frente a él.

"Si tanto te interesa… Ven aquí y averígualo." Dijo Zancrow la última parte con un tono más serio.

"Bien… Pero no digan… Que no se los advertí." Dijo Natsu preparándose para la pelea.

Zancrow fue el primero en atacar, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera parpadear, Natsu le dio un puñetazo a la cabeza bajando su torso, luego con el mismo impulso golpeo su estómago fuertemente mandándolo hacia atrás.

Midnight al ver esto corrió para atacar a Natsu, sin embargo Natsu golpeo su cabeza con una fuerte patada, gracias a sus clases de savate sabia donde golpear para que no fuera grave, pero aun así, este golpe fue tan fuerte que noqueo completamente a Midnight.

Cuando Zancrow comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, Natsu le agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto estrellándolo contra la pared del edificio.

"Ahora… te lo preguntare por última vez… en donde esta Erza Scarlet bastardo." Dijo Natsu a Zancrow con unos ojos completamente llenos de odio.

**XX_CON ERZA_XX**

Erza continuaba pidiendo ayuda, mientras golpeaba más suavemente la puerta.

"Ayu…denme. "

"Déjenme salir… Por… Favor."

Erza estaba derramando pequeñas lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba completamente, su miedo estaba acabando con ella, y no es para menos, debido a su experiencia en su niñez, de quedar atrapada sola en un ascensor en mal estado. Esa experiencia había tenido sus secuelas en ella.

"Ayuda… Alguien… Sáqueme de aquí." Decía mientras estaba sentada con sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas, cada segundo que pasaba, perdía más las esperanzas, y su desesperación y terror aumentaba.

"Sal…venme." Decía en medio de lágrimas suavemente.

Repentinamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta debido al pánico, alguien había abierto la puerta del armario apresuradamente.

"Erza! ¡Oi Erza!" Natsu abrió la puerta y le hablo a Erza un poco apresurado cuando la vio sentada de esa forma.

"¿N-Nat…su?." Dijo Erza levantado la cabeza lentamente por su temor a que fuera una ilusión debido a su miedo

"¿Estas bien?." Pregunto suavemente con la intención de calmar un poco a Erza.

"Natsu." Volvió a repetir para asegurarse de que fuera real.

"Si, aquí est…" Natsu no pudo terminar su oración porque Erza se le había arrojado encima haciendo que ambos cayeran en el pasillo fuera del armario.

_"Ella… Esta fría… Y está temblando demasiado._ _" _Natsu presto atención al estado físico en el que se encontraba Erza.

"Gracias… Gracias… Gracias." Repetía suavemente Erza con unas cuantas lagrimas mientras se consolaba en el hombro de Natsu.

"Tranquila… Aquí estoy." Dijo levantándose un poco.

"Me alegra que estés bien." Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

**XX_10 MINUTOS DESPUES_XX**

Erza se encontraba más tranquila, y ahora se encontraba apenada ya que su rival la había visto en un estado tan débil, y no solo eso, sino que también la había consolado, recordar todo eso la avergonzaba tanto.

"C-Como… Fue que me encontraste." Pregunto para calmar su tención.

"Si… Ehhhh… Digamos que unos chicos de Matsuyama me dijeron después de que conversamos un rato jejeje…" Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Ya veo… Bueno, supongo que… Consiguieron lo que querían, mi turno ya debe de haber terminado." Dijo un poco desanimada.

"Que es esa actitud, así termino todo… Sin intentarlo, esa no es la Erza Scarlet de la que tanto he oído hablar, y la que se supone que es mi rival." Dijo Natsu con un tono de regaño. "Fuiste trasladada a la última concursante, así que aún hay tiempo…" Dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el auditorio.

"P-Porque haces todo esto? Salvarme, llevarme a la competencia, enfrentar a esos chicos… Porque?

"Porque… eres mi rival y soy el único que puede derrotarte… Si alguien más lo intenta… Se las verá conmigo." Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa sonrojando a Erza.

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar atrás del escenario del auditorio.

"Y ahora, damos por finalizado el tercer encuentro, si la concursante de la preparatoria Fairy Tail no aparece en 2 minutos quedara descalificada." Mencionaba el director de Matsuyama.

"Lo hicimos… *respiro*… Ahora… Es tiempo… *respiro*… De que les demuestre a los de Matsuyama…*respiro*… Lo que puede hacer Erza Scarlet." Entre jadeos, Natsu apoyaba a Erza que caminaba hacia el escenario.

"Dragneel…" Dijo Erza llamando la atención de Natsu.

"Gracias." Dijo con una suave y sincera sonrisa, sobresaltando al pelirosa, luego entro al escenario pidiendo disculpas por su retraso.

_"Realmente… Corrí demasiado… Mi corazón no se detiene._"Dijo Natsu intentando excusar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

El evento termino con la victoria aplastante de Erza, que obtuvo 50 de 50 respuestas correctas, luego de recibir su premio regreso detrás del escenario donde Natsu la estaba esperando.

"Felicidades… Como se esperaba de mi rival." Dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de unos segundos ambos se dirigieron a la salida para el acto de clausura del festival.

Una vez terminado el acto, ambos se dirigían a la salida del colegio.

"Vamos… Te llevare a casa." Dijo Natsu tomando las cosas de Erza.

"N-No será necesario, aún es temprano… puedo tomar el metro." Dijo Erza un poco nerviosa.

"Tómalo como un pequeño premio… Por ganar la competencia." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa infantil.

"Si lo pones así… Supongo que estará bien." Dijo Erza resignada, aunque ser llevada a casa por Natsu, no le molestaba realmente.

**XX_MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE_XX**

Natsu y Erza se encontraban en sus respectivas casas ambos estaban ya en cama repasando los acontecimientos de todo el día, pero lo que más habitaba en sus pensamientos eran todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Erza solo pensaba en como ahora su rival sabia sobre su temor, lo cual la avergonzaba un poco. Pero lo que más pensaba era en como Natsu la había salvado, y como ella lo había abrazado. Y se fue a dormir con su rival como último pensamiento antes de conciliar el sueño.

Natsu por su parte, pensaba en Erza, y en lo tierna que se veía cuando estaba asustada.

_"Hasta ella puede parecer una chica en ciertos momentos." _Dijo Natsu. Luego recordó lo que sucedió después… la linda sonrisa sincera que ella le había mostrado.

_"Realmente… Fue linda."_ Natsu luego sacudió su cabeza después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, se lava la cara por última vez y luego se fue a dormir no sin antes, tener un último recuerdo de Erza sonriéndole.

**Bueno mis lectores, lo prometido es deuda, este es el capítulo más largo de este fic hasta ahora, como siempre agradeciéndoles su fiel lectura y recordándoles que dejen reviews, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir con mi trabajo, también les aviso que acepto los reviews de los invitados, para todos aquellos que no estén inscritos en fanfiction pero aun así ven el fic. También sus comentarios son bienvenidos y pueden verlos en los reviews. Gracias nuevamente y los espero en el siguiente capítulo el cual estará disponible entre el sábado de esta semana y el martes de la siguiente, saludos a todos.**

**Novablood96.**


	8. Cumpleaños

**Hola a todos mis lectores, es un gusto volver con un nuevo episodio del fic, gracias por su lectura y espero que el fic sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Cumpleaños<span>_

Un día después de la competencia entre las preparatorias, Erza aún estaba confundida acerca de todos los acontecimientos que tuvo el día anterior, ya que era sábado, se levantó un poco tarde y luego se dispuso a hablar con su mejor amiga para contarle todo lo sucedido.

"Así que eso fue lo que paso eh…" Decía una chica rubia por teléfono mientras aún estaba en cama.

"Si… Aunque no me esperaba que fuera el… El que me sacaría de ahí." Erza decía con un poco de pena en su voz.

"Kyaaaaaa… Pero fue realmente romántico, el como si fuera un héroe y tú la princesa en peligro. " Lucy decía muy emocionada.

"Q-Que… Que estás diciendo…N-No te hagas… I-Ideas e-extrañas…" Erza se puso nerviosa por el comentario de su amiga.

"Aun así… Fue muy noble de su parte."

"Lo se…"

"Are… Estas bien? Te escuchas un poco desanimada, esta todo bien? " Dijo Lucy un poco preocupada.

"S-Si… Es solo que… No lo sé, es como… A pesar de ser mi rival, siempre parece estar ayudándome." Dijo mientras recordaba la vez en la que la salvo cuando había salido tarde del colegio.

"Oh… Solo es eso…" Dijo Lucy es más tranquila.

"N-No es solo eso… Es que… "

"Te sientes culpable porque tú no has hecho algo por el… O me equivoco."

"N-No… ¿Cómo lo supiste? "

"No importa eso… Solo hay algo que puedes hacer para quitar ese sentimiento."

"Q-Que es?" Pregunto Erza nerviosa

"Invítalo a salir…"

"Q-Queeeeee…?" Grito Erza al teléfono. "J-Jamás… No es… Como si ese idiota me gustara."

"Yo nunca dije nada sobre que él te gustara…" Dijo Lucy con un poco de ironía en su voz lo cual hizo sonrojar a Erza. "Simplemente invítalo a algo, no se a comer o lo que sea, algo para mostrarle tu agradecimiento."

"S-Supongo que… Puedo hacer eso."

"Animo Erza."

"S-Si… Lucy tengo que irme, saldré a comprar algunas cosas."

"Ya veo, diviértete." Dijo Lucy.

Minutos después Erza se alisto y luego se dirigió al centro de la ciudad donde buscaría todas las cosas que debía de comprar, sus padres se encontraban trabajando así que se encontraba sola en casa, y aprovecho ese momento para comprar algunas cosas.

_"Solo unas pocas cosas más y podre ir a comer un poco." _ Pesaba Erza mientras salía de una tienda y miraba su lista de compras, compro algunas cosas como maquillaje y otras cosas de chicas, además que tenía un paraguas ya que habían pronosticado posibles lluvias. Mientras comenzaba a caminar buscando una tienda noto a cierta persona saliendo de un edificio administrativo de una importante empresa.

"_D-Dragneel, Que estará haciendo ahí?" _Pensó para sí misma mientras se escondía para que Natsu no la viera.

Natsu estaba con una camisa roja formal un poco abierta del pecho, una chaqueta y un pantalón negro ajustados que favorecían la apariencia del joven pelirosa, además portaba un gran ramo de flores en su mano izquierda y una bolsa en su mano derecha.

_"Que estará haciendo vestido de esa forma… Y con esas flores… Acaso… Planea reunirse con alguien? Una cita?" _Estos pensamientos tomaron lugar en la cabeza de Erza y no podía resistir la curiosidad así que cuando Natsu comenzó a irse, Erza decidió seguirlo.

Lo había seguido y visto entrar a algunas tiendas comprando unas cosas pequeñas que parecían arreglos y colocarlos en su bolsa; Luego salía, miraba su celular y parecía un poco sorprendido. Luego empezó a dirigirse a las afueras del centro.

Erza se había puesto lentes oscuros y se había recogido el pelo para verse menos llamativa y había seguido a Natsu a todas partes, cada cosa que compraba Natsu la convencía más y más que tenía una cita con alguna chica. Esta idea causaba una extraña presión en su pecho que no podía entender, pero para aclarar todas sus dudas continuaba siguiendo a Natsu.

Natsu se había dirigido hacia un lugar un poco alejado del centro, habían muchos árboles en esa zona, entonces se dirigió hacia el árbol más alto del lugar, ahí había un viejo columpio hecho con unas cuerdas y unas tablas.

Natsu saco de su bolsa una pequeña alfombra y la coloco al lado del columpio, luego de eso saco dos copas de vidrio y las coloco en la alfombra y una botella de vino rojo que parecía de gran valor, luego saco algunas velas aromáticas para ambientar un poco.

_"Entonces… Realmente… Está esperando a alguien."_ Pensó Erza tristemente, aunque no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, comenzó a apretar su pecho para calmar un poco esos sentimientos que tenía.

Cada momento que pasaba en ese lugar le molestaba más y más así que antes de ser encontrada había decidido mejor marcharse de ahí, no sin antes dar una pequeña mirada al lugar donde se encontraba el pelirosa. Sin embargo lo que vio no era lo que ella esperaba.

Natsu había sacado la foto de un apuesto hombre de pelo rojo, piel blanca y con una gran sonrisa, idéntica a la de él y la coloco en medio de 6 velas, tres a su izquierd su derecha, había llenado una copa con el vino y la coloco a un lado de la foto, luego lleno la de él y se puso de pie.

Esto había sorprendido a Erza ya que ella esperaba que alguna chica llegara y se reuniera con Natsu, pero no, por lo que pudo observar, él estaba en ese lugar para honrar a algún ser querido. Comenzó a acercarse un poco más ya que escucho a Natsu murmurar algunas cosas y pensó que la había descubierto, pero al ir acercándose escucho lo que Natsu decía.

_"Hey viejo… son ya 3 años eh… Realmente el tiempo pasa volando."_

_"Todo ha sido un poco difícil… Te ausencia realmente me ha afectado como no te imaginas… Aunque aquí en Fiore es un poco animado, justo como tu decías, algunas cosas han cambiado a como nosotros lo recordamos, pero sigue siendo el Fiore en el que ambos nacimos."_

_"Ingrese a la preparatoria de Fairy Tail, como tú; realmente es un lugar agradable, he hecho algunos amigos, y he mejorado mucho en las clases. Realmente no creerías las notas que tengo ahora jeje…"_

_"Cuantos recuerdos no vuelven a mi mente, de cuando tú y yo vivíamos en este lugar, jugábamos en el parque después del trabajo, celebrábamos mis notas aun cuando no eran buenas, veíamos tele por la noche y siempre me dormía antes que comenzara alguna película que esperaba y me llevabas a la cama, venias a las citas con el director de la escuela por mi comportamiento, y después de regañarme íbamos por un helado. Celebrábamos nuestros cumpleaños como si no hubiera mañana y nunca parecías cansarte, aun cuando tu trabajo era muy agotador." Una pequeña lágrima corrió por el rostro de Natsu en ese momento._

_Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero esto no evito que Natsu continuara._

_"Cuando recuerdo todo eso, pienso en lo afortunado que fui… Al tener como padre… A mi mejor amigo. Se… que habías prometido que siempre… Estarías para mí, pero ahora… Yo te prometo a ti… Que seré fuerte… Y les mostrare a todos… El orgullo de ser… Un Dragneel… Fuiste mi apoyo y cuidaste de mí hasta el final, como desearía… Regresar el tiempo, para poder decirte, gracias… Gracias por todo… Te amo… Papá."_

_"Feliz… Cumpleaños."_

Las lágrimas se habían combinado con las gotas de lluvia que besaban su cara. Luego de su discurso, Natsu brindo suavemente su copa con la que le había colocado a su padre y se tomó su vino. Luego dirigió una mirada melancólica al cielo… Recordando todo lo que había vivido con su padre.

Erza permanecía en silencio detrás del árbol, escuchando todo lo que su rival decía, realmente se sentía muy triste por el… No se podía imaginar el dolor que esconde el sonriso de oreja a oreja que siempre tenía su rival.

No podía soportarlo más así que dejo todas sus cosas y se acercó hacia Natsu y le abrazo por la espalda, colocando sus brazos en la cintura de Natsu y topando su cuerpo suavemente con el de él.

"¿Erza? ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?" Natsu se sorprendió por el repentino contacto que tuvo así que se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo abrazaba, aunque lo único que vio… Fue una inconfundible cabellera roja.

"Lo siento… Podemos estar así… Un momento."

"Gracias… Erza." Dijo suavemente Natsu con pocas lágrimas combinadas con las gotas de lluvia.

Algunos minutos después la lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerza, así que Natsu coloco las flores en el columpio, guardo la foto, las velas y la alfombra y tomo a Erza de la mano llevándola hacia un frondoso árbol donde él y su padre se protegían cuando la lluvia los tomaba por sorpresa.

Al llegar… Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras caía la lluvia. Natsu no pudo soportar más una pregunta que estaba en su cabeza así que decidió romper el silencio y aclarar su duda.

"Como… Llegaste a este lugar? "

Erza no podía decirle que lo estuvo espiando ya que le haría sospechar algunas cosas y no quería crear malos entendidos.

"Y-Yo… Estaba caminando por los alrededores… Quería un poco de aire fresco… Entonces te vi caminando hacia aquí y tuve un poco de curiosidad… Solo eso." Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lugar.

"Ya veo." Dijo suavemente Natsu, aunque Erza lo alcanzo a Escuchar, los minutos pasaban y el silencio volvió a tomar lugar entre los 2 jóvenes, la lluvia aún continuaba cayendo sin señal de detenerse así que solo les quedaba esperar ahí.

"Mi padre…" Dijo Natsu rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Erza. "Mi padre… Falleció hace algunos años… Mi madre murió en mi parto así que nunca la conocí, entonces a él le toco hacer el papel de los dos."

"Él era… Mi mejor amigo, me enseño muchas cosas… Realmente no pude tener un mejor padre que él, pasamos mucho juntos… El día en que murió… Creí que todo se acabaría para mí, había perdido al único apoyo que tenía en la vida… Nada era igual sin el… El mundo se volvió un lugar menos bello. "

Erza escuchaba atentamente lo que Natsu decía, no sabía porque él se estaba abriendo tan repentinamente a ella… Pero ella realmente quería saber más de él.

"Por suerte… El señor Warrod, el jefe de mi padre y líder de la compañía Warrod, se convirtió en mi tutor legal, ya que sabía que no tenía a nadie más, él tiene un buen corazón y es una persona muy amable… Pero aun así… Nadie podrá reemplazar… El lugar que mi padre tenía antes de dejarme." Dijo tristemente Natsu.

"Tal vez… No puedas verlo… Pero sé que tu padre… Está cuidando de ti, si te ama tanto como dices… Entonces jamás te abandonara, aunque tú no puedas verlo, el seguramente está ahí… Cuidando de su mejor amigo." Dijo Erza mostrándole una suave sonrisa con un poco de lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos a Natsu.

Natsu estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de Erza, no esperaba que ella le dijera esas palabras, que, aunque fueron cortas… Realmente confortaban a Natsu y le hacían sentir un calor interno, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Realmente… Eres una chica muy extraña." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña lagrima cayendo de él. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Erza y le dijo suavemente. "Gracias."

_"Otra vez… Mi corazón está latiendo como loco." _Pensaba Erza mientras miraba como Natsu le sonreía.

Natsu y Erza comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos… Sus intereses y lo que no les gustaba, se sorprendieron al saber todo el tipo de cosas que tenían en común y creaban una que otra mini pelea por sus diferencias, aunque siempre terminaba en risas.

Mientras hablaban un trueno sonó fuertemente sorprendiendo a Erza la cual grito de forma muy inocentemente un Kyaaa… Lo cual sonrojo a Natsu ya que pensó que se veía muy linda gritando de esa forma. Minutos después la lluvia se había calmado, así que ambos volvieron a la ciudad.

Natsu acompaño a Erza para terminar sus compras y luego la llevo su casa en su auto, cuando llegaron, Erza agradeció el viaje a Natsu y se dirigió a su casa. Natsu se hizo camino hacia se fue después de asegurarse de que Erza entrara a su casa.

Cuando Erza llego a su habitación y ordeno todas las cosas que había comprado solo podía pensar en las expresiones que Natsu le había mostrado ahora.

_"La próxima vez… Te agradeceré como es debido… Natsu."_ Pensaba Erza antes de ponerse a hacer un poco de comida ya que no había comido por seguir al pelirosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis preciados lectores… Aquí está la actualización de esta semana, perdón por la tardanza pero estoy estudiando para los finales, además que me robaron mi celular por lo que tengo que ver cómo le hago para comprar otro jejeje… Como siempre agradeciéndoles su lectura y recordándoles que dejen reviews para saber qué les parece el fic, nada cuesta, es solo para saber si disfrutan la historia. Nuevamente gracias y un saludo a todos. <strong>

**Novablood96.**


	9. La cita

**Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la reciente ausencia, pero he estado ocupado con las pruebas finales y hasta ahora pude conseguir un poco de tiempo, espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><span><em>La cita<em>

El verano comenzó a abrirle paso al otoño y el frio comenzaba a sentirse, los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Fairy Tail, comenzaron a ocupar el uniforme de invierno para protegerse del frio que se basaba en una chaqueta para ambos géneros.

Erza se encontraba en su asiento hablando con su amiga con respecto a lo que sucedió la última vez que se encontró con Natsu.

''En serio! '' Decía Lucy sorprendida. ''Eso es genial, ahora ambos han visto rostros del otro que nadie más conoce.''

''S-Si… Creo que sí.'' Decía Erza nerviosa.

''Y ahora ¿qué harás? ''

''S- Supongo que le preguntare si quiere ir a almorzar el sábado, solo para agradecerle su ayuda, no te hagas ideas extrañas. ''

''Yo no dije nada. ''

Unos minutos después, Natsu entro a la clase junto con Gray sonriendo y hablando sobre algo divertido.

**XX_Almuerzo_XX**

Como siempre, Natsu se encontraba en la azotea de la preparatoria para evitar hacer mal tercio con Gray y Juvia, podía irse con alguien más ya que había hecho muchos más amigos desde la competencia entre las preparatorias pero prefería estar en un lugar tranquilo para poder pensar.

''Realmente te gusta este lugar verdad.''

Una voz proveniente de la entrada sorprendió a Natsu pero no le tomo mucho tiempo reconocerla.

''Me recuerda un poco al pasado de este lugar. ''

''Ya veo. '' Dijo Erza mientras se colocaba a un lado.

Pasaron unos segundos sin decir una palabra lo cual era un poco incómodo así que decidieron romper el silencio.

''Yo…''

''Yo…''

Ambos se quedaron callados otra vez esperando que el otro hablara, ya que ninguno decía nada, Natsu le cedió la palabra a Erza.

''Anda, que ibas a decir. ''

''Yo… Quería saber cómo estabas desde el sábado? ''

''Genial, digo al menos lo mejor que se puede estar, realmente fuiste de gran ayuda a pesar de ser mi rival. '' Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

''S-Supongo que… Es poco en comparación a todas las veces que tú me has ayudado, y siento que y-yo, no he hecho mucho por ti. ''

''Eh?... '' Dijo Natsu extrañado por las palabras de Erza. ''No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no fue nada. '' Dijo con una sonrisa.

''N-No es verdad… Realmente me has ayudado mucho…Por eso. ''Decía Erza cada vez más nerviosa.

''Q-Quería saber… Si quisieras ir… Algún día… A comer conmigo? '' Dijo Erza un poco nerviosa. ''S-Solo será a comer… Para agradecerte la ayuda que me has dado… No pienses otras cosas. ''

''Hmmm… Mi rival invitándome a comer… ¿Habrá alguna trampa? ''

''Si no quieres, no vayas… No te estoy obligando. '' Dijo Erza un poco indiferente.

''Iré…'' Respondió Natsu sorprendiendo a Erza… Y alegrándola por dentro…''Pero será todo lo que puedas comer… Y yo decidiré el lugar. ''

''Q-Queee? '' Dijo Erza con un tono un poco molesto.

''Ya está… Este sábado y no puedes arrepentirte, nos vemos en la plaza de la ciudad, Scarlet. '' Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se retiraba porque el timbre había sonado.

''D-Dragneel… ¡NO ERES NADA CABALLEROSO! ''Grito Erza.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, Natsu y Erza como siempre se la pasaban compitiendo por todo como usualmente hacían, de vez en cuando se tomaban el tiempo para descansar, algunas chicas hablaban con Natsu después de sus entrenos, lo cual molestaba un poco a Erza, aunque no lo demostraba.

**XX_EL SABADO_XX **

Natsu se encontraba en el centro de la plaza comercial de Fiore frente a una fuente de agua, esta vez había dejado su auto en casa ya que estaban muy cerca de ahí.

A decir verdad Natsu llamaba mucho la atención, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero ajustada que resaltaba mucho su físico, además de su bufanda de cuadros para protegerse del frio del otoño.

Llevaba esperando unos 10 minutos a Erza y comenzaba a entrarle un poco el hambre y a preguntarse si Erza realmente iba a asistir.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar notar a una pelirroja que se acercaba frente a él, estaba vestida con un jeans oscuro ajustado, una camisa manga larga de botones cuadriculada, un par de pulseras en su brazo derecho y una pequeña cartera colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

''Perdón por la tardanza ¿esperaste mucho? '' Decía Erza disculpándose con Natsu.

''No mucho, aunque llegue a creer que no vendrías y que todo se trataba de una broma. '' Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa.

''J-Jamás haría eso. '' Dijo Erza un poco demasiado rápido.

''Tranquila estaba bromeando. '' Dijo Natsu guiñándole un ojo. ''¿Entonces nos vamos? Realmente tengo mucha hambre y guarde mi apetito para este momento. ''

''Como digas… Y donde quieres ir? '' Pregunto Erza.

''Tengo el lugar ideal. '' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa pícara.

Llevo a Erza hacia un restaurante clásico, no parecía tener muchos lujos sin embargo parecía un buen lugar para comer, tenía un comedor en la parte de afuera y fue donde Natsu decidió comer.

Para fortuna de Erza, ese día había una pequeña promoción de todo lo que pueda comer, así que realmente no pago mucho por toda la comida que pidió su compañero.

''Gaaaah… Realmente este lugar es el mejor, la calidad no ha cambiado en estos años. '' Dijo Natsu satisfecho con el festín que se acababa de dar.

''¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? '' Pregunto Erza al escuchar las palabras de Natsu.

''Si, con mi padre… Solíamos venir a este lugar para celebrar cualquier cosa, nos encantaba venir aquí. '' Dijo un poco melancólico.

''Ya veo. '' Fue lo único que dijo Erza ya que no quería incomodar a Natsu preguntándole sobre su pasado.

Una vez terminaron de comer un pequeño postre, Erza pago la cuenta y ambos salieron de ese lugar.

''Bueno, creo que es hora. '' Dijo Erza volteando a ver a Natsu.

''Espera… Realmente no creerás que esto ha terminado verdad. ''

''Eh…?'' Dijo Erza extrañada.

''Vamos aún es muy temprano, no seas aburrida. ''

''Pero Natsu… No tengo mucho dinero. ''

''Esta bien, de aquí en adelante todo corre por mi cuenta… Es mi forma de decirte gracias a ti por tu compañía la semana pasada. '' Dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba lejos de ahí.

Natsu llevo a Erza a un centro de diversiones… Ahí se la pasaron compitiendo en máquinas para ver quien hacia los mejores records, también hubieron momentos en los que se reían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Pasaron ahí unas tres horas, luego Natsu llevo a Erza a un karaoke en donde cantaron las canciones de los grupos musicales que preferían, ya que tenían casi los mismos gustos musicales, cantaron mucho juntos, y siempre que terminaba la canción se reían el uno del otro.

Luego de eso fueron a dar un paseo por el parque, donde Natsu le invito a un café para que ambos tuvieran un poco de calor.

''Realmente me he divertido este día, quien pensaría que la gruñona representante del segundo año supiera como divertirse''. Dijo Natsu mientras caminaba al lado de Erza.

''Supongo que no soy tan estricta como creías. '' Dijo mientras empujaba a Natsu suavemente con su hombro.

''Si… Creo que tienes razón. ''

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta un pequeño teatro público al aire libre cerca de la plaza, habían unas cuantas personas alrededor, el cielo ya estaba un poco azulado, dejando ver algunas estrellas, y las luces de la ciudad adornaban aún más la escena.

Natsu y Erza se habían sentado cerca de unos escalones alrededor del teatro, no muy alto y ahí se tomaron el resto del café mientras hablaban.

''Entonces dices que nunca habías salido con nadie más que con tu padre? '' Pregunto Erza.

''No, en el extranjero no hice muchos amigos que digamos, y luego de que mi padre muriera, estuve a cargo del señor Warrod, y el tiempo que tenía fue consumido por él.

''Realmente… La has tenido un poco complicado. ''

''Si, hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado poder hacer antes, pero supongo que no se pudo… Aunque al menos ahora, estoy pasando un buen momento. '' Dijo mirando inocentemente a Erza, causando un sobresalto en la pelirroja.

''Q-Q-Q…Que tonterías dices. ''Decía volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

''Jajajajaja… Tranquilízate fue solo una broma. ''

Como si algo estuviera en su contra, repentinamente comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia.

''Erza vámonos tenemos que irnos de aquí. '' Dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la daba a Erza para cubrirse de la lluvia.

''Oi, te vas a enfermar si me das tu chaqueta. '' Dijo preocupada.

''No te preocupes, estamos cerca de mi casa, podemos secarnos ahí. '' Dijo antes de agarrar su mano y llevársela de ahí.

Corrieron unos cuantos minutos bajo la lluvia, Erza casi no se mojó al contrario de Natsu el cual estaba totalmente empapado, llegaron hasta el hotel Clover donde Natsu residía.

''I-Increíble… ¿Te hospedas aquí? '' Pregunto Erza sorprendida.

''¿Hospedarse? Vivo en este lugar. '' Le respondió Natsu como si no fuera nada antes de que una trabajadora del hotel se le acercara.

''Señor Dragneel, está usted bien, está totalmente empapado. ''

''Si Victoria (virgo) y ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solo dime Natsu. ''

''E-Entiendo N-Natsu…'' Dijo un poco nerviosa.

''Iremos a mi habitación para secarnos. ''

''E-Entiendo, iré después para recoger su ropa mojada. ''

''No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo mismo. ''

''E-Está bien, entonces no los molestare. '' Dijo un poco nerviosa, lo cual llamo la atención de Erza.

''N-No te hagas una idea equivocada. '' Dijo la pelirroja

''Si señorita, con permiso. '' Dijo seriamente mientras se retiraba extrañando a Erza.

''Bueno, vamos el elevador esta aquí. ''

''E-Esta bien. '' Dijo caminando.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la última planta del edificio donde se encontraba la habitación de Natsu.

''I-Increíble. '' Fue lo único que Erza pudo decir al ver la habitación de Natsu.

''Una habitación regular habría estado bien, pero al señor Warrod no le gusta lo sutil. ''

''Es increíble. ''

''Eh, si supongo, aunque creo que es demasiado para una sola persona. '' Dijo con un tono más bajo. ''Bueno te traeré algunas batas del hotel y deja tu ropa húmeda en el tendedor, tomara unos minutos pero el secador hará el trabajo. '' Dijo Natsu antes de quitarse la camisa empapada que tenía dejando al descubierto su físico.

''Q-Q-Q-Que estas haciendo. '' Dijo Erza nerviosa volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

''Eh, es que estoy empapado. '' Dijo inocentemente.

''Pero tienes visitas, deberías ser mas considerado. '' Dijo volteando enojada para regañarlo, pero al verlo nuevamente se distrajo viendo su bien formado abdomen.

''Eh… Lo siento jamás había pasado, toma aquí está la bata, deja tu ropa donde te dije, me cambiare en mi cuarto. '' Dijo antes de darle la bata y retirarse a su cuarto.

_''Realmente tiene un cuerpo increíble._ _'' _Pensó Erza con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Luego de quitarse su ropa húmeda y la dejo donde Natsu le había indicado y comenzó a explorar la habitación, observo todas las fotos que conservaba de su padre y otras fotos de él y su padre juntos.

_''Realmente quería a su padre. '' _ Luego observo una foto que le llamo la atención, aparentemente era la foto de graduación de la escuela básica, un pequeño Natsu con una expresión triste estaba en la esquina un poco apartado.

''No tuve mucha suerte haciendo amigos en ese lugar. '' Natsu que estaba con una camisa desmangada blanca y un short que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas estaba detrás de Erza.

''Supongo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso. '' Dijo un poco desanimada.

''Si la verdad sí. '' Dijo desanimando aún más a Erza lo cual Natsu noto, luego de hacer un suspiro mental.

''Pero ya no importa ahora. '' Dijo sorprendiendo a Erza.

''Eh? '' Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de voltearse a ver a Natsu.

''Si, creo que ya lo he superado, al menos, creo que no tengo ningún rencor contra ti. '' Dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

''Ya veo… Me alegro. '' Dijo llevando una mano a su pecho y haciendo una suave sonrisa con un leve rubor.

''Bueno… Pondré a secar tu ropa. '' Dijo tomando la ropa de Erza y colocándola en la secador.

''Tomara algunos minutos así que… ¿Quieres cenar un poco? ''

''C-Claro. ''

''Genial… Que te gustaría comer? ''

''¿Cocinas? ''

''Claro, tienes que saber sobrevivir si vivirás solo. '' Dijo guiñándole un ojo. ''¿Qué te parece un homelet de huevo y tocino? ''

'' Suena estupendo. ''

''Bien… Trabaja un homelet de huevo y tocino para la señorita. '' Dijo alegre entrando a la cocina.

Unos minutos después Natsu salió de la cocina con dos platos en sus manos. Los coloco en la pequeña mesa y sirvió un poco de jugo en unos vasos.

''Listo, espero que te guste. ''

Erza se sentó en la mesa y le dio el primer bocado a su comida. ''D-Delicioso. '' Dijo sorprendida por el espléndido sabor que tenía la comida.

''Jajajajaja… Me alegra saberlo. '' Dijo luego de eso ambos terminaron sus respectivas cenas.

''Gracias por la comida. '' Dijo Erza.

''No hay porque. '' Dijo Natsu tomando los platos y llevándolos al lavadero.

''Creo que la ropa debería estar lista, solamente lavare los platos y la sacare de la secadora. ''

''D-De acuerdo. '' Fue lo único que dijo Erza.

Luego de lavar los platos Natsu le entrego a Erza su ropa, y se le presto su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse. Luego de cambiarse Natsu ofreció llevar a Erza a su casa así que ambos salieron y fueron al estacionamiento donde estaba el carro de Natsu y se dirigieron a la casa de Erza.

Cuando llegaron Natsu acompaño a Erza hasta la puerta para cubrirla de la lluvia con una sombrilla. Al llegar Erza volteo para despedirse de Natsu.

''Gracias por todo Dragneel, fue… Interesante. ''

''Jajajajaja… Genial, yo también… Me divertí mucho Scarlet. ''

''Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la escuela. ''

''Nos vemos, Erza. '' Dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la mejía sorprendiendo y ruborizando a Erza. ''Es mi forma de agradecerte por la cita… Al menos es lo que me dijo mi padre que hiciera, nos vemos. '' Dijo riendo mientras se hacía camino a su auto.

Erza se había quedado en el pórtico de su casa congelada por la acción, luego de ver que el auto de Natsu se fue, entro a su casa, anuncio su llegada a sus padres y se fue a su habitación.

_''Que… Cálido. '' _Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de sumirse en sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno señores y señoritas, aquí está la actualización, espero les haya gustado y mis disculpas por tardarme pero como les dije estuve un poco ocupado por cierto con virgo, le cambie el nombre ya que victoria me parecía mejor que virgo xD. El próximo capítulo se titula ''una dulce enfermedad. '' Y tendrá más romance entre nuestros protagonistas, nuevamente recordándoles que dejen sus reviews ya que eso me motiva a actualizar más seguido porque sé que hay gente que espera mis trabajos, así como a los que no tiene en cuenta en fanfiction también pueden comentar que yo acepto todos los reviews. Esperen la actualización y entre más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizare. Nos vemos un saludo a todos.<strong>

**Novablood96**

.

.


	10. Una dulce enfermedad

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, gracias siempre por su apoyo y fiel lectura, me encanta leer sus reviews y eso me motiva a seguirles trayendo más capítulos, antes que nada me gustaría agradecerle especialmente a ****Kiaraen Kagamine**** Que se tomó el tiempo y la molestia para mandarme un MP felicitándome y agradeciéndome por los fic… Muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Una dulce enfermedad.<em>

Como siempre las mañanas de otoño en Fiore eran bastante heladas, todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Fairy Tail estaban muy cubiertos para protegerse del frio, el día comenzaba siempre con la llegada de los alumnos al salón de clases.

Erza como siempre se encontraba desde temprano en el salón de clases hablando con su amiga Lucy.

"Eh… Así que de una simple salida se convirtió en una cita. " Dijo Lucy con notable ironía en su voz.

"E-Eso fue lo que el dijo. " Respondió Erza recordando como Natsu le había 'agradecido' por la cita.

"Eso es bueno no… Al menos ahora se podría decir que ambos están a mano. "

"Si, creo que sí. "

"Ahora, que vas a hacer? "

"A que te refieres. "

"Bueno, quiero decir te gusta el sujeto o no? "

"Q-Q- Que estas diciendo. " Dijo Erza sonrojada. "Él es solo un idiota, nada más paso eso porque se lo debía y ya. "

"Bueno entonces, qué opinas de el como persona. "

"N-No lo sé. "

"Entonces ya que no lo sabes, deberías tener cuidado de él. "

"Porque lo dices. "

"Bueno, tal vez tu no sepas que sientes, pero estoy segura que muchas chicas si lo saben y no desperdiciaran ni un segundo para poder acercársele, además, esa tal Victoria parece ser alguien de cuidado. "

"Q- Que quieres decir. " Dijo Erza un poco confundida.

"Bueno según lo que dijiste, ella fue totalmente diferente contigo que con Natsu verdad, probablemente ella también tenga sentimientos por él… y trabaja donde él vive, probablemente sea solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella haga un movimiento. "

Las palabras de su amiga crearon una gran confusión en la mente de Erza, probablemente tenía razón, tal vez ella robaría la llave del cuarto de Natsu en la noche y le haría cosas al pelirosa, o lo esperaría después la escuela y lo encerraría en su cuarto. Aunque mientras más lo pensaba, más se preguntaba porque le importaba tanto, se suponía que solamente era su rival verdad, entonces porque tenía esa inseguridad en su corazón.

Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos el maestro llego al salón de clases, y comenzó a dar la clase, ella volvió a la realidad y comenzó a hacer lo que el profesor les había puesto. Sin embargo y aunque aún no lo había notado, cierto pelirosa se encontraba ausente.

El primer bloque de clases paso y llego el momento del desayuno, todos se retiraron del salón, ya que la siguiente hora seria para educación física, Erza y Lucy desayunaron ligero y luego del receso se dirigieron para las canchas, donde el profesor Goldmine ya los estaba esperando.

"Bueno alumnos, como siempre empezaremos con un poco de calentamiento, luego de eso como siempre haremos las carreras y por ultimo podrán jugar. "

Todos los alumnos terminaron de hacer los calentamientos, y se dirigieron a un extremo de la cancha de futbol para prepararse para las carreras.

"Bien alumnos como siempre los primeros en comenzar me imagino que serán Erza y Natsu. "

Erza comenzó a prepararse, con unos pocos estiramientos y comenzó a buscar a Natsu entre sus compañeros.

"Profesor Natsu no vino ahora. " Dijo Gray informándole a su entrenador de la ausencia del pelirosa.

Esto tomo a Erza por sorpresa ya que ella no había notado la ausencia de Natsu hasta ahora.

"Ya veo, alguien más tendrá que tomar su lugar para la carrera. "

Como antes nadie más se animaba a competir contra Erza, así que obligaron a alguien a que compitiera.

El día transcurrió aunque fue más lento de lo normal para nuestra pelirroja protagonista, que se encontraba pensando en porque había faltado su compañero y rival.

**XX_AL FINAL DE LA SEMANA_XX**

Erza se encontraba como siempre esperando a que su rival entrara por la puerta. Aunque lo negara estaba preocupada que el faltara toda la semana, probablemente, Gray sabía algo pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

El timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase sonó y Natsu otra vez no había asistido a clases, el día transcurrió y ya se encontraban en la última clase.

"Que extraño que Natsu haya faltado toda la semana no crees… Algo le debió de haber sucedido. " Pregunto Lucy para ver la reacción de su amiga.

"N-No lo sé, no es como si me importara. " Dijo Erza con inseguridad.

_"Ella realmente se hace la difícil._ _" _Pensaba Lucy. "Bueno, aun así es extraño.

Mientras ambas continuaban hablando, Porlyusica la asistente del director entro en la clase interrumpiendo las conversaciones de todos.

"Erza Scarlet, el director solicita su presencia en la dirección en este momento. " Dijo seriamente antes de retirarse.

"Huuuuuy… Que hiciste ahora. " Dijo Lucy en tono burlesco.

"Ni idea. " dijo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del director.

Cuando llego a la oficina se encontró con el director de la preparatoria sentado en su silla y frente a él estaba Lahar, el encargado de Natsu.

"Mando usted a llamarme director. " Dijo Erza cortésmente.

"Así es Erza, bienvenida. " Dijo invitándola a tomar asiento junto a Lahar.

"Veras Erza, este hombre que nos acompaña es Lahar, empleado de la importante compañía Warrod. " Erza recordó que Natsu le había dicho que el famoso inversionista y empresario Warrod Sequen fue quien tomo custodia de el luego de la muerte de su padre.

"El vino a nuestra preparatoria para justificar la ausencia de Natsu, por favor señor Lahar continúe. "

"Gracias director. Vera señorita Scarlet, el señor Dragneel fue solicitado por el señor Warrod para una importante reunión con empresarios de este país el domingo, el señor Dragneel no se negó aunque no se encontraba bien de salud, ya que tenía una fiebre alta pero aun así fue. " Erza se imaginó que se encontraba enfermo ya que no se protegió adecuadamente de la lluvia el sábado que salieron.

"Se sobre esforzó así mismo y el martes tuvo una decaída de salud, en estos momentos se encuentra en su habitación descansando, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de que pierda importantes clases, así que he venido a solicitarle al director que algún compañero pueda ir a su habitación para ayudarlo a que se ponga al día. "

"Es por eso que te llame aquí Erza, esperaba que tu podrías ir después de clases para ir a ver al señor Natsu y ayudarlo un poco. " Dijo Makarov tomando la palabra.

"Entiendo director, si usted me lo pide estaré ahí después de clases, y no se preocupen, conozco la dirección. " Dijo Erza.

**XX_DESPUES DE CLASES_XX**

Erza se encontraba frente al hotel Clover, lugar de residencia de Natsu.

_"Bueno, aquí estoy, tengo que entrar, vamos Erza, esto es algo normal._ _"_ Se dijo así misma antes de tomar aire y entrar al hotel, llego donde el recepcionista y le dijo lo que Lahar le había encomendado.

"Vengo a ver a Natsu Dragneel de parte de la preparatoria. "

"Usted debe ser la señorita Scarlet verdad, el señor Lahar dijo que vendría, aquí está la llave de la habitación del señor Dragneel, aunque probablemente, mantenimiento este limpiando su habitación en este momento. " Dijo Entregándole la llave.

"Muchas gracias. " Dijo antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Cuando llego al pasillo de la habitación de Natsu observo a una hermosa mucama de cabello rosa y ojos azules saliendo de la habitación.

"Si necesita algo más por favor no dude en llamar señor Natsu. " Dijo Victoria cerrando la puerta suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto provocó una presión en el pecho de Erza. Luego de eso Victoria noto la presencia de Erza y su expresión cambio totalmente.

"Buenas tardes. " Dijo fríamente a Erza.

"Buenas tardes. " Le contesto. "¿Cómo esta él? "

"Cansado pero se recuperara. " Dijo antes de retirarse.

Erza ahora estaba frente a la puerta de Natsu, aún estaba algo nerviosa sin saber porque, pero el director le había pedido que fuera así que tomo aire y toco la puerta de la habitación.

"Dragneel, soy yo Erza. " Al no recibir respuesta, toco un par de veces antes de sacar la llave y abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con la habitación vacía, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de Natsu, abrió la puerta pero lo que encontró definitivamente la tomó por sorpresa.

Natsu se encontraba recién salido del baño y a medio poner un bóxer, su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo lo que no fue muy favorable para Erza la cual rápidamente cerró la puerta con un poco de sangre bajando por su nariz.

"Hay alguien ahí. " Pregunto Natsu.

"L- L- L- Lo siento, por entrar de repente. " Dijo una muy tartamuda Erza.

"¿Erza? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? " Dijo mientras se terminaba de poner una ropa ligera.

"Un tal Lahar llego a la preparatoria diciendo que necesitaba a alguien para ayudarte a ponerte al día y el director me pidió a mí que lo hiciera. "

"Ya veo. " Dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando Erza lo vio, noto el leve rubor provocado por la fiebre, además se veía notablemente cansado y tenía algunas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño.

"No es necesario que vinieras ahora sabes, es tarde y puede ser peligroso salir de noche. "

"Lo sé, pero el director me lo pidió, así que aquí estoy. "

"Pero estas sola, en una habitación, con un chico… Que me evita a mí… hacerte algo a ti." Dijo Natsu acercándosele lentamente, pero antes de estar muy cerca, ella le puso la mano en la frente.

"Por Dios Dragneel, estas ardiendo, esta fiebre está haciendo que alucines. " Dijo antes de arrojarlo fuertemente a su cama.

"Rayos Scarlet, tu no aceptas una pequeña broma." Sobándose un poco de su caída.

"Lo que digas, aquí traigo algunas cosas que te ayudaran a bajar la fiebre. " Dijo sacando algunos medicamentos, le sirvió un vaso de agua y se los dio para que se los tomara.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, es solo una fiebre. "

"Aun así, sé que es mi culpa que estés así, esto paso porque me protegiste de la lluvia. " Dijo un poco triste Erza.

"Bueno, es lo que un caballero haría. " Dijo sonriéndole a Erza.

"Un caballero o un idiota. "

"Bueno, creo que tengo la fortuna de ser ambos. "

Erza había cuidado de Natsu y ayudado en sus clases por una hora, así que a los dos les había empezado a entrar el hambre.

"Quieres comer, traje un poco de comida para calentar. " Le ofreció Erza.

"¿Y me ayudaras a comer? " Bromeo Natsu.

"Ya quisieras Dragneel. "

"Vamos, es lo que se hace por un enfermo verdad. "

"Pues no, ya que también comeré yo y si te doy de comer, me tardare más tiempo y no podré hacer todo el papeleo que tengo pendiente. "

"¿Y traes en tu bolsa el papeleo? "

"Sí. "

"Te propongo un trato, si yo hago todo tu papeleo antes que tu termines de calentar la comida, tú me das de comer. "

"Y si no lo haces. " Pregunto interesada Erza.

"En los entrenos de Futbol llevare una camisa que diga 'Erza me derroto en una apuesta y ella es la mejor.' Que te parece. "

"Hmmm… Trato. Te verás ridículo con esa camisa. " Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

15 minutos después, Erza salía de la cocina con dos platos de sopa instantánea y ya daba por segura su victoria hasta que…

"Tardaste mucho, realmente considere en irte a buscar. " Decía Natsu orgulloso con la pila de papeleo ordenado y finalizado.

"C- Como?… Eso es imposible, no puede estar correcto. " Decía incrédula.

"Vamos, no estaba tan difícil, pero revísalo si quieres. "

Erza coloco los platos de sopa en una mesita y reviso todas las listas y las cuentas que tenía que hacer, todas estaban completadas y ordenadas a la perfección, no había ni un solo error.

"Ahora… Un trato es un trato, espero mi comida, y no me gusta muy caliente así que agradecería que la enfriaras por mí antes. " Dijo Natsu en tono burlesco.

Erza resignada, no tuvo más opción que cumplir con su parte del trato y le dio de comer a Natsu la sopa.

Cuando habían terminado, Erza llevo los platos al lavadero y se encargó de lavarlos y secarlos, luego volvió a la habitación de Natsu y quería platicar un poco con el antes de irse.

"Así que, el señor Warrod te solicito para una reunión aquí verdad. "

"Eh… Si, él no podía presentarse ya que el continua los negocios en el extranjero, así que me pidió tomar su lugar, representando a la compañía. "

"Vaya, parece que eres alguien muy importante en la compañía. "

"Supongo, pero todo se lo debo a mi padre, él y el señor Warrod eran muy buenos amigos, incluso sabias que ambos son graduados de la preparatoria? "

"En serio, eso es increíble. "

"Lo sé, aunque a diferencia de mi padre, el señor Warrod no tuvo hijos, creo que se preocupó más por la compañía que en formar una familia. "

"Ya veo, eso es algo triste. "

"Lo sé, pero aun así, él tiene un buen corazón, es muy estricto, pero te acostumbras después de un tiempo. "

"Eso es bueno, supongo que gracias a el sabes todo lo que sabes. "

"Si, aunque también es por mí, no creas que todo es por él. " Dijo con una gran sonrisa, levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a su nevera personal. "Dime quieres tomar algo, tengo jugo de naranja, agua, Coca-Cola y vino. "

"¿Vino? No se supone que eres menor de edad. " Pregunto Erza.

"Lo que no sepan, no hace daño, además al señor Warrod le gusta el vino y cada vez que viene, siempre trae algunas botellas del extranjero y las tomamos juntos. "

"Vaya, eso es algo que no me esperaba de un importante empresario. "

"Si, aunque este vino es un poco fuerte, no cualquiera aguanta lo que el señor Warrod y yo aguantamos, dice que herede mi aguante de mi padre."

"Bueno, sírveme un poco. " Dijo Erza.

"No te lo sugiero Scarlet, este vino es muy fuerte. "

"Vamos Dragneel, no seas cobarde o es que tienes miedo que te gane en aguante. "

"De acuerdo, pero no hay que abusar de él, entendido. " Dijo sirviéndole una copa.

**Varias bebidas después.**

"Jajajajaja! Blanca nieves, en serio. " Erza estaba riendo mientras terminaba de tomar otra copa de vino." Así que le pusiste así solo porque le gustaba la nieve. "

"Deberías de haber visto a Gray en el invierno durante la academia, parecía un demente de la nieve Jajajajaja."

Ambos estaban borrachos, aunque Natsu aun aguantaba algunas rondas más, al principio se negaba a servirle más tragos, pero cedió ante la presión de Erza. Se dirigió hacia un pequeño estante donde guardaba algunos discos de música.

"Quieres escuchar un poco, para ambientar el momento. "

"Claro, que tienes ahí. "

"Tengo un poco de Metálica, Nirvana, AC/DC…"

"Pon un poco de AC/DC, me encanta esa banda. "

"Realmente tenemos muchos gustos musicales en común. "

Comenzó a tocar la canción y ambos estaban en silencio, así que para romper el hielo un poco Natsu tomo la palabra.

"Oye Scarlet, no quieres sentirte como una verdadera estrella del rock. "

"Que tienes en mente Dragneel. "

"Bailemos al ritmo de la música, está a punto de comenzar back in black, hagamos nuestro propio karaoke. "

"De acuerdo. "

La canción comenzó a sonar y ambos cantaron siguiendo la letra.

_Back in black__  
><em>_I hit the sack__  
><em>_It's been too long I'm glad to be back__  
><em>_Yes I'm, let loose__  
><em>_From the noose__  
><em>_That's kept me hanging around__  
><em>_I keep looking at the sky__  
><em>_'Cause it's gettin' me high__  
><em>_Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die__  
><em>_I got nine lives__  
><em>_Cats eyes__  
><em>_Usin' every one of them and running wild._

Ambos cantaban y bailaban saltando en la cama King de Natsu, reían como nunca y continuaban cantando.

"Vamos Dragneel, llevas el coro. "

_Cause I'm back__  
><em>_Yes, I'm back__  
><em>_Well, I'm back__  
><em>_Yes, I'm back__  
><em>_Well, I'm back, back__  
><em>_(Well) I'm back in black__  
><em>_Yes, I'm back in black__  
><em>

Continuaron bailando y cantando hasta la última estrofa de la canción.

"Bien Erza, ahora justos para la última estrofa, a todo pulmón. "

_Well I'm back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back__  
><em>_Back in black__  
><em>_Yes I'm back in black__  
><em>_Outta sight._

Luego de terminar la letra, ambos brincaron en la cama de Natsu como niños pequeños.

"Jajajajaja, realmente sabes divertirte Natsu. " Decía Erza muy divertida.

"Tú también Erza. " Decía Natsu mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, sirvió otras dos copas de vino y le dio una a Erza, la cual la acepto sin mucho esfuerzo.

Unos segundos después era el turno de Erza para romper el silencio.

"Así que Natsu, verdad o reto. " Pregunto un poco animada.

"Creo que escogeré… Verdad. "

"De acuerdo… hay algo que te asuste. "

"¿Aparte de ti?. " Dijo recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro. "No lo sé… Barcos. "

"¿Barcos… En serio?. "

"Bueno, no me gustaría estar en uno si se está hundiendo en medio del mar, además me mareo demasiado. "

"Bueno, tienes un punto. "

"Y tu Scarlet, verdad o reto. "

"Reto. "

"Veamos, te reto…a tocar la puerta del vecino. "

"De acuerdo. "

Erza salió de la habitación de Natsu, se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana, la toco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan y regreso a la habitación de Natsu.

"Jajajajaja, no puedo creer que lo hicieras Erza. "

"Bueno, un reto es un reto. " Dijo Mientras se reía un poco. "Tu Turno. "

"Verdad. "

"Bien… Tu cabello es natural o te lo tiñes, y si te lo tiñes… Es porque te interesan ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes… Lo rosa. "

"Jajajajaja, eso fuera ofensivo en circunstancias normales, pero ya que es una pregunta supongo que tengo que responder… Mi cabello es natural, mi padre era pelirrojo y según tengo entendido, mi madre era albina, así que mi cabello resulto rosa. "

"Ooooh… Interesante. " Dijo Erza dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

"Si… Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta… La respuesta es no, soy totalmente heterosexual."

"Ya veo, bueno me lo supuse. "

"Bien… Tu turno… Verdad o reto. "

"Verdad. "

"Bien… La gran Erza Scarlet… Ha tenido novio alguna vez. "

"No realmente, aunque si ha habido chicos que llamen mi atención. "

"En serio, pues conmigo es casi igual… Bueno en parte… hace varios años hubo una persona pero ella… bueno… Se fue lejos, desde entonces he pasado demasiado ocupado como para conseguir a alguien. "

"Ya veo… Pero… En estos momentos… Hay alguien que llame tu atención. " Pregunto nerviosamente Erza.

"Bueno… Muchas chicas de la preparatoria suelen poner cartas en mi casillero, aunque realmente… No conozco a ninguna. "

"¿Y qué hay de la chica que trabaja aquí? Victoria. "

"Que hay con ella? "

"Nada… Aunque ella parece interesada en ti. "

"En serio… Realmente no lo había notado. "

"Realmente eres el chico más lento que he conocido. " Dijo Erza terminando su copa de vino.

"Oye que te parece si vemos una película de terror. "

"De acuerdo, que películas tienes. "

"Tengo una perfecta para la ocasión... Qué te parece ver una clásica. "

"Me parece bien… Qué película veremos. "

"El exorcista, el comienzo. "

"E- El exorcista. "

"Si… Qué te parece… O es mucho para ti?"

"P- Para nada… Es solo una película… Cierto. "

"Supongo… Si te da mucho miedo puedes cubrirte los ojos. "

"Para nada… A mí no me asusta una simple película. "

"Bien… Preparare la película… Hay unas palomitas caseras en la alacena ponlas en el calentador. "

"De acuerdo. "

Unos minutos después, Natsu y Erza comenzaron a ver la película.

Natsu encontraba la película muy entretenida, a diferencia de Erza… Ella tenía muchos problemas soportándola, le pidió a Natsu más vino para ver si eso la ayudaba… Pero incluso la empeoraba, ya que le hacía ver como si la niña se saliera de la pantalla.

Antes de terminar la película la lluvia había comenzado a caer, Erza estaba sentada en el mismo sillón que Natsu, en algunas ocasiones se cubría los ojos para evitar las escenas más fuertes. Una vez comenzaron los créditos, Natsu encendió la luz de la habitación.

"No estuvo tan mal verdad Erza. "

"S- Si para nad…"

Antes de que Erza terminara de hablar, se escuchó un trueno que sobresalto a la pelirroja.

"Kyaaaaaa…" Grito saltando y abrazando a Natsu.

_"Ella dijo Kyaa?Fue algo tierno"_ Pensó Natsu.

"T- Tranquilízate Erza… Fue solo un trueno. "

No sabía si era por el efecto del vino o por la película pero Erza no parecía querer soltar a Natsu. Natsu por su parte, estaba un poco confundido con la acción de la pelirroja, pero decidió sobarle suavemente la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

"Tranquila Erza… todo está bien. " Le hablo suavemente para calmarla

Erza aun no sabía si culpar al vino, pero ahora que estaba en los brazos de Natsu, se sentía muy bien , se sentía segura, pasaron algunos minutos abrazados con el sonido de la tormenta afuera.

Sin darse cuenta, Erza se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Natsu, cuando Natsu se dio cuenta, la cargo estilo novia y la dejo en la cama de su habitación.

"Esto va a ser un problema… Lo tengo. " Busco su celular y le marco a la rubia amiga de Erza.

"¿Eto… Lucy? "

"Si ella habla. "

"Hola, soy Natsu, veras tengo un pequeño problema. " Le conto que Erza estaba en su casa y seria problemático dejarla en casa de sus padres en su estado actual.

"Entiendo… Yo me encargo de sus padres, no te preocupes…"

"Gracias de verdad. " Dijo Natsu más tranquilo.

"Descuida… Y Natsu… Se gentil con ella. " Dijo esto último con un tono pervertido.

"No te preocupes… Estará bien. " Natsu al ser el idiota que era, no sabía el sentido en el que Lucy había dicho la última frase, después de colgar regreso a su habitación donde Erza se encontraba dormida.

_"Quien lo diría… Viniste a cuidarme y terminaste tú en mi cama. " _Luego de eso reviso que la habitación de huéspedes era un desastre y no podría dormir ahí así que le tocaría dormir en el sofá de la sala, antes de salir decidió darle una pequeña mirada a Erza.

_"Jamás me habría imaginado ni en mis más absurdos sueños que Erza Scarlet estaría durmiendo en mi cama… Aunque… Realmente se mira hermosa._ "

Justo antes de salir, Erza había tomado su mano y con una suave voz, la cual Natsu imaginaba que se debía a los efectos del vino, le dijo.

"¿Podrías… Hacerme compañía."

Natsu se sorprendió tras la solicitud de la pelirroja, pero sabía muy bien de los efectos del vino así que se imaginó que Erza solo estaba pasada de copas.

"No puedes vivir sin mi verdad. " Se burló un poco de ella. " De acuerdo Erza, me quedare aquí. " _"Aunque me levantare antes que tú lo hagas para que así no me mates. "_

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los Erza le volvió a llamar.

"¿Natsu?"

"Que sucede Erza."

Sin previo aviso Erza topo suavemente sus labios contra los de Natsu, Natsu estaba más que sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, podía sentir aun el aroma a vino de Erza, pero ese había sido un beso… Un beso con Erza Scarlet.

Luego Erza volvió a quedar completamente dormida… Natsu aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, él se había besado con Erza, la cual se suponía que era su rival. Él sabía que ella no recordaría nada de eso mañana, pero aun podía sentir el calor de los labios de Erza contra los suyos.

No podía culparla, aunque le había advertido de los fuertes efectos del vino así que simplemente la arropo con la cobija, y le dijo suavemente.

"Buenas noches Erza. "

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, solo un pequeño "spoiler"<strong> **del próximo capítulo, Erza no recordara lo último que hizo con Natsu; no creerán que dejare que las cosas sean tan fáciles para estos dos, aún faltan un par de capítulos, aunque originalmente este capítulo iba a tener Lemon pero no sabía qué pensarían ustedes de eso, así que aprovechare para preguntarles, les gustaría un poco de Lemon en el fic? Déjenme saber que opinan en los reviews, y también díganme que les pareció el capítulo ya que eso me motiva a actualizar más seguido porque sé que hay gente que espera mis trabajos, así como a los que no tiene en cuenta en fanfiction también pueden comentar que yo acepto todos los reviews. Esperen la actualización y entre más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizare. Nos vemos un saludo a todos.**

**Novablood96**


	11. El baile

**Hola de nuevo, un gusto como siempre traerles el nuevo capítulo del fic, espero como siempre que lo disfruten. Advertencia, este capítulo cuenta con más ecchi que los anteriores, están advertidos. :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>El baile.<em>

El día comenzaba tranquilamente en Fiore, como era típico en otoño, la mañana estaba helada, pero no para un joven pelirosa que sentía como el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones.

Natsu se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Erza, su cara estaba presionada contra los pechos de Erza, lo cual provocaba un inmenso rubor que rivalizaba con el color de pelo de su captora.

Él sabía que tenía que salir de esa situación pronto antes que Erza se levantara y provocara un terrible malentendido y una muerte segura, lentamente movió uno de los brazos que era el que mantenía su cabeza contra los pechos de Erza, después de que pudo respirar con normalidad movió suavemente el otro brazo alrededor de su espalda.

Una vez liberado lentamente se sentó al borde de su cama repitiendo en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, se dio la vuelta para voltear a ver a su invitada y sonrió suavemente al oír su respiración, se inclinó hacia ella para apartar el cabello que tenía en su cara.

"Buenos días pequeña pelirroja. " Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina y preparar un poco de café y luego meterse al baño.

Algunos minutos después, Erza comenzó a abrir los ojos suavemente ya que la luz le molestaba.

"Donde… Donde estoy. " Dijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba la cabeza debido a la resaca. Exploro con su vista el cuarto en el que se encontraba y trato de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_"Lo único que recuerdo fue a mí y a Natsu ver el exorcista, luego de eso creo que…Haaaaa… No puedo recordar nada… Que fue lo que paso?" _Erza se rascaba su cabeza con desesperación tratando de recordar lo que sucedió al terminar la película, De repente, su atención se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, revelando a un semi-desnudo Natsu, el cual se notaba que estaba recién salido del baño con una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"N-N-N-N-Natsu? Q-Que crees que estás haciendo? "Grito Erza sorprendida por la presencia y apariencia del pelirosa.

"Are… Buenos días cariño. " Le dijo en tono de broma.

"Q-Q-Que… Que dices. " Dijo Erza sonrojada

"Vamos Erza… No me digas que olvidaste la increíble noche que pasamos juntos, donde tú robaste mi primera vez?. " Dijo Natsu con tono decepcionado.

"N-No... Me digas… A-Acaso t-tu… Y y-yo… "Dijo Erza con un rubor idéntico al de su cabello.

Natsu estaba aguantando lo más que pudo el no reventar de risa por las acciones de Erza, quería seguir con esa pequeña broma un rato más.

"Hay por Dios… Esto… Yo no… Es que algo así…" Erza estaba más y más confundía, Natsu no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió en una gran risa.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA… Deberías ver tu cara Erza, estas tan… 'Oh no, que paso' Algo como eso solo pasa una vez en la vida… JAJAJAJAJA. " Natsu estaba sobándose el estómago de la risa.

"Eh… Entonces nosotros no. "Erza estaba sorprendida.

"Claro que no por Dios, te dormiste como un tronco después de la película. " Natsu dijo mientras lentamente dejaba de reír.

Natsu recordaba perfectamente el beso que compartieron los dos, pero él no quería decírselo a Erza, ya que no sabía cómo le afectaría el que lo haya besado, pero a él no le molesto para nada ese pequeño beso que compartieron, aunque eso lo confundía un poco.

"IDIOTA! " Grito Erza tirándole la almohada de su cama con rabia.

"Por un segundo creí que yo había hecho… Eso… con un idiota. " Dijo enojada mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Tranquila, te quedaste dormida una vez termino la película. " Mintió mientras recogía la almohada del suelo.

"Ya veo eso me tranquiliza un poco. " Dijo respirando pesadamente. Luego recordó un hecho importante. "Maldición, mis padres, no les dije nada, van a matarme. " Dijo muy preocupada.

"No te preocupes, no soy tan idiota como crees… Llame a Lucy y le dije que inventara una pequeña excusa a tus padres. " Dijo tranquilizando a la pelirroja.

"Ya veo… G-Gracias. " Dijo Erza avergonzada

"Para nada… Yo te debo un gran gracias, realmente me siento mucho mejor, es como si no hubiera tenido nada… De verdad gracias. " Dijo suavemente viendo a Erza a los ojos.

"Ehh…" Fue lo único que Erza pudo decir, sentía un calor en el pecho por la forma en que Natsu le agradeció, él se veía como un caballero, y el estar sin camisa no ayudaba mucho a Erza, la cual no dejaba de ver su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo y temía que fuera a babear por eso.

"Bueno, recogeré mi ropa y me cambiare en el cuarto de huéspedes, espera en cama, no trates de levantarte o la resaca será peor. " Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de ropa de su armario y salía de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, Natsu ya vestido, volvió a entrar a la habitación con dos tazas con café, le ofreció una a Erza y tomo la otra para él.

"Gracias." dijo Erza tomando la taza.

"Esto ayuda a calmar la resaca." Dijo el dando un sorbo al café.

Una vez terminado el café, Natsu llevo a lavar las tazas y antes de regresar al cuarto con Erza recibió una llamada, tardo unos minutos luego de eso entro en la habitación.

"Iré a fuera, tengo algunas cosas que atender en recepción, tardare un rato, puedes bañarte si lo deseas, hay unas toallas por ahí." Dijo señalando el estante de las toallas

"Está bien. " Fue lo único que Erza dijo a Natsu antes de que el dejara la habitación.

Erza se iba a dar un pequeño baño, pero antes que nada debía hablar con Lucy para ver qué fue lo que le dijo a sus padres. Cogió su teléfono y marco a su amiga.

"Hola… Lucy. "

"Erza… buenos días. " Dijo esto último con un tono pervertido.

"Buenos días… Lucy, hablaste con mis padres. "

"Si, les dije que te quedarías conmigo y que no podías hablar porque estabas en el baño, al parecer no les importo mucho. "

"Entiendo, gracias, me salvaste Lucy. " Dijo Erza más tranquila.

"Si, si, ahora dime… Como estuvo? " Dijo con tono pervertido.

"¿Qué cosa? "

"Y qué más? La noche con Natsu. "

Erza se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga, no sabía que decir.

"Vamos Erza, no te hagas, un chico y una chica durmiendo en la misma casa… Es imposible que no haya pasado nada así que ahora dime como estuvo? "

"P-P-Por Dios… No pasó nada. "

"Ehhhh… Pero creí que tú y Natsu harían… Eso… Que desperdicio. " Dijo Lucy en tono decepcionado.

"Pues no… Dice Natsu que me quede dormida después de terminar de ver una película. "

"Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. "

"Si, bueno me bañare un poco, hablamos después. "

"Si, nos vemos. "

Erza tomo una de las toallas y se metió en el baño. Luego de terminar, se puso la ropa que tenía y esperaría a Natsu, el cual ya llevaba mucho tiempo ausente.

_"Que tanto es lo que estará haciendo._ _"_

Antes de darse cuenta Natsu estaba abriendo el seguro de la puerta y entro en la habitación con una expresión seria.

"Todo bien. " Pregunto Erza.

"Si, bueno… Más o menos." Dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Uno de los líderes empresarios asociados al señor Warrod quiere realizar una fiesta formal celebrando la buena fortuna de las empresas. "

"¿Y Que con eso? "

"Pues tengo que ir para representar a la compañía Warrod por orden de el mismo señor Warrod. "

"Y cuál es el problema?"

"No lo entiendes… Todo ese lugar está lleno de gente que solo les importa ellos mismos y su dinero, todo es sobre ellos y nadie más, no les interesa otra cosa. "

"Ya veo, pero acaso no hay más adolescentes con los que puedas hablar. "

"No, todos ellos son unos idiotas engreídos que alardean de su dinero. "

"Suena muy aburrido si lo pones de esa manera."

"Lo es, pero no hay de otra, no puedo faltar. "

"Y donde será? "

"En el hotel Love & Lucky, esta noche"

"Ya veo. "

"Si, bueno… Supongo que no tengo de otra, gracias nuevamente por la increíble noche."

"No hay de que, yo también me divertí mucho. "

"Realmente debo decir… Que es la noche más divertida que he tenido en años. "

"E-Esta bien. " Dijo Erza con un rubor.

"Bueno, aún tengo algunas horas antes de irme así que, quieres ir por un desayuno antes de que te deje en tu casa?. "

"Claro, tu invitas esta vez. "

"Jajajajaja… De acuerdo. "

Natsu tomo consigo a Erza, la llevo hasta su auto y salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y ordenaron su comida.

"¿Y que es lo que hacen en esas celebraciones Natsu? "

"Pues, yo no voy como un joven invitado, sino como el representante de la empresa Warrod, primero tengo que hablar con los líderes empresarios, luego de eso me la paso aburrido en un asiento, algunas hijas de los empresarios se acercan a mí para socializar pero lo único que quieren es ligar para obtener beneficios de nuestra empresa. "

"Creo que eso es un poco interesado de su parte. "

"Si lo es, pero es muy aburrido pasármela sin hacer nada hasta que la fiesta termine, supongo que si nada interesante sucede dejare que alguna de esas chicas me saque a bailar. " Dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Ese comentario molesto un poco a Erza, no porque Natsu se forzaría a estar con alguien, le molestaba pensar en que alguien estaría con Natsu.

"Y porque no llevas a alguien, tal vez con Gray, te podrías entretener un poco. " Dijo Erza

"No creo que él sea para las fiestas de trabajo, además, el y Juvia siempre están juntos los sábados."

"Bueno, supongo que tendrás que estar aburrido ahí." Dijo Erza con un tono decepcionado ya que su plan no funciono.

"Si creo que sí, pero sabes… Tu idea de llevar a alguien no está mal." Natsu dijo con una sonrisa. "Tienes algo que hacer en la noche. "

"Eh? " Fue lo que dijo Erza.

_"Vamos… Te está insinuando para que vayas con él, respóndele._ _"_ Le hablo una pequeña vos en su cabeza.

"No, no tengo nada que hacer. "

"Te gustaría ir conmigo a la presentación… Te seré sincero, realmente es aburrido, pero creo que contigo será más interesante. " Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Si me gustaría. " Dijo un poco rápido, hizo una pequeña tos y luego volvió a decir. "Pero tienes que ir conmigo a decirles a mis padres, ya que no me perdonare el volverles a mentir."

"De acuerdo, entonces vamos a tu casa." Dijo antes de pedir la cuenta.

Natsu llevo a Erza hasta su casa, cuando llegaron, ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta. Erza entro y minutos después ella estaba de regreso con sus padres.

"Natsu, ellos son mis padres. "

Natsu cortésmente le dio la mano a ambos.

"Un gusto conocerlos señor y señora Scarlet, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, compañero de Erza encontré a su hija en el centro de la ciudad y me ofrecí a traerla a su casa. "

_"Increíble, parece todo un caballero._ _"_

"Mucho gusto, yo soy la madre de Erza y me alegra que ella tenga amigos tan educados como usted. "

"Muchas gracias señora, vera mi presencia aquí de hecho tiene otro motivo, resulta que tengo un compromiso muy importante como representante de la empresa Warrod en el hotel Love & Lucky esta noche, y me gustaría preguntarle a ustedes si permitirían a Erza ser mi acompañante. "

"Bueno, a decir verdad mi esposo y yo saldríamos esta noche, y no regresaríamos hasta mañana por la mañana, y confiábamos en que nuestra hija se quedaría aquí, pero no veo problema alguno en que vaya. " Dijo su madre.

"Ni yo tampoco, aunque me gustaría preguntarle a usted señor Dragneel, como es que un joven es el representante de una gran empresa. " Dijo el padre de Erza con algunas dudas.

"Vera señor, mi padre y el señor Warrod Sequen, eran muy buenos amigos, yo no tengo madre y cuando mi padre falleció, el señor Warrod cuido de mí, me enseño mucho sobre su empresa para que yo tomara el lugar de mi padre cuando estuviera listo. "

"Entiendo. " Dijo el padre de Erza.

"Bueno, ahora que ya está arreglado supongo que estará bien que nuestra pequeña cerecita te acompañe. " Dijo la madre de Erza.

"MAMA! " Grito Erza muy avergonzada.

"Descuide señora Scarlet, Erza estará en buenas manos. "

Luego de despedirse los padres de Erza entraron a la casa dejando solos a los adolescentes.

"Bueno, supongo que te veo esta noche, pasare aquí a las 6:00 y recuerda es un baile formal. "

"S-Si… Entiendo, estaré esperando por ti. " Dijo Erza con un notable rubor.

"Nos vemos luego… cerecita. " Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa corriendo hacia su auto.

"¡NATSU IDIOTA!" Grito Erza mientras Natsu arrancaba y se retiraba del lugar

**XX_POR LA NOCHE_XX**

"Erza, tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos. " Dijo la madre de Erza mientras entraba al cuarto de su hija, al entrar se quedó asombrada por la apariencia que tenía su hija.

Erza llevaba puesto un vestido morado con un estampado de rosas en su costado izquierdo, una abertura que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas, dos guantes largos cubriendo sus brazos y se había recogido su cabello dejando caer dos mechones, cada uno en un lado de su cara.

"Cariño, te vez hermosa. " Dijo su madre emocionada.

"E-En serio… No crees que sea algo exagerado. " Dijo Erza nerviosa.

"Yo creo… Que ese chico Natsu tiene mucha suerte. "

"P-P-Porque lo mencionas a el? "

"Bueno yo pensé que estabas saliendo con el. "

"¿E-En serio? "

"Bueno, tu lo veías con cierto brillo en tus ojos, jamás había visto esa mirada en ti. "Dijo con una suave sonrisa su madre. "Y el también, hablaba de ti de una forma muy considerada. "

"E-Eso crees. " Dijo Erza con un rubor pintando sus mejillas.

"Si hija, además… Natsu es muy atractivo, pude ver un poco de su cuerpo y es todo un caballero. "

"¡MAMÁ! "

"¿Qué? Es la verdad. " Dijo con una risita. "Bueno hija, tenemos que irnos, tu padre está en el auto, espero que te vaya bien en tu baile, salúdame a tu novio por mi. " Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

"Nos vemos. " dijo suavemente.

Repentinamente su madre asomo su cabeza en la puerta y le murmuro a su hija.

"Por cierto cariño, hay un pequeño regalito para ti en la mesa, que la pasen bien y lo disfruten. " Luego rápidamente salió de la habitación de Erza y fue al carro.

Erza termino de arreglar los últimos detalles y luego fue hacia la mesa como su madre había dicho, al llegar encontró pastillas anticonceptivas, Erza adquirió un rubor aun mas rojo que su cabello.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA…" Grito al aire. Su madre sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda, hizo una risa silenciosa y continuo en su viaje.

Algunos minutos después, alguien llamo a la puerta de Erza, ella corrió ansiosa pero cuidadosamente a abrir a la espera de que fuera cierto pelirosa.

"Vengo a recoger a una pelirroja. " Dijo Natsu vestido formalmente, con una casual camisa blanca manga larga ajustada, un chaleco negro ajustado, una corbata rayada con líneas blancas y negras intercaladas, su típica bufanda y un pantalón gris también ajustado.

"Pues, estoy lista para ir. " Dijo Erza abriendo totalmente la puerta.

Natsu estaba realmente sorprendido por la vestimenta de Erza, la veía detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo y no podía evitar pensar en que realmente de veía hermosa.

"B-Bueno… Sera mejor que nos vayamos… No hay que llegar tarde. " Dijo Erza nerviosa por la mirada de Natsu, cerro con llave su puerta y volvió a ver a Natsu.

"D-De acuerdo… Pero antes…" Natsu se acercó a Erza lentamente y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Erza estaba totalmente nerviosa y ruborizada, por la acción y la cercanía que tenía con el pelirosa. Natsu lentamente se separó de Erza viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"Te vez… Muy linda. " Dijo con un pequeño rubor mientras volteaba a ver al suelo.

Erza se dio cuenta que Natsu había colocado en su cuello un hermoso collar que tenía un adorno de dragon que entre sus garras sostenía un hermoso diamante azul.

"N-Natsu… Esto es… Muy hermoso… No creo… No puedo aceptarlo. " Dijo sorprendida por su regalo.

"Por favor acéptalo, velo con un pequeño agradecimiento por desperdiciar tu noche de sábado conmigo. "

Erza se ruborizo ante la idea de que pasaría con Natsu una noche más, tomo entre sus manos al pequeño dragon y con un leve rubor le respondió a Natsu.

"De acuerdo… Lo cuidare muy bien. " Dijo ruborizada.

Luego de eso, ambos entraron en el auto y se dirigieron a hotel Love & Lucky.

**XX_EN EL HOTEL_XX**

Al llegar al hotel, Natsu salió de su auto, llego a la puerta de donde la abrió y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir.

"Erza, antes de ir, hay algo que tienes que saber, esos hombres tratan de hacer cualquier cosa para dejarnos en ridículo a los jóvenes, yo soy el objetivo ya que soy un representante, por eso, no hables si no es necesario, trata de verlos a los ojos y nunca muestres vacilación ante ellos… Aunque, sé que te ira bien… Ya que eres tu Erza. " Dijo Natsu guiñándole un ojo.

"Entiendo, hare lo mejor que pueda. " Dijo Erza dándole una sonrisa determinada.

Ambos llegaron a la recepción donde un mayordomo los llevo al lugar de la fiesta, era un lugar lujoso, muchas personas con aspecto importante estaban hablando entre ellos, al igual que los adolescentes. Todo parecía un mundo diferente del que ella vivía.

"No te dejes engañar. " Dijo Natsu con un tono serio. "Puede que todo parezca perfecto pero las personas aquí solo se preocupan por ellas. "

Luego de estar un rato de pie en las escalares hablando entre ellos, un grupo de hombres se acercaron para sacar a Natsu y Erza de su conversación.

"Buenas noches joven Dragneel, es un gusto ver que el grupo Warrod haya aceptado mi invitación, aunque esperaba ver al director en jefe de la compañía." Dijo un anciano alto de pelo y barba larga.

"Buenas noches señor Doma, las más grandes sinceras disculpas por parte del señor Sequen, pero esta noche se encontraba ocupado en el extranjero así que me mando aquí en su lugar. "

"Bueno, su joven representante es bienvenido a la fiesta, y como están las acciones de su empresa, joven Dragneel. "

"Pues realmente, las acciones están subiendo, los números de nuestros clientes están incrementando y nos estamos expandiendo a más países para que también sean beneficiarios de nuestros servicios. "

Erza estaba impresionada por la conversación de ambos, Doma preguntaba y Natsu respondía como todo un profesional, antes de darse cuenta la conversación se dirigió hacia ella.

"Puedo ver que a diferencia de otras reuniones, esta vez trajo una bella acompañante, puede permitirme su nombre señorita. "

"Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet." Dijo con un tono serio pero con una suave sonrisa.

"Ya veo, un gusto conocerla señorita Scarlet, puedo saber, qué relación tiene con el señor Dragneel. "

"Ella es mi acompañante esta noche, se tomó la molestia de venir conmigo. " Dijo Natsu tomando la palabra.

"Ya veo, y de donde se conocen. "

"Estudiamos en la misma preparatoria. " Dijo Erza.

"Entiendo, entonces es cierto que el señor Dragneel fue transferido del extranjero a este país para terminar la preparatoria. "

"Así es, el Señor Warrod me lo pidió y yo no podía negarme. " Respondió Natsu

"Así que de eso se trata, señorita Scarlet, porque no acompaña a mi hija y sus amigas mientras yo tomo prestado un rato a su acompañante." Dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que hablaban entre ellas.

"No será necesario, ella puede acompañarnos en nuestra platica. " Dijo Natsu tratando de evitar que Erza estuviera con esa clase de chicas.

"Oh, insisto señor Dragneel, hay algunos ejecutivos que me gustaría preguntarle que insiste en conocerlo. "

Natsu estaba a punto de responder cuando Erza tomo su mano y le dijo.

"Está bien Natsu, yo estaré bien, ve a hacer tu trabajo. " Dijo Erza viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, estaré de vuelta no más termine de hablar con estas personas. " Le respondió a Erza.

"Bueno señor Doma, si es tan amable. " Dijo Natsu al viejo y ambos se fueron en otra dirección.

Erza recorrió el lugar de un lugar a otro, luego se dirigió al buffet de comida y tomo un pequeño vaso de jugo.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, 3 chicas se acercaron a ella.

"Así que, tu vienes con Natsu. " Una chica de cabello rosa, un lunar debajo de sus ojos, labios pintados color rojo y un vestido blanco se acercó a Erza.

"Así es, yo estoy acompañándolo en esta reunión. " Dijo Erza dejando el vaso en la mesa.

"Mi nombre es Ikagura, hija de Doma, el organizador de esta fiesta. " Dijo la de vestido blanco. "La que está a mi izquierda de vestido azul es Sorano y la de vestido rosa a mi derecha es Kamika."

"Mucho gusto a todas, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet." Dijo inclinándose un poco.

"Así que… Erza… Dime como conseguiste para que Natsu te trajera como su acompañante." Dijo Ikagura.

"Pues el… Solo lo dijo. " Respondió Erza.

"Vaya, eso es inesperado al tratarse de Natsu. " Dijo Ikagura

"Si, porque Ikagura lleva mucho tiempo tratando de llamar su atención. " Respondió Sorano.

"Cállate tonta… Y dime Erza, de que familia vienes. "

"Yo no vengo de ninguna familia importante, soy compañera de Natsu en la preparatoria. " Respondió Erza orgullosa.

"Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba. " La mirada de las 3 cambio totalmente a una de superioridad.

"Y dime… Erza, no te sientes incomoda en este lugar. " Dijo Kamika.

"Es verdad, con todos estos lujos, una chica de tu clase debe sentirse incomoda. " Dijo Sorano.

Erza solamente mantenía el silencio recordando las palabras de Natsu.

"Que les parece si vamos a otro lugar un poco más pequeño, además yo también me estoy sofocando un poco. " Dijo Ikagura.

"Por mucho que me gustaría, Natsu me pidió que lo esperara aquí. " Dijo Erza

"Ese Natsu, siempre tan serio, vamos no habrá problemas, volveremos antes de que termine de hablar. " Dijo Ikagura con una mirada sospechosa.

Luego entre las 3 llevaron a Erza hacia un patio del hotel, cerca de una fuente de agua y un hermoso jardín.

"Listo, aquí podemos hablar mas tranquilamente. " Dijo Ikagura.

"Por cierto Erza, tu vestido es muy hermoso. " Dijo Kamika.

"Muchas gracias, trabaje mucho para poder comprármelo. "

"Oh… Trabajar… Si creo que mi papá tiene muchos trabajadores. " Dijo Sorano.

"Y dime Erza, como es Natsu en la escuela, es tan frio como lo es aquí. " Pregunto Ikagura.

"Pues Natsu es… Es muy bueno en el deporte como en las clases, es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la academia. " Dijo Erza tratando de no revelar mucho del pelirosa.

"Vaya, quien diría que el representante de la gran empresa Warrod sería un deportista. " Dijo Kamika.

"Por cierto, Erza. " Las 3 de ellas se colocaron frente a ella. "¿Tienes sed? Estabas tomando jugo antes de que nosotras llegáramos." Pregunto Ikagura.

"Pues, un poco, creo que el ambiente aquí me acaloro un poco. " Respondió la pelirroja.

"Entonces porque no te mojas." Dijo Ikagura antes de que las 3 se acercaran a Erza con la intención de empujarla hacia la fuente. Erza trato de resistir el empuje pero aun así 3 era una clara desventaja. Así que estaba al borde de la fuente.

"YA BASTA. " Grito una persona detrás de las chicas.

Ellas detuvieron su acción y vieron a un notablemente molesto Natsu.

"¿Que es lo que creen que están haciendo?" Pregunto Natsu irritado.

"Natsu… Nosotros solo estábamos jugando un poco con nuestra nueva amiga." Dijo Ikagura.

"Es verdad, queríamos enseñarle un poco como era el mundo de las chicas ricas, no te agites por eso." Dijo Sorano.

Natsu se acercó dónde estaba Erza, se colocó a su lado y puso su mano derecha alrededor de su cintura abrazándola a él y con una sonrisa les dijo.

"Ella es muy importante para mí, aunque ustedes la vean de menos… Ella vale más de lo que ustedes tienen para ofrecer… Y jamás perdonare a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño." Dijo lo último en un tono amenazador que atemorizo a las chicas.

Luego de esas palabras Natsu tomo de la mano a Erza y la llevo a la de nuevo donde estaba la celebración, la sentó en una silla y luego se inclinó un poco para hablar con ella.

"Y-Yo… Lamento haberme salido." Dijo Erza en tono de disculpas.

"No te preocupes, esas chicas son muy persuasivas… Lo más importante… ¿Estas bien?"

"S-Si, pero como supiste que estaba ahí." Dijo Erza con un rubor.

"Crees que no te vigilaría con tantas personas arrogantes… Siempre estuve vigilándote y cuando esas chicas te llevaron para afuera sabía que planeaban algo… Me disculpe con los ejecutivos y fui a ver si todo estaba bien."

"¿QUE?" Grito Erza. "Natsu idiota, como dejaste a esos ejecutivos, el señor Doman dijo que eran importantes."

"Tranquila, tranquila, no era la gran cosa, solo nos presentaron y ya, luego comenzaron a hablar de ellos mismos, además… Tu eres más importante ellos." Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Esas palabras provocaron un rubor a Erza, ella no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que alguien la hacía sentir tan importante… Tan especial. La banda invitada comenzó a tocar una canción lenta, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Natsu.

"Me concedes este baile." Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"N-No, bailo en público." Dijo aun ruborizada.

"Vamos... Saltaste en mi cama y bailabas como una niña, es hora que lo hagas como una princesa." Tomo su mano y la llevo al centro de la pista.

"Natsu… Esto es tan vergonzoso." Dijo mientras se paraba frente al pelirosa.

"Bueno si tienes vergüenza entonces, te daré un pequeño secreto." Con su mano derecha tomo suavemente la barbilla de Erza y dirigió la mirada de la pelirroja hacia él. "Mírame a los ojos e imagina que soy el único aquí."

Natsu puso su mano derecha en la espalda de Erza y con su mano izquierda tomo la mano derecha de Erza, Erza puso su mano también en la espalda de Natsu.

"No te preocupes por los otros… Por ahora, solo estamos tú y yo." Natsu inicio a moverse llevando a Erza con él.

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música, Natsu llevaba a Erza de una manera dulce y delicada, luego de unos segundos, Natsu le dio el primer giro a Erza, ella podía sentir la delicadeza en el movimiento.

Para Erza, no había nada más que la música, y Natsu, en este momentos solo existían ellos, luego de continuar el baile por unos minutos, Natsu inclino a Erza suavemente dando así el paso final del baile. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un momento, cada uno con una suave sonrisa al otro.

Lentamente Natsu subió a Erza y le dio un pequeño abrazo luego la pareja se separó.

"Lo vez, lo hiciste perfecto."

"G-Gracias." Dijo con un pequeño rubor volteando a ver hacia otro lado con una sonrisa inocente, que sobresalto a Natsu.

"Que te parece si nos vamos ya de este lugar, he hablado con los que debía y hecho lo que tenía que hacer. "

"Me parece perfecto."

Natsu se despidió y salió del lugar con Erza, la llevo a recorrer la ciudad de noche, a visitar muchos lugares y distraerse.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, jugaban, reían y se divertían juntos, luego de unas horas fuera, Natsu llevo a Erza a su casa.

"Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme a ese aburrido lugar." Dijo Natsu frente a la puerta de Erza.

"No hay porque, aunque ahora entiendo porque no te gusta tanto." Dijo con una pequeña risita.

"Si aunque esta vez… Lo disfrute gracias a ti." Se acercó a Erza y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Gracias… Por otra noche perfecta." Dijo antes de caminar hacia su carro y dirigirse a su casa.

Erza sonrió suavemente, miro al cielo donde paso una estrella fugaz.

_"Supongo que no puedo ignorarlo más." _Se tocó la frente, el lugar donde Natsu lo había besado. _"Estoy enamorada… De ese idiota."_ Erza se quedó viendo al cielo un rato, recordando sus dos últimas noches con Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Así es señoras y señores, Erza Scarlet finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Natsu, ahora como se desarrollara la historia entre estos dos, eso lo veremos en la siguiente actualización, me disculpo por tardarme tanto esta vez en actualizar pero conseguí un trabajo y estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a los horarios, la próxima vez actualizare más rápido. Ahora ya que recibí la aprobación de la mayoría, en el futuro incluiré un Lemon en nuestra pareja, claro que avisare en el mismo capítulo para aquellos que nos les guste. Gracias por su fiel lectura y espero ansioso sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	12. Campamento de invierno: parte 1

**Hola nuevamente, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente como autor me hace muy feliz leerlos, espero disfruten la actualización y como siempre yo esperare ansioso sus reviews.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Campamento de invierno: parte 1.<em>

El primer día de la semana, todos los alumnos en la sección de Erza estaban como siempre, con poco entusiasmo para venir a estudiar, el invierno ya se sentía, así como las vacaciones navideñas.

"Buenos días alumnos." El profesor Jura Neekis entro en el salón de clases.

"Supongo que tienen mucho sueño para empezar la clase." Notando la actitud de muchos de sus alumnos. "Pues antes de comenzar les daré una noticia que los animara un poco."

Tomo su plumón, se dirigió hacia la pizarra y en letras grandes escribió: ''campamento de invierno'' todos los alumnos comenzaron a celebrar la noticia de su profesor a excepción de Natsu.

"Oi Gray ¿porque todos celebran?"

"Es verdad Natsu, es tu primer año aquí… Cada año la escuela patrocina un viaje de invierno para los diferentes cursos, al segundo año le corresponde ir a Hosenka, es un lugar con lagos termales, mucha naturaleza, no hay actividades escolares, en otras palabras podemos hacer lo que queramos y lo mejor es que estaremos ahí 3 días."

"Vaya, suena increíble si lo pones de esa forma."

"Definitivamente lo es."

Por otra parte Lucy y Erza hablaban entre ellas.

"Es increíble Erza, hemos esperado por esto."

"Si Lucy no puedo esperar para ir a ese lugar, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer cuando llegue ahí."

"Como estar con tu enamorado." Dijo Lucy.

Erza adquirió un rubor en sus mejillas ante las palabras de su amiga.

"Lucy, no lo digas tan alto, alguien podría oírte." Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga.

"Es que Erza… Aun no puedo creerlo, me alegro tanto por ti, es la primera vez que te he visto así." Dijo Lucy con estrellas en sus ojos.

Erza se tranquilizó y formo una suave pero encantadora sonrisa sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en Natsu.

Para ella era muy extraño ese sentimiento ya que nunca lo había sentido con alguien más, admitírselo a Lucy fue muy vergonzoso pero a la vez liberador, su amiga por su parte no dejaba de gritar y felicitarla.

"Así que ahora, que es lo que vas a hacer." Pregunto Lucy sacando a Erza de sus pensamientos.

"Aún no lo sé, apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que el hombre me gusta, no voy a empezar a hacer planes o algo así." Respondió Erza.

"Bueno si vas a hacer algo, tiene que ser rápido."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, como sabes, los únicos acompañantes para nosotros es el director y el profesor Yajima, ellos no se preocupan por los alumnos y según tengo entendido, hay algunas chicas que quieren tomar ventaja de eso, para tomar a los solteros más populares para ellas."

"Yo no permitiré que eso suceda. Como la representante de los segundos años me asegurare que nadie haga cosas indecentes durante el viaje."

"Yo no me preocuparía por otros, más bien por Natsu, en un descuido alguna chica podría tomar ventaja de su inocencia (por no decir inexperiencia con respecto a las mujeres) y hacerle alguna que otra cosita."

Aunque Erza no quería admitirlo, Lucy tenía razón, para su desgracia su primer amor no solo no sabía acerca de cómo se sentía Erza sobre él, sino que además tampoco tenía experiencia con las mujeres y sus insinuaciones lo cual dejaba claro con Victoria al no darse cuenta de sus indirectas o cuando hablo con Lucy.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ya era un día antes del campamento, y la escuela les había dado a los alumnos ese día libre para que se prepararan para el viaje.

Lucy y Erza planearon algunas cosas para hacer durante el viaje, además de una que otra estrategia para llamar la atención de Natsu.

Gray y Juvia se la pasaron planeando sus actividades juntos.

Natsu por su parte no sabía qué hacer, el continuo su rutina normal, era la primera vez que él se iba de campamento, le informo al señor Warrod sobre eso y a él no parecía molestarle, de hecho lo encontraba educativo para el pelirosa.

Natsu no sabía que llevar, el y su padre habían acordado salir de campamento pero antes que pudieran hacerlo ocurrió la tragedia, pero Natsu decidió no deprimirse más por ello gracias a las palabras de cierta pelirroja, en ese momento su mente se prendió, quien más le podría ayudar en momentos así.

Tomo sus llaves, un abrigo, su indispensable bufanda y salió en dirección a la casa de Erza.

Cuando llego toco suavemente la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que una pelirroja mujer de pelo corto le abrió.

"¿Natsu?"

"Buenas tardes señora Scarlet." Saludo cortésmente a la madre de Erza.

"Oh! Natsu no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, es un gusto verte por aquí ¿Por qué no habías venido en estos días?"

"He estado ocupado con algunos asuntos de la empresa Warrod y mi tiempo se limitó bastante."

"Ya veo, eso explica porque mi cerecita ha estado un poco desanimada estos días, pero me alegro que vengas por aquí, ven pasa adelante, mi esposo se encuentra trabajando y Erza salió a hacerme algunos mandados, porque no la esperas aquí, te serviré un poco de chocolate." Dijo la mama de Erza invitando a Natsu a pasar.

"Segura que está bien que entre, Erza podría enojarse." Dijo Natsu con duda.

"Adelante, no habrá ningún problema… Además… te divertirás mucho mientras la esperas… te lo aseguro." Dijo con un tono un poco seductor y estrellas en sus ojos. Natsu trago un poco de saliva y con mucha inseguridad comenzó a entrar a la casa, solo para ser jalado por la mama de Erza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**XX_CON ERZA_XX**

Erza se encontraba regresando a casa después del mando que su madre le había solicitado, caminaba tranquilamente, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar cuando vio un auto estacionado frente a su casa.

_"Ese auto… Es el auto de Natsu, pero él no está adentro… No me digas que…" _Erza corrió directamente a su casa, por alguna razón encontró la puerta cerrada con llave, eso era extraño ya que su madre estaba en casa, saco sus propias llaves y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

"Mamá, porque la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Está todo bien?" Erza escucho algunas risas provenientes de la sala así que corrió hacia ella.

"¿Mamá?"

La madre de Erza se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Natsu, ambos estaban viendo en la televisión viejas grabaciones de Erza cuando era pequeña.

"Oh! Cerecita, yo no te escuche entrar… Estaba con Natsu compartiéndole tus álbumes de fotos, cuando los terminamos, saque algunas películas caseras que teníamos... No te dije que te divertirías Natsu." Dijo la mama dándole un codazo amistoso a Natsu.

"Tenía razón señora Scarlet." Dijo Natsu secándose una lágrima del ojo provocada por la risa.

Erza tenía una expresión complicada, comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa, que luego se convirtió en una carcajada, luego de eso parecía muy enojada y finalmente acabo con una expresión de llanto.

"Mamá… Porque siempre tienes que hacerme esto." Corrió a su habitación con algunas lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de vergüenza.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" Se preguntaba su mamá.

Natsu se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No lo creo señora Scarlet, iré a hablar con ella." Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Natsu fue al cuarto de Erza y suavemente toco la puerta.

"Erza? Erza?"

"Que quieres Dragneel"

Natsu sintió extraño que la llamara así ya que se había acostumbrado a que ella lo llamara Natsu.

"Vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así, vine aquí para hablar contigo, pero no estabas así que tu mama me invito a pasar para que te esperara, todo se estaba poniendo incomodo así que tu mama solo quiso aflojar un poco las cosas, eso es todo."

Erza lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, ella tenía su cara ruborizada y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"En serio eso fue todo." Dijo terminando de abrir la puerta

"Si, confía en mí, así que no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada." Dijo mientras suavemente ponía sus manos en la cara de Erza y con los pulgares le limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos.

Erza se había sorprendido por lo que Natsu estaba haciendo y su rubor comenzó a aparecer nuevamente, Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo también se sorprendió, unos segundos después ambos se sobresaltaron, se separaron y fijaron su vista en otra dirección.

"E-Entonces… Que es lo que querías… Hablar conmigo."

Natsu entonces recordó el motivo por el cual había venido a buscar a Erza.

"Es verdad, necesito tu ayuda... Veras." Natsu se rasco una mejilla mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de decirle a Erza. "Yo jamás… Había ido a un campamento… Y no se… Que tengo que llevar."

"Eh?" Fue lo único que dijo Erza.

Luego de unos minutos de explicación, Erza entendía mas o menos el problema de Natsu.

"Ya veo, bueno primero que nada…Hay que comprar provisiones." Dijo Erza tomando un pequeño suéter.

"Mamá! Iré con Natsu para ayudarlo en algunas cosas para el campamento, volveré más tarde." Le informo a su madre.

"Está bien hija, diviértanse y trae a Natsu más seguido." Le respondió desde la cocina

Ambos salieron de la casa ruborizados, se fueron al auto de Natsu y partieron hacia el supermercado.

"Necesitaras, un poco de comida en lata, también algunas sopas instantáneas, también algunas chucherías para cuando quieras comer ligero." Erza le estaba diciendo a Natsu algunas cosas que tenían que comprar para el campamento, habían comenzado con la comida, luego fueron por los medicamentos de primeros auxilios y luego de muchos minutos habían terminado las compras.

"Gracias por tu ayuda con las compras Erza, realmente no habría sabido que llevar de no ser por ti." Dijo Natsu sentado en una pequeña banca del centro comercial.

"Bueno, es mi deber ayudar a quien necesita de mi ayuda." Respondió orgullosa Erza.

"Bueno, que dices si me dejas agradecerte con una cena, vamos yo invito."

"De acuerdo."

Ambos fueron hacia la zona de comidas y ordenaron su cena, se reunieron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer.

"Así que nunca habías acampado antes." Pregunto Erza.

"Si, con mi padre siempre quisimos ir de campamento, pero nunca pudimos."

"Bueno, al menos finalmente podrás ir de campamento y el lugar al que iremos es increíble, algunas amigas de tercer año me han dicho que es un hermoso lugar."

"Vaya, Gray me hablo un poco de ese lugar, así que me siento un poco ansioso por ver como es."

"Si, Lucy y yo hemos hablado de lo que haremos ahí, pero ella solo quiere ver chicos."

Ambos continuaron comiendo y conversando por algunos minutos, luego terminaron de comer y comenzaron a salir del lugar, sin embargo, un llanto le llamo la atención.

Una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años estaba llorando en algunas mesas.

"Mami, donde está mi mami."

Natsu se sintió mal por la pequeña así que se acercó a ella.

"Hey pequeña, que tienes." Le pregunto suavemente

"Mi mami no está, quiero encontrarla." Dijo entre lágrimas el pequeño.

"Ya veo, cuál es tu nombre pequeña."

"A-Asuka."

"Bien Asuka, me llamo Natsu y te ayudare a encontrar a tu mami." Dejo sus bolsas en el suelo y se inclinó frente a la pequeña. "Sube a mis hombros así podrás buscar a tu mami desde arriba."

Asuka obedeció y subió a los hombros de Natsu, Natsu volvió a tomar sus bolsas y partieron en búsqueda de la madre de la pequeña, Asuka les dijo a Natsu y Erza como estaba vestida su mami, y buscaron por el centro comercial.

Tardaron algunos minutos pero vieron a la madre de la pequeña hablando con un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial.

"Mami, mami." Grito la pequeña Asuka.

"Asuka, donde has estado mi niña." Su madre se dirigió donde estaba Natsu y tomo a su hija de los hombros de este.

"Es que, vi una pequeña mariposa y la seguí, y antes de darme cuenta no estabas mami." Dijo con algunas lágrimas. "Pero Natsu me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarte, él fue muy amable."

La madre de Asuka le agradeció mucho a Natsu por su ayuda, ella estaba muy feliz de encontrar a su pequeña hija.

"Su novia también me ayudo." Dijo señalando a Erza.

Ella y Natsu se ruborizaron por el comentario, la mama de Asuka les agradeció nuevamente y se fue con su hija en sus brazos.

Natsu y Erza fueron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Erza, que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, al llegar Erza le dijo una pequeñas palabras a Natsu.

"Fue muy amable… Lo que hiciste por esa niña."

"G-Gracias, tú también nos ayudaste."

"S-Si, bueno tengo que irme así que nos vemos mañana." Dijo saliendo del auto.,

"S-Si… Nos vemos… Mañana." Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa antes de irse.

**XX_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_XX**

"Bueno alumnos, espero que todos estén preparados para nuestro viaje, no espero ningún inconveniente y por sobre todo espero que lo disfruten." El director Makarov daba algunos anuncios antes de partir.

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, Erza estaba sentada junto a Lucy, Gray estaba junto a Juvia, Natsu por su parte estaba solo en el último asiento, eso realmente no le molestaba ya que sabía que Gray estaba con su novia, se colocó unos audífonos y empezó a escuchar un poco de música, mientras veía por donde iban.

"Oye Erza, porque no vas con él?"

"No Lucy, además estoy contigo y no quiero molestarlo."

"Hay por favor Erza, míralo está solo, es más que perfecto para desperdiciar esta oportunidad."

"Pero, no quiero molestarlo."

"Tienes que ir, alguien se te puede adelantar."

"Noooo…"

"De acuerdo, pero en el viaje de regreso te sentaras con él, si no lo haces le gritare a todos que te gusta."

"Está bien, está bien… Pero en el viaje de regreso."

Continuaron en el viaje por unas cuantos minutos, como Lucy había predicho, una chica de pelo largo hasta los hombros color morado, a excepción de una franja de pelo gris se sentó junto a Natsu llamando la atención del pelirosa, el cual estaba por dormirse.

"Hola Natsu, espero no molestarte."

"Eh, hola, descuida está bien… ¿Mary verdad?"

"Así es Mary Hughes a tu servicio, estoy contigo en clases."

"Si, aunque nunca habíamos hablado."

"Si, digamos que… Gane una pequeña apuesta y el premio era sentarse junto a ti."

"Vaya, eso es un poco extraño pero si se está bien por ti entonces no hay problema."

Ambos hicieron una pequeña risita por el motivo en el que ella se sentó junto a él. Esto no paso desapercibido por nuestra pelirroja, que se preocupaba por lo amistoso que se mostraba Natsu con esa chica.

"Te dije que su club de fans no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad."

"No creí que realmente hicieran un movimiento."

"Bueno, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella… Ella parece ser del tipo que va a todo por el todo."

Erza se sentía un poco deprimida, pero realmente estaba celosa de ver como se estaban llevando esos dos.

"No te deprimas, escucha… Obviamente Gray estará con Juvia, así que Natsu pasara la mayor parte del tiempo solo, recuerda lo que hablamos, no vaciles y ve con todo a por él, tienes la ventaja de conocerlo más que esa chica, utiliza eso a tu favor."

"¿Qué hay de ti Lucy?"

"No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré con… Eso no importa, lo importante es que nadie te gane con Natsu."

El viaje continuo durante 2 horas, Natsu y Mary tenían unas cuantas conversaciones, Erza disimuladamente no perdía de vista la interacción entre los dos y así continuaron hasta llegar a Hosenka, el lugar era hermoso, estaba nevando, pero hacia un poco más atractivo el lugar.

"Muy bien jóvenes, gracias al amable patrocinio del grupo Warrod, se nos han entregado muchas cabañas, las habitaciones serán para 2 personas así que formen parejas del mismo género y hagan una fila, por cierto tengan un poco de precaución ya que se cree que una ventisca se desatara esta noche pero solo será por esta noche, aun así no se descuiden."

Obviamente Natsu se juntó con Gray. Erza se emparejo con Lucy, ambas parejas se formaron y recibieron las llaves de su habitación, en las habitaciones de los primeros pisos se encontrarían las chicas y en la de los últimos los chicos.

Todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, arreglaron sus pertenencias y quedaban libres para hacer lo que quisieran.

"Para serte sincero, cuando dijeron campamento, creí que dormiríamos a la intemperie o algo así." Dijo Natsu a su compañero de cabaña.

"Cualquiera pensaría eso, pero con la gran empresa Warrod como nuestra benefactora, ellos permitirían algunos lujos para nosotros." Respondió Gray.

"Si, tienes razón."

Natsu y Gray terminaron de arreglar sus cosas para su estadía de 3 días.

"Entonces que vas a hacer." Pregunto Gray saliendo de la cabaña.

"Aún no lo sé, tal vez explore un poco los alrededores, encuentre alguna tienda para comprar algo o vaya a las aguas termales, suerte con Juvia."

"Seguro que estarás bien."

"Por supuesto, tal vez hasta encuentre alguna chica con quien estar, tu disfruta este paseo."

"De acuerdo." Gray dijo antes de dejar la cabaña.

Con las chicas.

"Bien Erza, hemos entrenado para esto, así que es hora de ponerte en acción."

"No lo sé Lucy, simplemente es… Vergonzoso."

"Que tiene de vergonzoso decirle a un chico si quiere acompañarte a ver el lugar."

"Es que yo… No lo sé."

"Exacto, no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, en este momento es chica Mary podría estar por invitar a Natsu a algún lugar, tienes que ser más rápida que ella y que Natsu sepa lo que sientes." Dijo Lucy mientras empujaba a Erza fuera de la cabaña.

"Ahora ve que en y demuéstrale quien es Erza Scarlet."

"E- Esta bien." Dijo un poco insegura pero marcho hacia la cabaña donde se suponía que estaría Natsu.

La nieve comenzaba a caer más seguido pero eso no le impediría visitar a su amado pelirosa. Al estar a unos pasos de llegar, escucho una extraña conversación, se escondió a un costado de la cabaña e hizo silencio para escuchar y espiar de qué se trataba, asomo lentamente su cabeza para poder escuchar claramente.

Ahí estaba, Natsu en la puerta de su cabaña y frente a él se encontraba Mary Hughes, ella tenía un rubor en su cara mientras hablaba con Natsu.

"Entonces Natsu… Yo quería saber… Si quisieras salir conmigo."

"Hmmm… Claro, estaría bien para mi hacer una nueva amiga."

"Pues… En realidad yo pensaba en algo así como más que una amiga."

"Como… Una súper amiga?" Pregunto extrañado Natsu.

"No tontito." Se inclinó más cerca de él. "Como… Una novia." Dijo Antes de robarle un beso a Natsu.

Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar una chica lo había besado, sin previo aviso, alguien que apenas conocía.

Erza por otro lado estaba destrozada, el primero chico que le gustaba estaba besando a una chica y no era ella, se sentía devastada como si todo se quebrara dentro de ella, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero sin notarlo golpeo unos botes metálicos que hicieron un ruido que llamo la atención de Natsu.

"Yo lo siento, pero no puedo." Fue lo único que le dijo a Mary antes de correr hacia la esquina de dónde provino el ruido, cuando llego, encontró los botes caídos, se acercó más a la esquina y a unos metros vio correr a cierta pelirroja que el reconoció al instante.

_"Maldición." _Fue lo único que pensó antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis lectores, aquí está la actualización de la semana, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, esta vez quise añadirle suspenso, para ponerlos más ansiosos, que sucederá después, eso tendrán que descubrirlo en el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews ansioso, gracias por su fiel lectura.<strong>

**Novablood96 **


	13. Campamento de invierno: parte 2

**Que tal mis queridos lectores, es un gusto volver, gracias como siempre a los comentarios de todos, realmente no me canso de leerlos, los leo una y otra vez. Bueno antes de comenzar tengo que advertirles de que en este capítulo habrá una sorpresa que he estado preparando y espero les guste. Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Campamento de invierno: Parte 2.<em>

Erza continuaba corriendo en medio de la nieve, ella no pensaba en otra cosa más que volver a su cabaña, quería estar sola, se sentía destrozada pero no le daría el lujo a nadie de verla así.

Natsu por su parte estaba corriendo tras de ella, nunca fue muy bueno con la nieve, así que correr en ella no era su fuerte, pero daba todo lo que tenía por alcanzarla.

Erza llego hasta su cabaña, abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerro con llave sin saber que Natsu la estaba siguiendo, ella inspecciono rápidamente la cabaña y Lucy no se encontraba en ella.

Natsu había corrido hasta llegar a la cabaña que supuso era la de Erza, estaba jadeando cuando llego frente a la puerta, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego toco a la puerta.

"Erza…" No hubo respuesta.

"Erza, vamos sé que estás ahí." Insistió Natsu.

_"Que está haciendo aquí, acaso viene a presumirme que consiguió novia?" _Pensaba Erza con algunas lágrimas amenazando con caer de su rostro.

"Erza, necesito decirte algo importante, podrías abrir la puerta."

"¡Estoy ocupada en este momento Dragneel!" Hizo una pequeña pausa porque su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse. "¡Regresa a tu cabaña a 'calentarte' con tu novia, la tormenta está empezando!" Le grito desde dentro de su cabaña.

"De acuerdo, entonces estaré aquí hasta que abras la puerta y me escuches." Dijo Sentándose frente a la puerta.

"Haz lo que quieras." Le contesto tratando de sonar indiferente.

Pasaron muchos minutos y la tormenta comenzaba a caer más fuerte, Erza se había separado de la puerta y fue a calentar un poco la cabaña prendiendo fuego a la leña en la fogata, se cambió de ropa y se colocó una camisa de tirantes y un suéter sencillo por encima, llamo a Lucy para saber dónde estaba, resulta que la rubia había salido a los baños termales y ahora estaba en un hotel protegiéndose de la tormenta.

_"Supongo que con la tormenta tan fuerte, finalmente regreso a su cabaña." _Pensó Erza mientras calentaba un poco de café, creyó que distrayéndose olvidaría lo triste que se encontraba.

"¡A-Achuuuu…!" Se escuchó desde afuera.

Erza había escuchado ese sonido y sabía que eso era un estornudo, corrió hacia la puerta, quito llave y la abrió rápidamente.

Ahí estaba Natsu, sentado frente a la puerta, tenía nieve por encima de su cuerpo y estaba temblando exageradamente, sin embargo no se había movido de donde estaba originalmente.

"¡Que estás haciendo idiota!" Pregunto Erza alterada.

"T-T-Te dije… Q-Que no… Me movería de aquí…" Dijo temblando por el frio.

"Y que es lo que quieres." Pregunto alterada.

"Hablar… c-contigo."

"Y no puede esperar a que pase la tormenta."

"N-No realmente."

"De acuerdo." Respondió insegura. "Entra."

Natsu trato de ponerse de pie, pero tropezó y cayó bruscamente contra el piso preocupando a Erza.

"Estas bien."

"Mi cuerpo esta entumecido por el frio."

Erza se agacho un poco y coloco el brazo de Natsu sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a entrar, al entrar lo dejo en un sillón y fue a apagar el fuego del café, sirvió dos vasos le dio uno a Natsu y tomo uno para ella, luego se sentó frente a él.

"Y bien… Que quieres." Pregunto Erza, tratando de sonar indiferente pero al borde de las lágrimas.

"Porque estas molesta."

"Yo no estoy molesta, estoy actuando como siempre."

"Si… Como cuando tenías 7 años."

"Para eso viniste… Para criticarme."

"No… Yo vine a preguntarte… que hacías en mi cabaña hace unos minutos."

Erza se sorprendió por la pregunta que hizo Natsu, no imagino que el la había visto.

"No se… De que estás hablando."

"Entonces porque corrías."

"Tenía que regresar rápido."

"Entonces… Ya que dices que no viste nada, te diré lo que paso… Una chica se me confeso hace unos momentos y me robo un beso."

Erza no sabía cómo reaccionar, el que Natsu se lo dijera tan repentinamente fue algo que no se esperaba.

"Q-Que bien… Supongo que así ya tendrás a alguien que te acompañe cuando lo necesitas."

"Es verdad… Siempre quise a alguien que estuviera a mi lado, compartir tantas cosas entre ellas… Mi primer beso." Dijo un poco nervioso con su confesión.

"Supongo que la encontraste… Me alegro… Por ti."

"En serio… Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?"

Erza había empezado a derramar lágrimas, lentamente algunas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

"Y-Yo… Lo siento." Dijo secándose algunas y comenzando a levantarse del sillón, sin embargo fue detenida por Natsu.

"Ahora… Ya que te he dicho porque estoy aquí… Es tu turno de que me digas la verdad… Porque estas llorando."

No sabía si era por el momento o porque Natsu estaba frente a ella pero no pudo guardarlo más así que simplemente lo dijo.

"Es porque me gustas... Si Natsu, me gustas pero eso ya no importa porque tu estarás con ella y fue ella tu primer beso y serán felices y ust…."

De repente Las palabras de Erza fueron cortadas por Natsu que repentinamente y sin mucho que decir le robo un suave beso en sus labios, fue rápido sin embargo fue suficiente para transmitir un poco de su calor.

"Eh?" Fue lo único que dijo Erza aun con algunas lágrimas en su cara, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, Natsu la había besado y no había sido en la mejilla o en la frente.

"Erza… También… Me gustas." Dijo ruborizado viendo en otra dirección.

"P-Pero creí que tu… Querrías estar con la chica que te daría tu primer beso."

"Y eso hago, realmente no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría estar."

"Pero… Que no tu… "

"Veras… Mi primer beso."

Natsu le confeso a Erza lo que había pasado realmente el día que Erza fue a cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo, desde el rayo hasta que durmieron juntos en la misma cama.

"Entonces… Eso que quiere decir..."

"Si… Que me gusta la persona que robo mi primer beso."

Erza se puso de pie y se quedó frente a Natsu por unos segundos, antes de repentinamente agarrarlo por el cuello.

"Idiota, entonces me estuve preocupando por nada." Dijo mientras aun lo sujetaba por el cuello.

"L-Lo siento, no te dije porque no sabía cómo te sentirías si lo supieras." Erza volvió a sacudir a Natsu, pero esta vez fue para darle un beso en sus labios.

"C-Con eso… Ya estamos a mano." Dijo ruborizada viendo hacia otro lugar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante algunos momentos esto era un poco incómodo ya que ninguno sabía que hacer ahora.

"E-Entonces esto significa que ahora nosotros…" Pregunto Erza

"Somos… Pareja… Si está bien por ti." Dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Me parece… Perfecto." Dijo Erza con una hermosa sonrisa conservando su rubor.

Erza fue hacia repentinamente recibió una llamada de Lucy.

"Erza… Según escuche en la tele, la tormenta no hará más que empeorar hasta en la madrugada, así que quédate en la cabaña yo me quedare aquí a pasar la noche en el hotel, mañana podremos pasear un tiempo juntas."

"E-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana."

Erza regreso donde Natsu y le informo lo que Lucy le dijo. Era algo tarde, de hecho ya era la hora de cenar y por lo visto Natsu tendría que quedarse en la cabaña de Erza.

"Supongo que por lo pronto, deberíamos hacer un poco de comer." Dijo Natsu.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y juntos prepararon una cena para los dos, a veces se miraban el uno al otro mientras cocinaban, lo que provocaba una sonrisa y un rubor en sus rostros.

Terminaron de comer y lavaron los platos, luego volvieron a la sala, se sentaron juntos en el sillón y encendieron la televisión.

"Realmente… Esta helado afuera, la chimenea apenas calienta." Dijo Erza tratando de conservar el calor frotando sus manos.

"Deja que te ayude con eso." Natsu se colocó en un extremo del sillón acerco a Erza a él y puso su brazo por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, quedando los 2 semi abrazados.

"Q-Que estás haciendo." Pregunto Erza con un rubor.

"Ayudando a calentarte un poco." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Erza estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, realmente lo sentía reconfortante, después de un terrible malentendido, no podía estar más feliz de cómo se encontraba en este momento.

"Cálido." Dijo Erza sonriendo ruborizada.

Pasaron así minutos, viendo la televisión y disfrutando de su compañía hasta que Erza rompió el silencio con una pregunta que estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza.

"N-Natsu… Puedo preguntar, desde cuándo… Sientes… Eso… Por mí?"

Natsu se sorprendió por su pregunta, luego sonrió por lo inocentemente dulce que se veía su novia al preguntarle.

"Creo que empezó, en la competencia de preparatorias, cuando te encontré en el armario… Luego creció más cuando estuviste conmigo en el cumpleaños de mi padre y lo confirme después de que me llegaste a cuidar cuando estaba enfermo."

Erza estaba feliz de su respuesta, por alguna razón la hacía sentir segura.

"Ya veo, me alegra saberlo."

"Y qué hay de ti."

"Comenzó cuando me salvaste de esos hombres en aquel callejón, al principio pensé que solamente era porque me sentía en deuda, pero mediante paso el tiempo creo que te volviste… Indispensable para mí." Erza dijo ruborizada.

Natsu repentinamente abrazo a Erza muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

"Realmente me encanta cuando te pones roja." Dijo como un niño pequeño. "Me alegra estar contigo Erza, no me gustaría estar con alguien más." Dijo sonriendo.

Erza escucho sus palabras y no podía sentirse más feliz ahora, la primera persona a la que ella había amado realmente correspondía sus sentimientos, ambos volvieron a su posición original y así se estuvieron, hablando, riendo y acariciándose hasta que llegó la hora de que se fueran a dormir.

"El cuarto de Lucy está cerrado con llave." Dijo Erza tratando de abrir la puerta.

"Ya veo… Supongo que dormiré en el sillón." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Erza, no sabía qué hacer, realmente no le gustaba la idea de Natsu durmiendo solo en el sillón, pero no sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba.

"Estas seguro… Esta muy helado." Dijo un poco ruborizada.

"Lo sé, pero estará bien, no quiero… Incomodar." Dijo un poco rojo.

Erza se dio cuenta de lo que Natsu quería decir, él no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda con su presencia, él es un hombre después de todo y sabiendo lo sería que Erza es, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda.

Ella sonrió por lo inocente, sincero, dulce y considerado que Natsu estaba siendo con ella, solamente aumentaba el amor que ella sentía por él, así que decidió que ella también sería más sincera con sus sentimientos también.

"N-Natsu… Sabes… No me molestaría… Q-Que…" Tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar. "Que durmieras conmigo." Dijo nerviosa y con un rubor comparable al de su cabello.

Natsu se sorprendió por las palabras de Erza, no sabía cómo reaccionar, esta vez ella le estaba dando la autorización para que durmieran juntos en la misma cama.

"E-Estas segura, eres la representante del segundo año y no quiero que hagas algo que tu no quieras." Le dijo Natsu.

"Tal vez para todos sea la representante de segundo año… P-Pero… Para ti, soy Erza Scarlet… Eres el único al que… Le dejaría saber todo de mí." Dijo Erza ruborizada.

"E-Erza…" Natsu se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, esta vez fue más largo que los demás, ambos tenían muchos sentimientos que expresar al otro, el beso tuvo que ser detenido por la falta de oxígeno.

Natsu tomo a Erza estilo nupcial y la llevo hasta el cuarto, la acostó suavemente en la cama y luego se arrastró hasta quedar encima de Erza, luego retomaron el beso desde donde lo habían dejado.

**Este es su sorpresa… ALERTA LEMMON!**

Natsu empezó a mover su mano izquierda hasta la cintura de Erza, Erza por su parte comenzó a profundizar más el beso con el uso de su lengua, al principio Natsu se sorprendió pero luego comenzó la lucha entre sus lenguas.

Natsu rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Erza ganándose un gemido de placer y continuo besando a Erza aun mas apasionadamente.

"N-Natsu… Ahora estoy sintiendo… Mucho calor." Dijo entre jadeos.

"Y-Yo también Erza."

Erza se levantó, Natsu aún estaba encima de ella así que se hizo un poco para atrás para que ambos quedaran frente a frente, Erza comenzó a desabrochar el suéter de Natsu, lentamente, y lo tiro al suelo de su cuarto, luego fue por la camisa, una vez que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, ella admiro su bien formado cuerpo, lo beso en los labios mientras sus manos recorrían todo el pecho y abdomen de Natsu.

Natsu también le quito el suéter a Erza dejándola con su camisa de tirantes negra, continuo besando sobre sus hombros, sus manos se movieron hasta su espalda y lentamente tomaron la camisa de Erza hasta dejarla solamente en brasier.

Continuo besando a Erza hasta llegar hasta el valle entre sus pechos, Erza tomo el rostro de Natsu y lo separo un poco, luego ella lentamente se quitó el brasier y tapo sus pechos con sus manos.

"Tu… Eres el primero… Espero no decepcionarte." Dijo Erza antes de quitar sus manos de sus pechos.

Natsu estaba más que hipnotizado, Erza era totalmente hermosa, no tenía ni una sola imperfección, él no podía comparar su belleza con nada del mundo.

"N-No me mires tan fijamente… Es vergonzoso." Dijo ruborizada viendo hacia otro lado.

"Erza… Eres perfecta… No hay nada de ti, que pueda decepcionarme, eres la persona más especial que he conocido."

Erza lo volvió a ver lentamente, ambos continuaron besándose, volvieron a tomar su posición inicial, ambos acostados en la cama con Natsu sobre Erza.

Natsu fue besando a Erza desde sus labios al cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, lentamente movió su boca hasta el pezón de Erza, ella gimió al sentir la boca de Natsu saboreando su pezón, con su mano Natsu tomo el otro pezón aumentando el placer de Erza.

"N-Natsu… E- Estoy lista." Dijo Erza entre jadeos.

Natsu bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Erza, tomo cada extremo de su pantalón y con mucho cuidado fue dejándola en nada más que en bragas las cuales también retiro lentamente, debido a la estimulación Erza estaba húmeda, y eso la ponía más avergonzada.

"N-Natsu… No es justo que sea… La única desnuda."

Natsu sonrió por sus palabras, el realmente estaba encantado por la vista que tenía, Erza era realmente perfecta ante sus ojos.

"Perdón, perdón." Natsu procedió a quitarse sus pantalones y luego sus bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro erecto que sorprendió a Erza debido a su tamaño.

Natsu traslado su miembro hasta la condición de mujer de Erza, empezó a rosarlo lentamente, hasta estar preparado.

"Aquí voy Erza." Dijo Natsu

"Adelante Natsu… Estoy lista."

Natsu lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de Erza, la sangre lentamente comenzaba a salir de ella, Erza tenía una expresión de dolor, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, no podía sentirse más feliz.

"Erza… Ahora, somos uno." Dijo Natsu jadeando.

"Si Natsu… Estoy tan feliz." Dijo también jadeando un poco, sin embargo tenía una hermosa sonrisa aun con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Natsu dejo pasar unos segundos para que Erza pudiera acostumbrarse a él, no quería ser muy brusco ya que después de todo, era la primera vez de ambos.

"Erza, empezare a moverme lentamente." Dijo Natsu.

"Está bien… Natsu."

Natsu comenzó a retroceder lentamente, luego volvió a empujar contra Erza y continuo haciéndolo durante algunos minutos, Erza se sentía en completo éxtasis, disfrutaba de cada embestida que recibía de Natsu.

"N-Natsu... Eres… Increíble." Dijo Erza entre jadeos

Natsu aumento la velocidad en sus embestidas, el también disfrutaba de esto, Erza atrajo a Natsu hacia ella, luego se dio la vuelta sin perder su conexión y así ella estuvo encima de él y continuo embistiéndola aún más fuerte.

"Erza… Estoy a punto… de venirme."

"N-Natsu… Yo también."

Ambos continuaron durante unos segundos, con las embestidas, con algunas caricias y besos.

"Erza… Me corro."

"Juntos… Natsu."

Las embestidas continuaron hasta que el clímax de los dos estaba a punto de estallar.

"NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUU."

"EEEEEEEERRZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Gritaron los dos cuando llegaron a su clímax.

Erza, se acostó encima de Natsu, ella podía sentir como sus jugos se mesclaban con los de Natsu, era una sensación cálida y ella no podía sentirse más feliz de que Natsu fuera su primero.

**FIN DEL LEMMON.**

Natsu suavemente sobo la cabeza de Erza apartando algunos cabellos de su rostro, luego la acerco más a él y le dio un beso en la frente, ambos estaban cubiertos del sudor y la esencia del otro y no podían estar más felices por eso.

"Erza… Estas bien?"

"Si… La verdad… Nunca me he sentido mejor."

"Me alegra oírlo." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero, esto que acabamos de hacer… No crees que sea peligroso." Pregunto un poco preocupado.

"No te preocupes… Mi madre me metió unas pastillas… Las tomare mañana." Dijo cansada.

"Está bien… Dulces sueños, mi querida Erza."

"Buenas noches… Mi querido Natsu."

Se dijeron el uno al otro antes de caer en un profundo sueño, ambos estaban abrazados, Erza encima de Natsu sin tener la intención alguna de soltarse… Pasaron muchos problemas pero finalmente ahora están juntos, y eso los hacia muy felices a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lectores, esta es la sorpresa que les prometí, lamento mucho que me tardara en actualizar pero el trabajo no me da descanso, no se preocupen por cierto, este no es el último capítulo, aún faltan unos cuantos más pero es hora de actualizar el Summary xD bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado, este es mi primer lemmon así que me gustaría saber que les pareció, espero ansioso sus reviews. Gracias por su fiel lectura.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	14. Eres mía y yo tuyo

**Hola nuevamente lectores, a ver quién me extraño que levante la mano y diga 'yo' aquí estoy con la actualización de mi fic, gracias por sus comentarios acerca del primer lemmon, me ayudaron mucho realmente gracias nuevamente y espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Eres mía y yo tuyo<em>

La mañana estaba un poco helada, sin embargo la tormenta ya había pasado, el sol estaba recién saliendo y comenzaba a iluminar algunas cabañas, entre ellas la de cierta pelirroja.

Erza lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, a pesar de estar en un lugar frio, ella tenía una sensación de calor, luego de intentar moverse se dio cuenta que ella estaba atrapada en algo caliente, al principio se sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos recordó todos los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Ella estaba acostada y frente a ella tenía a Natsu, el la estaba abrazando hacia el para así evitar el frio, Erza tenía su cara frente al pecho de Natsu, él tenía un brazo en la espalda de Erza y el otro en su cadera.

Erza se ruborizo levemente por la escena en la que se encontraba, pero se aferró más a Natsu, ella sonrió por cómo se encontraba con su ahora novio.

Natsu por su parte sintió la presión que Erza ejercía sobre él, así que comenzó a despertar también, bajo su mirada para ver como Erza sonreía mientras lo abrazaba, el sonrió y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

"Buenos días." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"B-Buenos días." Respondió Erza.

"Como te sientes."

"Me siento un poco adolorida, pero nunca me he sentido mejor."

"Me alegra oírlo."

Natsu se inclinó hacia abajo para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego de eso comenzó a levantarse.

"A-Adonde vas." Pregunto Erza.

"Me daré una ducha, luego preparare el desayuno, tu descansa hasta que te sientas mejor." Le respondió sonriendo.

"Está bien, mi toalla está en el baño, úsala."

Natsu entro en el baño, mientras que Erza lentamente se levantó y fue a tomar las pastillas que su madre le había dejada en su maleta.

_"Quien diría que realmente terminaría utilizándolas… Gracias mamá._ _"Pensó_ al recordar como su madre se las había entregado.

**XX_FLASHBACK_XX**

Erza recién llegaba a casa después de ayudar a Natsu con las compras, subió a su habitación para tratar de relajarse un poco.

"Cariño, voy a pasar." Dijo la madre de Erza.

Erza aún estaba un poco molesta por lo que su madre había hecho pero después de la explicación de Natsu, se había tranquilizado un poco.

"Adelante."

Su madre entro en la habitación.

"Ayudaste a Natsu."

"Si, el pobre no tenía idea de que llevar, realmente es un idiota."

"No lo sé, a mí me parece un buen chico… Por cierto cariño, antes de irte quiero que tengas algo."

Su madre le dio en la mano unas pastillas anticonceptivas.

"M-MAMÁ!"

"No es bueno que no lleves algo de protección por si acaso."

"P-Por Dios pero que estás diciendo… Te he dicho mil veces que Natsu y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación."

"Yo jamás mencione a Natsu en esta conversación."

Erza se sonrojo ya que su madre tenía razón.

"Sabes cariño… Natsu realmente parece alguien diferente, cuando estuvimos solo hablamos un poco y me dijo un par de cosas interesantes… Sobre ti."

"E-En serio."

"Si, cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre, era como si su expresión se suavizara, tal vez aún no se haya dado cuenta, pero una mujer como yo puede notar este tipo de cosas." Dijo la madre de Erza

"N-No lo sé… Es complicado."

"No te preocupes por eso, cuando se dé cuenta, estoy seguro que ira tras de ti."

"E-Eso espero."

"Ahora… Regresando a lo principal, tienes que llevarte estas pastillas."

"MAMA! Estoy más que segura que no las necesitare."

"Bien haremos esto… Si tú no los llegas a ocupar, no me meteré más en tus asuntos a menos que me lo pidas, lo prometo como tu madre."

"De acuerdo… Y si en el hipotético caso que los llegase a ocupar que sucedería."

"Entonces tu tendrás que contarme… Con mucho detalle… Como fue con Natsu." Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y maligna.

"D-De acuerdo."

**XX_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_XX**

_"Supongo que tendré que contárselo." _Pensó Erza.

Luego de tomar el anticonceptivo regreso a su cama para poder descansar un poco, aun se sentía un poco adolorida, pero nada que la pudiera detener por mucho.

Luego unos minutos, Natsu salió del baño con un solo su pantalón, salió secándose el cabello con la toalla, su camiseta y suéter los había dejado en el cuarto de Erza, así que dejo al descubierto de su abdomen hacia arriba, dejando a Erza hipnotizada.

"Ves algo que te guste?" Pregunto juguetonamente Natsu.

"C-cállate idiota." Le respondió Erza ruborizada.

Natsu se acercó a la cama, se inclinó y beso a Erza en los labios, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

"Quieres comer un poco." Pregunto Natsu.

"Me encantaría."

Natsu fue a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la comida, Erza por su parte, reposo un poco en su cama, una vez que Natsu término, llevo la comida hasta el cuarto y se la dio a Erza para que comiera en cama.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, hablaban, reían, jugaban y se besaban.

"Natsu… Por cierto, quisiera saber… si mantendremos… Ya sabes, nuestra relación… En secreto." Pregunto Erza.

"Pues realmente a mí no me molestaría que otros supieran."

"E-Estas seguro? Digo… Soy la representante del segundo año… No te importa lo que otros puedan decir?"

"Para los otros eres la representante del segundo año, para mi… Eres Erza Scarlet, la mujer que me gusta, y además… Así todos sabrán… Que la chica más hermosa de la preparatoria… Es mi novia."

Ambos quedaron ruborizados y en silencio un rato, nada más existía solamente eran ellos, ambos volvieron a besarse, profundizando más el beso, comenzaron a utilizar sus lenguas, ambos luchaban por el dominio, simplemente deseaban más y más el calor del otro y parecía que así seria hasta que…

"Erza, ya regrese."

Lucy entro sin avisar al cuarto de Erza sorprendiendo a la recién pareja, Natsu salto de la cama y se apartó ya que había llegado a colocarse sobre Erza.

Erza por su parte se ruborizo hasta quedar casi del mismo color de su cabello, estaba sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Lucy llegara tan temprano.

Lucy había estaba sorprendida por lo que había visto, no esperaba llegar a casa y que su mejor amiga estaría con nada menos que con Natsu.

"E-Erza…" Dijo Lucy.

"L-Lucy… Esto es… Bueno yo…"

"No tienes que explicarme nada… Me alegro por ti."

Lucy corrió al lado de su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Supongo que como te habrás dado cuenta… Natsu y yo… Ahora somos novios." Dijo Erza aun ruborizada.

"Felicidades a ambos… Aunque sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano… Felicidades muchachote." Le dijo a Natsu, el cual aún estaba ruborizado.

"G-Gracias… Supongo que iré a mi cabaña, tengo que avisarle a Gray que estoy bien y cambiarme de ropa."

Se dirigió hacia Erza y se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso antes de irse.

"Vendré aquí en dos horas para salir contigo."

"S-Seguro, te estaré esperando."

Luego de eso, Natsu salió por la puerta en dirección a su cabaña.

"Así que… "Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa pícara. "Vas a contármelo todooooo…"

Erza trago un poco de saliva por lo aterradora que se veía su amiga y luego le conto todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior desde que ella había salido de su cabaña.

**XX_DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE_XX**

Natsu y Erza se encontraban caminando en un pequeño parque de la ciudad, ambos hablaban un poco y jugueteaban entre sí, algunos de los alumnos que estaban en la zona se preguntaban, cuando esos dos se habían vuelto tan unidos.

Natsu podía escuchar algunos comentarios, algunos le molestaban ya que eran de chicas envidiosas, así que dejo de hablar unos segundos y se colocó frente a Erza.

"Natsu, pasa algo ma..."

Erza fue silenciada por un repentino beso de Natsu que no tardó mucho en corresponder, todos los murmullos se convirtieron en expresiones de sorpresa y algunas decepción.

Erza recordó que estaban en medio de una zona publica así que corte el beso y le dio una amistosa palmada a Natsu en el hombro.

"Q-Que estás haciendo… I-Idiota." Dijo ruborizada.

"¿Qué? Necesito una razón para besar a mi novia? Solamente quería dejar en claro que eres mía y yo tuyo." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Erza se ruborizo más y continuo caminando.

"Hacer ese tipo de cosas en la calle es… Vergonzoso." Acerco su mano a la de Natsu y la tomo fuertemente. "Así que… Por lo menos esto estará bien." Dijo conservando el rubor en su rostro. Natsu se sorprendió, luego sonrió y siguió caminando junto a ella.

Ambos fueron a muchos lugares, a pesar de la nieve y el frio se tenía el uno al otro para calentarse, entraron a algunas tiendas, compraban unas cosas para el otro y salían, realmente eran una pareja de enamorados.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco del parque muy cerca del otro, tomando un poco de café caliente cuando una voz los sorprendió a ambos.

"Vayas, así que finalmente están juntos."

"¡Gray!" Dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Realmente tardaron más de lo que me esperaba, pero más vale tarde que nunca supongo." Dijo sonriendo.

"Cállate blanca nieves, quieres una pelea." Dijo Natsu.

"Ven si te atreves, rosaditos."

Erza agarro a ambos por las orejas y les recordó que estaban en un lugar público.

"Por cierto Gray, donde esta Juvia." Pregunto Erza, sentada en la banca con Natsu en su regazo acostado debido al dolor.

"Ella vino a comprar un poco de ropa, tenía frio así que fue a comprar un suéter que combine con su cabello o algo así… Aunque yo iba a llevarla a las aguas termales más tarde." Dijo mientras su oreja tenía el mismo color del cabello de Erza.

"Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, este lugar es muy famoso por sus aguas termales y manantiales." Dijo Erza.

Natsu se levantó del regazo de Erza, se quitó su bufanda y se la coloco a Erza, ella se sorprendió por lo que hizo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el la tomo de la mano.

"Ahora que recuerdo… Hay algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos luego Gray." Se despidió de su amigo y salió de ese lugar.

Él iba un poco rápido, Erza no sabía porque repentinamente él estaba actuando tan extraño.

"Natsu, está todo bien."

"Si, solamente… Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte."

Natsu siguió llevándola, hasta un lugar un poco apartado, no había mucha gente alrededor, se detuvo un momento, tomo un extremo de su bufanda en el cuello de Erza y la envolvió alrededor de los ojos de la pelirroja.

"Natsu que estás haciendo."

"No veas por unos momentos, confía en mí, valdrá la pena."

"E-Esta bien."

Continuaron caminando por unos cortos minutos, hasta que Natsu se detuvo, se puso detrás de Erza y lentamente le fue retirando la bufanda de sus ojos.

Erza, abrió lentamente los ojos para que la luz no la dañase y lo que vio era algo totalmente increíble, era una especie de manantial termal, el lugar era realmente hermoso a la vista, a unos cuantos metros había una cabaña que parecía ser una especie de posada.

"Encontré este lugar hoy mientras pensaba en que podía hacer contigo, me pareció una hermoso así que decidí llevarte aquí, para nuestra primera cita oficial." Dijo Natsu un poco ruborizado.

"Natsu… Este lugar es… realmente increíble." Dijo Erza aun sorprendida.

"Bienvenidos, espero disfruten su estancia en nuestra posada, su ropa ya está en su habitación, por favor siéntanse como en casa." Una anciana, llego detrás de ellos, ella era la dueña del lugar y fue con quien Natsu hablo para ayudarlo a encontrar un lugar.

"¿Ropa? Que quiere decir? " Pregunto Erza.

"Espera y veras." Dijo Natsu mientras los dos acompañaban a la viejecita dentro de la posada, no había nadie más que ellos alojados en la cabaña, así que eso los hacia estar más tranquilos.

Ambos llegaron hasta la habitación preparada para ellos, había una gran cama matrimonial sobre la cual habían dos batas, una para hombre y la otra para mujer, una mesa de noche, un baño y unos cuantos lujos que te hacían sentir cómodamente.

"Espero disfruten su estancia." Dijo la señorita después de mostrarles la habitación y salió por la puerta.

"Natsu, este lugar es realmente increíble." Dijo Erza sonriendo.

"Bueno, es nuestra última noche aquí, así que lo único que quiero, es que sea especial y pasarla bien contigo." Dijo Natsu.

Dentro de un closet, había unos trajes de baño, a Natsu le ajustaban bien, sin embargo a Erza le quedaban un poco ajustados, sobresaltando sus pechos.

Salieron de la posada y fueron al manantial, dejaron sus toallas cerca de la orilla y ambos entraron lentamente.

"Este lugar es increíble, el agua es muy cálida." Dijo Natsu emocionado.

"Es verdad, este lugar tiene las mejores aguas termales."

Ambos bromearon en el agua un rato, jugaron entre ellos como niños pequeños, de vez en cuando Erza trataba de hundir a Natsu, lo cual no le costaba demasiado ya que sus pechos siempre lo tomaban desprevenidos.

Erza se puso frente a Natsu, topo su frente a la de el para crear un ambiente más romántico.

"Natsu… Gracias, estar aquí contigo, es lo mejor que me pudo suceder en este campamento." Dijo Erza con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sin perder contacto con su novio.

"Erza, eres la persona más importante para mi ahora, no hay nadie más que quisiera estar que no fuera contigo, cada momento que pasa, creo que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y sabes bien que no estoy mintiendo." Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Ambos cerraron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron muchas beses, realmente les encantaba el sabor y la compañía del otro.

Continuaron con los besos y las caricias durante unos minutos, salieron del manantial ya que era de noche, comieron un poco y volvieron a su habitación, continuaron con los besos y las caricias, habían tenido un día un poco cansado.

"Dulces sueños mi querida Erza."

"Descansa mi preciado Natsu."

Natsu abrazo a Erza y ambos quedaron dormidos en el brazo del otro, el frio no se sentía ya que tenían al otro para calentarse, durmieron tranquilamente cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**XX_LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_XX**

Natsu y Erza se levantaron temprano ya que era su tercer y último día en Hosenka, desayunaron un poco, pagaron su estadía y agradecieron a la cacera por su hospitalidad.

Natsu acompaño a Erza a algunas tiendas para que pudiera comprar algún recuerdo a sus padres, compraron algunos casas para ellos y se retiraron hacia el lugar donde se reunirían con sus compañeros y profesores.

"Bueno alumnos, espero que este haya sido un buen campamento en el que todos pudieran disfrutar y se hayan podido conocer mejor, gracias por su buen comportamiento y fue un gusto acompañarlos." El director Makarov reunió a los alumnos y les dio unas últimas palabras de despedida antes de regresar a Fiore.

"Entonces, iras con Natsu." Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

"Si, estarás bien tu sola?" Pregunto Erza.

"No tienes que preocuparte con mí. _Además no estaré exactamente sola."_ Pensó esta última parte mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Loke.

"Ve con tu novio y deja en claro que él te pertenece." La animo Lucy.

"Si, nos vemos Lucy." Dijo Erza sonriendo.

El bus estaba a unos segundos de salir del lugar, Natsu está viendo hacia la ventana, agradecido de todo lo que vivió en este pueblo.

"Puedo sentarme." Una voz que el reconoció de inmediato.

"No hay nadie más que me gustaría tener a mi lado." Dijo Natsu invitando a sentarse a Erza.

Algunas personas ya sabían acerca de su relación, otros lo averiguaron en ese instante, ya que una vez que Erza se sentó, Natsu le robo un suave beso de los labios.

"Me encantas, Erza." Dijo Natsu tomando su mano y viéndola a los ojos con una inocente sonrisa.

Erza esta ruborizada pero no podía sentirse más feliz.

"Tú también me encantas… Natsu. "Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu, el apoyo suavemente su cabeza sobre de ella y ambos permanecieron así hasta caer dormidos mientras el autobús se dirigía con destino a sus hogares.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí está la actualización de mi fic, sé que esta vez me tarde más de lo esperado pero el trabajo se ha vuelto más pesado debido a la temporada, no se preocupen que eso no quiere decir que no vaya a actualizar o que este sea el último capítulo porque no lo es, la buena noticia es que el 20 de este mes entro a vacaciones, ósea full tiempo para mis fic, ya tengo algunas ideas para 2 fic consecutivos que lanzara después de que termine este. Gracias nuevamente por su fiel lectura y espero ansioso sus reviews, si se lo preguntan este capítulo no pudo tener lemmon ya que sentí que sería demasiado pronto para eso pero tranquilos les prometo que habrá más. Gracias por todo y como siempre espero sus reviews, cuídense.<strong>

**Novablood96**


	15. Una navidad para los dos

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, nuevamente estoy trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, debido al trabajo no cuento con mucho tiempo libre, pero eso finalmente acabo y ahora sera full fanfiction. Por ahora eso es todo así que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Una navidad para los dos.<em>

Los días pasaron bastante rápidos después del campamento de invierno, Natsu y Erza se habían convertido en la pareja oficial de la preparatoria, las competencias entre ambos aun continuaban, pero se sentía diferente, ellos pasaban mas tiempo juntos, muchas chicas estaban decepcionadas ya que su amado estaba con otra, pero eran realmente felices.

Algunas semanas pasaron, la escuela ya llegaba a su fin, y estaban a pocos días de navidad, muchas parejas ya tenían planes para pasarla juntos, sin embargo, cierta pelirroja tenia problemas con este asunto.

"Así que... Tu y Natsu no han hecho planes para una navidad juntos." Pregunto Lucy.

"Si." Respondió Erza en un tono decepcionado. "Hablamos antes, se suponía que el señor Warrod vendría al país para navidad, pero al parecer surgió un asunto y no podrá venir."

"Lo ves, eso debe ser obra del destino, definitivamente ustedes dos tienen que pasar navidad juntos." Contesto Lucy entusiasmada.

"Eso crees, mi mamá realmente no tiene problema, me pide que salga con el mas seguido desde que hicimos oficial lo nuestro." Dijo Erza recordando la emocionada reacción de su madre al contarle los sucesos en el campamento.

"Bien, tu madre lo aprueba, ahora... Navidad es un suceso importante en la relación entre un hombre y una mujer, el dio la mayoría de los primeros pasos, así que tienes que tomar la iniciativa e invitarlo."

"Aunque lo haga, no sabría que hacer, recuerda que ambos somos nuevos en esto."

"Para eso estoy yo... Te ayudare a crear la cita perfecta de navidad, para que tu y Natsu recuerden toda su vida." Dijo Lucy con estrellas en los ojos.

Ambas pasaron hablando sobre las actividades para la cita perfecta, Natsu por su parte estaba hablando con Gray sobre deportes, dando una que otra mirada ocasional a su novia y sonriendo al verla feliz.

El día acabó y el Maestro dio los respectivos agradecimientos y despedidas a los alumnos,todos los alumnos de la clase habían acordado ir a celebrar el final del año en un restaurante, tomaron, comieron y disfrutaron como si no hubiese mañana, al momento de irse, Natsu tomo a su novia y la llevo hasta tu casa después de despedirse de sus compañeros y tomarse algunas fotografías.

Ambos caminaban de la mano hacia la casa de Erza, Natsu había dejado su motocicleta en casa de Erza ya que el restaurante estaba cerca de ahí y ambos fueron caminando.

"O-Oi... Natsu." Dijo Erza nerviosa y ruborizada.

"Si Erza."

"Y-Yo... Yo me preguntaba... Que harás... En navidad?"

"No lo se... Supongo que nada." Dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

"S-Sabes... Mi mama y mi papa quieren celebrar a solas la navidad en casa, así que yo quería saber... Si quisieras... Pasarla conmigo."

Natsu solamente la observó durante unos segundos antes de sonreirle y besarla en la boca suavemente.

"No hay otra cosa que me gustaría hacer." Dijo sonriendole.

Erza dio un suspiro de alivio y le devolvió el beso. Continuaron hablando hasta llegar a la casa de Erza, donde se despidieron, Natsu regreso hacia su apartamento en el hotel mientras Erza alegremente fue a su habitación ansiosa de que la navidad llegara, como una niña pequeña.

**XX_ALGUNOS DIAS MAS TARDE_XX**

Natsu estaba en el centro de la ciudad, donde habían acordado reunirse el y Erza, sentía un poco de nostalgia ya que fue el lugar donde también tuvieron su primera cita, era al rededor de las 6:30, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido.

Natsu estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones ajustados, un suéter y su bufanda para protegerse del frío.

Luego de unos minutos, noto a una hermosa chica con camisa manga larga roja, un pantalón azul y un gorro color crema, la reconoció de inmediato, sabia que era su hermosa novia que estaba vestida maravillosamente y atrajo la mirada de algunos hombres.

"Lamento hacerte esperar... Mi mama no me dejaba salir de casa... Porque estaba muy emocionada." Dijo entre jadeos.

Natsu puso sus manos en la cadera y la atrajo hacia ella en un profundo beso que no tardo en responder, causando miradas molestas y envidiosas entre los hombres solteros que estaban al rededor.

Rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno, vio logrado cuando no estaba ninguno de los hombres que miraron a su novia.

"Así que... Que te gustaría hacer." Pregunto inocentemente Natsu.

"De hecho...Tengo algunos planes que me gustaría hacer, para que esta noche, sea inolvidable." Dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa segura.

Natsu sonrío un poco a su novia antes de decirle. "Esta es mi primera navidad contigo... Definitivamente sera algo que recordaré por siempre."

Erza le tomo de la mano y salieron hacia el primer lugar al que Erza lo tenia planeado llevar.

Lucy le había dicho a Erza que llevara a Natsu a los lugares en los que ellos habían disfrutado mas e estar juntos, así que lo llevo primero a un karaoke, ambos cantaron sus canciones preferidas durante un rato.

Después Erza lo llevo a una especie de parque acuático, para que ambos pudieran refrescarse, ambos disfrutaron subiéndose juntos en los toboganes de agua juntos, siempre que llegaban hasta la piscina disfrutaban de un beso del otro.

Luego a ambos comenzó a entrarles el hambre, así que fueron a un lugar apartado, donde Erza había preparado algo para comer, disfrutaron de una magnifica comida, ambos hablaban, reían y disfrutaban juntos, era como si nada mas que ellos existiera.

Luego Erza le llevo de nuevo a la ciudad, frente a un enorme árbol de navidad, que casualmente pertenecía a la empresa Warrod, a todo esto, estaban ya a unos cuantos minutos de navidad.

"Erza... Tengo algo para ti." Natsu le dijo antes de sacar una cajita de su bolsillo.

Erza la abrió y vio que dentro de ella estaba una pulsera con un corazón, el corazón tenia la letra N en su interior.

"Natsu, esto es... Hermoso." Dijo Erza muy feliz por su regalo.

"Me alegra que te guste."

"Sabes Natsu... Esta ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida." Dijo sonriendole con un rubor en su rostro.

"También la mía Erza, eres la persona que me ha hecho mas feliz en todos estos años... No me imaginaria estar con alguien mas que no fueras tu, en este momento."

De repente, las campanas del reloj de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar, contando los pocos segundos que faltaban para la navidad.

*Sonido de campanas*

"Si yo tuviera un deseo... Seria que estos momentos de felicidad a tu lado... Jamas terminaran." Continuo Erza mientras una pequeña lágrima de felicidad caía sobre su rostro.

"Entonces tu y yo... Tendríamos el mismo deseo." Dijo Natsu acercándose a ella lentamente para besarla.

*Sonido de campanas y de fuegos artificiales.*

Finalmente, la navidad había llegado, una vez que Natsu y Erza juntaron sus labios, los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo.

"Feliz navidad cariño." Dijo Erza levemente ruborizada

"Feliz navidad mi reina."Respondió Natsu en el mismo estado.

Ambos reiniciaron su beso suavemente para darse un poco de calor.

"Erza... Te esperan en casa?" Pregunto Natsu.

"No realmente... Mi madre me dijo que estaría ocupada con papa así que no importaba si no llegaba a casa esta noche." Dijo un poco feliz del macabro plan que ideo su madre.

"Eso significa que eres mía esta noche."

"Si Natsu, eso significa que estaré contigo mas tiempo." Dijo Erza antes de abrazarse a Natsu y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Natsu la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia donde tenia su auto.

"Entonces esta noche esta lejos de terminar." Dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano.

"Si Natsu."

Luego de unos minutos, Natsu y Erza se encontraban en el apartamento de Natsu, abrieron la puerta difícilmente ya que comenzaron a besarse desde que estuvieron en el elevador.

Natsu tomo estilo nupcial a Erza, continuo besándola y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

**ALERTA LEMMON **

Natsu comenzó a depositar besos en el cuello de Erza, su mano izquierda recorría la pierna de la pelirroja, luego volvió a besarla en la boca, sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha por el dominio.

Natsu rompió el beso para quitarse su camisa y empezar a quitar la de Erza dejándola solamente en brassier, Natsu continuo dándole una sesión de besos, solo que esta vez, se había trasladado al estomago de Erza, causándole a la pelirroja unos jadeos por la sensación, Natsu se detuvo hasta llegar mas abajo del ombligo ya que el pantalón de Erza le obstruía continuar.

Lentamente desabrocho el pantalón de su novia dejándola en ropa interior, se detuvo unos segundos para admirar lo hermosa que se veía su novia, Erza se encontraba un poco húmeda y esto la ruborizaba, jadeaba debido a su excitación, Natsu estaba maravillado por la vista que tenia, podía estar viéndola por horas hasta que Erza replico.

"N-No me mires demasiado... Es vergonzoso." Dijo apartando la mirada con un rubor en su rostro.

"Erza, eres tan hermosa que podría verte por horas y jamas podría aburrirme."

Natsu lentamente removió las bragas de su novia y se acerco a su condición de mujer, Erza podía sentir la respiración de Natsu en su parte, esto la ponía aun más nerviosa.

Natsu comenzó besando suavemente, luego comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de su novia, Erza por su parte se encontraba en un éxtasis total.

"N-Natsu... Se siente... Increíble." Dijo entre jadeos.

Natsu tomo esto como un permiso para continuar, así que siguió saboreando de su novia durante unos minutos hasta que Erza no pudo aguantar mas.

"N-Natsu... Me estoy... Me... Me vengo."

Grito entre jadeos mientras se corría, Natsu gustoso acepto los jugos que provenían de su novia, se estuvo ahí durante unos segundos y luego se separó para ver que Erza estaba ruborizada y sus manos cubrían su rostro de lo avergonzada que se sentía.

"E-Es tan vergonzoso." Dijo nerviosa Erza.

"Para nada... Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido... Erza." Respondió Natsu mientras apartaba suavemente los brazos de Erza para poder verla a la cara.

Erza al ver la sonrisa de Natsu y la mirada segura en su rostro, no puedo evitar levantarse y besarlos en los labios, se sentía agradecida de que su novio la aceptara tal y como era ella.

Natsu termino de quitarle el brassier a Erza y se quito su pantalón dejando a los dos totalmente desnudos, Erza se acostó boca bajo en la cama, Natsu entendió lo que ella quería así que Natsu se acerco a ella y metió lentamente su parte en la condición de mujer de Erza.

Erza se sentía en éxtasis, podía sentir la polla de Natsu dentro de ella, Natsu comenzó a embestir lentamente el interior de Erza, se sentía ya que aparte de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, podía sentir golpear su trasero, era un éxtasis total para los 2, mantuvieron la misma posición hasta que las embestidas de Natsu se volvieron mas fuertes y rápidas.

En una embestida Erza no pudo soportarlo y se levanto dejando a los 2 de rodillas sobre la cama, Natsu estaba detrás de Erza, después de levantarse continuo embistiendo a Erza, Erza podía sentir a Natsu ir mas profundo en ella, Natsu tomo con sus manos los pechos de Erza, utilizando sus dedos para sobar los pezones de su novia.

"E-Erza... Estoy a punto... de venirme."

"Y-Yo también... Natshu..." Dijo Erza, a penas podía hablar bien por lo profundo que estaba yendo Natsu.

"Erza... Quiero verte... Quiero verte antes de venirme."

Erza se dio la vuelta sin perder la conexión que tenia con Natsu, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Natsu y quedaron frente a frente, ambos aun se encontraban arrodillados en la cama en la posición del misionero, Natsu continuo embistiendo a Erza, y uso su boca para chupar los pezones erectos de su novia.

Erza puso sus brazos al rededor de la cabeza de Natsu para que no se detuviera de chupar sus pechos.

"N-Natsu... No pares, se siente tan bien... Estas yendo tan profundo."

Erza estaba muy feliz de como se encontraba en este momento, era la mejor navidad que había tenido en toda su vida.

"Erza... Ya no lo soporto."

"Juntos Natsu... Vengamonos juntos."

"E-Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

Ambos llegaron juntos al climax, Erza podía sentir la calidez de la corrida de Natsu en su interior, no podía sentirse mas feliz y completa.

**FIN DEL LEMMON.**

Después de unos segundos ambos se acostaron en la cama quedando uno frente al otro.

"Sin duda... La mejor navidad de toda mi vida." Dijo Natsu.

"También la mía... Natsu."

Ambos se besaron antes de que Natsu arrojo la manta sobre los dos y quedaran dormidos, Natsu abrazo a Erza hacia ella y se quedo dormido, feliz de estar con su novia en navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_EN ALGUN HOSPITAL DEL EXTRANJERO_XX<strong>

En un cuarto del hospital, algunas personas se encontraban reunidas al rededor de una cama, donde se encontraba un hombre un poco viejo acostado, tenia un aspecto cansado y estaba conectado a un monitor cardíaco. Entre las personas al rededor se encontraba, un hombre de pelo largo y lentes.

El hombre que estaba en la cama de hospital era el señor Warrod, con un poco de esfuerzo tomo la mano de Lahar, lo acerco un poco y dijo en voz alta.

"Manda a llamar a Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado el lemmon, seguí el concejo de una lectora y estudie otros lemmons para que este fuera mejor que el primero. Ahora respecto al capitulo, el drama comienza mientras se acerca el final, que va a suceder después... En el siguiente capitulo tengo planeado que sea una entrega doble, es decir, doble capitulo para el final. Espero les guste mi idea, esperare sus comentarios en los reviews. Gracias por su fiel lectura y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**Novablood96.**


End file.
